Batman: The Scars Left Behind
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Sequel to: The Harley and The Ivy and The Harlequin and The Bat. The Bat-Family is struggling because of what transpired ages ago, can they be brought back? Drama, Romance, Horror, H/C, Tragedy
1. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 1

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 1

It is now December thirteenth. Over a month since the death of Joker and Bill; Harley has come to terms with shooting and killing Joker…a real killing joke. Bruce and Harley haven't really talked during the time; of course they still live in the manor but things between Bruce and Harley have become strained; Dick, Tim and Barbara are helping clean up the streets of Gotham but they are struggling because of the ever staying depression and atmosphere in the house. Alfred and Sonia have tried to console the worrisome household, but have been little in success.

(Alfred's POV)

"Father, if it is not over-stepping my place, do you think the Master and Mistress will get through this…it has been a fortnight ever since the funeral for The Joker…and a week since Bill's." Sonia spoke politely.

"*sigh* It _has_ been a month Sonia…I do not know if they'll get past this…but Miss Harley and Master Bruce…I hope that they do…" Alfred said solemnly.

Inside the study Barbara was communicating with Nightwing and Robin; she was trying to direct them around Gotham to stop Killer Croc from raiding the banks of Gotham. "God, when did we get to this point?" Barbara spoke sadly.

"We followed Croc to the Banks and are tracking him now…but I know what you're talking about Oracle." Robin answered

"Bruce and Harley…Ivy…all of them deserve better." Nightwing answered as well. "It's just like Jason all over again."

"I know…I didn't want this amount of grief again in our lifetime." Oracle spoke sadly "We can't dwell on the past. We've got to get Croc before he makes an unwanted withdrawal."

"That's not going to be easy. He's stronger than the two of us and he's got a troop with him…we need Shard and Batman." Robin explained

"Well good luck trying to get them. Shard has been away ever since the funeral and Batman has gotten his head in the company." Oracle explained

"And Ivy is always with that plant down in her garden…" Nightwing added

(Ivy's POV)

Inside the garden Ivy stayed with the healing tube, the embryo that was once there has formed into a small child. Ivy trimmed up around the garden and making the flowers grow; always keeping her eye on the child. 'Bill…she's growing every day…I wish you were here…I hope you're burning in hell Joker!' she thought to herself crushing a dead flower in her hand.

(Harleen's POV)

Harley stayed away from Wayne Manor for the last week; she wanted to be alone, everything about that home reminded her of Bruce and Bill. Bruce being the man she loves and Bill being the person who helped her get with Bruce and with Batman. She looked at her costume and gear as it was gathering dust; she turned away from her Bat-Shard costume, she didn't want to be reminded of it. 'I'm no hero…' She thought to herself. She couldn't even hold her Harley loves Bruce bat-plush she lost it ages ago; she held her legs next to her chest in a foetal position and fell down to her bed.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce continued to work at Wayne Enterprises each day seemed to get worse with him; he couldn't think straight, the days seemed to blend into each other, the company wasn't going under and the work was going well…as to be expected. 'Harley…I'm sorry.' He held his head in his hands.

"_Mister Wayne…there is a visitor to see you_" the intercom spoke Bruce pressed it.

"Oh…Erm…see them in." Bruce spoke to his secretary

As the door opened a female sultry voice called to him. "Hello Bruce."

"Selina…" Bruce spoke surprised

(Dick's POV)

Nightwing and Robin snuck around to find Killer Croc's men and Croc himself sitting around with their ill-gotten gains, they were all laughing. "Ha-ha! A whole month without the Bat and his little Bitch!" a goon laughed

"Yeah; no Bat, no Shard, just the Dynamic Dunces!" another spoke

"Dynamic _Dunce's_? Their just asking for it!" Robin whispered

"I know…but they out number us about: six to one!" Nightwing spoke

"Don't be fooled! They maybe young but their Batman's prize protégés! Even without the Bat-Shard, they're dangerous." A reptilian voice roared "*sniff, sniff*"

"What is it boss?" a goon asked

"I have their scent…they're close…" Killer Croc hissed.

"Crap!" Nightwing whispered "we need to regroup!"

"Okay…lets…" Robin whispered "Nightwing!" he shouted

Nightwing was grabbed by a goon and thrown down into a chair followed by Robin. Killer Croc's men tied the two up. Croc laughed "Well look here boys. The Dynamic Duo: Nightwing and Robin…I told you I have your scent."

(Bruce's POV)

"Selina…what are you doing here?" Bruce asked

"I heard that you were having some girl trouble…I thought I might lend a shoulder to cry on." She spoke like a vixen but tried to maintain a certain amount of innocence.

"How did you…?" Bruce asked

"Hear about you and Harley? It's all over the news: missing girlfriend, Bruce Wayne becomes hermit…Why don't you tell me all about it?" Selina walked over to Bruce.

"What else do you know?" Bruce spoke darkly in his Batman voice.

"Oh…I know about Joker…everyone knows about Joker. How he: warped that poor boys mind, how that same boy committed suicide, how Bat-Shard took him out with…what was it? Five bullets?" Selina spoke what the underworld knew

"One…" Bruce answered darkly

"One…" Selina repeated "That's all it takes isn't it? Just…one…" she leaned forward to Bruce's lips and kissed him.

The phone rang as soon as Bruce broke the kiss "No…we're over Selina…it's been over for a long time. Excuse me. Yes?" Bruce answered almost violently

"Bruce you need to get to the warehouses, Dick and Tim are in trouble!" Barbara answered in a panic

"Which ones?" Bruce answered

"The ones near the old wharf. You've got to go now!" Barbara answered immediately

"I've got to go." He said to Selina "Debra, cancel the meetings for the rest of the day. I'm going home early." He pushed the intercom.

"Oh…okay Mister Wayne." Debra answered

"Seems that the Bat is needed…" Selina smiled

Bruce just scowled "I trust you can see yourself out?" he said going toward the door

"Of course…just remember Bruce: I'm always here." She said innocently going out "_Always_"she emphasised with her sultry voice. Bruce felt uneasy then left to find Dick and Tim

(Harleen's POV)

Harley looked at her costume for a long time after looking away for some time. She continued being depressed but then broke it after hearing the phone ring. She picked it up "Hello?" she answered sadly

"Miss Harley, Masters Dick and Tim are in trouble! The wharf warehouses" Sonia's voice spoke

"What…?" she spoke in surprise "They-they're in trouble?" she asked

"Yes they need your help!" Sonia emphasised

"But…why are you telling me this? Where's Ivy?" Harley asked Sonia, they didn't exactly part on good terms.

"She's still not talking to anyone; you're the only one she can talk to. And _I'm _the only one who _you_ actually talk to now." Sonia explained

"But…I'm no hero, Sonia…Joker…Bill…" Harley tried to explain

"Joker is cremated and buried. Bill is at peace; don't carry the weight of the dead…especially the dead who gave his life to save you." Sonia emphasised her concern "Tell me: would Bill want you to carry on being like this? Or would he tell you: you have to learn lessons like this and become a better person?"

Harley was still in silence then she spoke... "Give me five minutes." She said over the phone. Then she put the phone down and then she looked at her costume.

(Sonia's POV)

Sonia put the phone down "She's going in…she listened to me." Sonia smiled looking at Ivy.

"Sometimes you have to learn how to speak the right language to the right person." Ivy smiled while holding a plush flower.

(Dick's POV)

Nightwing was struggling to get free; their tools were taken from him and Robin. Neither of them were getting out of there without bruises or broken limbs.

"Nightwing…what are you doing?" Robin whispered

"Trying to get free…we need to get out of here." Nightwing struggled while whispering to his adoptive brother.

"Hey!" a goon caught wind of what was going on with them and threw a punch into Nightwing's stomach. "Stay quiet! Boss's orders!"

"Oof! God!" Nightwing struggled as he spat at the floor.

"And _you_! You best be quiet…or you'll end up like your friend here." The goon pointed at Robin then Nightwing.

Robin nodded then collected his thoughts 'Bruce, Harley, anyone come help!'

"What the…? Who the hell?" a goon yelled out

(Harleen's POV)

Bat-Shard flew to the wharf warehouses her costume dusted off and her resolve hardened she needed to get to Tim and Dick.

"Just hold on boys…I'm coming!" she spoke out "Please be okay." as she landed on top of the rooftop opposite. She could hear fighting inside; she saw what was transpiring inside.

(Bruce's POV)

Batman drove as fast as he could; he wanted to get Dick and Tim out of there quickly as possible; he found the warehouse and stopped. 'Hold on you two. I'm coming!' he thought as he exited he snuck into the darkness trying to find a way inside trying to find Dick and Tim but what he saw was something else.

*Inside the warehouse minutes before*

"What the…? Who the hell?" a goon yelled out

A figure slammed down onto two goons; their heads smashed on the concrete floor, their blood trickled from their heads and two other struck him. The Rogue struck each of them with a pair of tonfa, smashing their teeth from their jaws.

"You again?! Where the hell have you been?" Nightwing roared

"Good to see you again…behind you!" Robin called out the Rogue looked over his shoulder and saw them.

"Batman, here? After him!" the goon shouted running in with a chain.

The Rogue struck back with his cape blinding the thugs then cracking their ribs with his tonfa making them cough blood. Each one fell but some of them had broken arms to follow. "God damn! Who is this kid? Some sort of killer Bat-Spawn?" a goon spoke clutching his arm in pain

"I don't know…but this kid smells…_delicious_! *Roar*" Killer Croc spoke salivating then roared

"Get us free. We can help!" Nightwing ordered but the Rogue didn't heed him.

"Oh no you don't! Batman's Boy Wonders are mine!" Killer Croc roared as he said running to the Rogue.

The Rogue stood his ground against Croc as the reptilian man raced towards him with his fangs bare; the Rogue disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Killer Croc looked around and saw no-one there; no Robin, no Nightwing, no Rogue. Killer Croc roared and demanded he show himself, the goons ran because they knew messing with Killer Croc in a rage is a sure fire way to lose a limb…or your life. "We-we'll check round back boss. See if they haven't rabbited." a goon said fearing for his life

"Then find them!" Killer Croc roared then the lights went out. "What's going on? Hide all you want boy…but I have your scent!" he roared

The Rogue flew down and landed on Croc's head kicking him in the nape of the neck; forcing him to edge forward. The Rogue flipped over Croc's head and kicked him in his eyes, Croc roared in anger and frustration but always he had the scent of The Rogue. He raced towards the scent but was unsuccessful…while this was happening Robin was being untied by one person and Nightwing another.

(Harleen's POV)

"Robin!" Bat-Shard raced over untying her estranged boyfriend's ward.

"Shard…Am I glad to see you!" Robin whispered

"Really…? I thought that…" Bat-Shard asked

"Look we'll deal with the pleasantries later. Right now there's that Rogue Assassin in there kicking Killer Croc's butt! You got to help!" Robin explained

"Okay: you hide, I'll go in…" Bat-Shard explained "Tim…it's good seeing you again." she smiled. Robin smiled and went off to hide. "Ready or not, here comes the Bat-Shard."

(Bruce's POV) 

"Nightwing! What were you thinking taking on Croc by yourself?" Batman asked sternly.

"Well it's not our fault you were having a month long pity party with Harley. *groan* Look: inside is that Rogue Assassin, the one from ages ago. He's in there toe to toe with Croc; you have to get in there!" Nightwing groaned in pain while giving his mentor a life lesson. "Look I'll go hide, get in there and strike some fear into that guy."

Batman nodded and went in with his batarangs at the ready. "I'm coming Croc!"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	2. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 2

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 2

(Rogue's POV)

The Rogue kept on dodging Croc's fists, jumping from box to box, running out of room and jumping leverage. "Get back here Bat-Spawn…I want to feast on your bones!" Croc roared but was hit by the tonfa the Rogue was using. His black mask concealed his face along with his hood, his eyes were always fixated on that next move…always trying to be one step ahead. "*roar* You are just as annoying as your disappearing predecessor!" Killer Croc lunged forward and grabbed the Rogue by his neck "Now then…I have my feast! ARGH! Little brat! What did you do?" Croc roared after the Rogue clawed his eyes with his hands…but they pained Croc with more than just normal claws. A loud crash came through the windows "*Roar* Who's there? *sniff, sniff* Batman…Bat-Shard? Here?" the Rogue's eyes widened to those names.

"Killer…" Batman's voice spoke first

"Croc!" Bat-Shard finished

"Well then, it looks like I'll have _three _bats for dinner!" Killer Croc salivated then roared, The Rogue disappeared first into the shadows Batman and Bat-Shard struck Croc from both head and legs with their tonfa and fists, each time they struck was like clockwork, a harmonious symphony of fear and synchronicity (for those of you who, like the narrator, don't know what this means it means they are kicking butt as a team once more) "*Roar* You little…I'll kill you all! Gah!" Croc roared and was landed on his back knocking him flat and he flipped to stand in front of Croc forcing him to look upon the three. "*gasp* Batman, Batwoman and Bat-Son…a freaking Bat-Family trinity…" Croc spoke slowly then fainted

"Bat…family…?" Bat-Shard asked looking at Batman.

"It's…it's…" Batman spoke then was interrupted by a loud crashing followed by a roar

"Get, Croc! Take to base!" the voice roared in a deep voice.

"What is that?" Bat-Shard yelled

The creature was hulking goliath, its face was covered by a grey helmet like the one Jason Todd wore, his hands and body were the size of Bane's, but without the Venom. His whole body was covered in padded armour not exposing any sign of flesh "Bats…bats not needed…need Croc! Take to base!" the goliath spoke. The Rogue went over to the beast to see what it was "Bats not needed…Need Croc! Take to base!" it repeated

"What are you…Who are you?" Batman asked

The goliath looked at him then roared grabbing Croc and throwing him at them crashing him through the walls. When Batman dodged Croc's limping body the goliath rushed towards him grabbing his shoulders and roared "Hyde!" then attempting to crush Batman.

"No!" Bat-Shard struck at this new creature called Hyde with her tonfa, but failed to make a dent in the creature. The beast turned and roared at Bat-Shard, throwing Batman into the debris he looked at her and remembered something… "Bats not needed…Need Croc. Take to base." He spoke then went over to Croc.

Bat-Shard saw the beast go away with Killer Croc flung over his shoulders… 'If he can lift Killer Croc…how can we beat him…?' "Batman!" she thought then turned to get her comrade "Batman. Batman. Bruce! Bruce, wake up!" she tried to resuscitate him and she saw the Rogue look at them then vanish in plain sight. "Bruce, Bruce wake up! Come on you bastard! Wake up!" Harley pleaded

Bruce coughed as he got up slowly "Urgh…remind me next time to attempt _not _to fight that guy." Bruce joked and smiled.

Harley smiled and hugged him "You're alive…you're alive." She began to tear up behind her mask she then quickly composed herself "I mean…err…I'm glad you're alive…Gotham needs the Batman."

"I'm glad to see you too." Bruce said groaning in pain getting up. "Harley…" Bruce said holding her hand "I…" Bruce was interrupted by seeing Nightwing and Robin appear.

"He's trying to say: he's missed you!" Nightwing spoke

"We all have." Robin continued

"But…I thought…" Bat-Shard spoke

"Can we get back to the cave and sort this out? Much better surroundings." Robin quipped

"What about the goons? Are they still up?" Batman asked

"No…all down…that's not even half of it." Nightwing spoke still clutching his stomach

"What's the other half?" Bat-Shard asked

"They all have burn marks…scarred into them. Weird thing is there was no fire or heat signature based readings." Nightwing continued

"There's more than one way to scar someone without fire, Nightwing." Batman said

"I better get going…loos like I'm not needed." Bat-Shard said walking away.

"Wait!" Batman said holding Bat-Shard's hand "Don't go…I've missed you."

"You've missed Bat-Shard? Or have you missed Harleen Quinzel? The Vigilante, or the murderer?" she belittled herself because of the past, but it didn't stop Bruce from holding her hand.

"I've missed _you_. Not Bat-Shard, not a murderer…just you Harley." Bruce spoke kindly

"But…let's just go…" Harley said looking down

*Back at the Manor*

Ivy, Barbara, Alfred and Sonia were glad to see Harley again; the time they lost, they wanted back their friend. Dick and Tim were resting up on the settees in the living room, being seen to by Sonia and Alfred

"Harley, it's good to see you again!" Barbara said going for a hug

"It's good to see you too Barbara…" Harley said reciprocating.

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" Ivy asked holding her arms out.

"It's good to see you too Red." Harley hugged her best friend

"Here…we'll give you and Bruce some time alone." Barbara said leaving Bruce and Harley alone for a while.

(Hyde's POV)

Hyde trudged through the derelict warehouses with the unconscious Killer Croc still slung over his shoulders. As he arrived to a certain warehouse the doors opened for him, he was welcomed by: Killer Frost, Copperhead, Deadshot, and Deathstroke.

"Hyde bring Croc…Hyde do good?" it asked

"Yes. Hyde do good." A female voice spoke calmly as she came from the shadows.

"Waller…how long have you been there?" Copperhead asked slinking down the banisters

"Long enough to welcome our newest member; well-done Hyde." Waller clapped as Hyde dropped Croc onto the floor.

"So…who is this kid? I doubt he's the _entire _muscle for this operation." Deadshot spoke looking at Waller

"No…but he _is _part of this team. So you'll do well to remember that. Hyde here is…_was _an inmate sentenced for life imprisonment. That is until _I _stepped in and offered a deal to get him out." Waller answered

"So he took the deal and now he's your personal pet? Is that it?" Killer Frost asked coldly (bad pun #1)

"Not as such…but he is an experimental subject who _volunteered _for this." Waller answered

"So…_what _is he? I doubt he's like this all the time. I think he must have a nice face under that mask. Right?" Copperhead spoke with venom in her voice (bad pun #2…P.S. _this _Copperhead is the one from Arkham Origins)

"He has a more _normal _face…but he prefers to look like this. It saves us all from looking at him." Waller answered

"Does he even _have a real _name? Or do we call him Hyde for the rest of his time here?" Deadshot made a direct hit in Waller's direction (bad pun #3)

Deathstroke shot a fire in the air frightening the group. "What the hell Slade? What were you aiming at?" Waller yelled.

"No-one in particular…but if these bad jokes don't go away the next one will go through someone's skull!" Deathstroke threatened the Narrator. (Please note: Deathstroke doesn't have fourth wall breaking abilities this was just a one off) "Now does he have a real name?" asking Waller

Hyde stared blankly at the wall then turned to Waller "Hyde, be normal now?" asking slowly

"Of course." Waller pushed a button on a remote and made him roar in pain and made him shrink down in size as Hyde shrunk down he fell to the floor, his armour shrunk down with him. The Squad just looked on and saw this pint sized kid clutch his head in pain. "Welcome back…Jekyll." She said smiling

"*gasping* God…that _really _hurt!" Jekyll spoke behind his helmet distorting his voice.

"Really…Well this is why you're on the team isn't it Jekyll?" Waller asked

"His name is Jekyll? Jekyll and Hyde…how original." Copperhead spoke.

"Now to work…" Waller spoke "Your first mission is this: to infiltrate a top security base to find plans for international warfare…find it and report it back to us. You'll need Jekyll for this."

"Why? What's this wimp going to do?" Killer Frost asked

"This _wimp_ canhack into the security so you four aren't getting blown to pieces…" Jekyll pointed out his usefulness.

"So now are we all clear?" Waller said looking at her motley crew as they nodded in agreement "Then…get to work!" She commanded

(Bruce's POV)

Brue and Harley stood together in silence but Bruce broke the silence as he didn't want to remain in silence anymore. "Harley…I meant what I said. I missed you." Bruce said sincerely

"I know…you said…but Bruce…I killed Joker! You of all people should hate me." She said solemnly holding her head in her hands "I mean _you're _Batman! You don't kill. I'm a murderer…" she confessed but was held close by Bruce wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't hate you Harley…I could never hate you, I love you. I've been a mess without you." Bruce told her. "I know the pain Harley…how he hurt you…but after all this time, he did deserve it. The last part of your old life gone…you have to forget about it…about him…" Bruce looked into her starry blue eyes "Come back home with us…come back home to me…please…"and he aimed for her lips, Harley stopped him there.

"I want to…I really do…do you really mean that about what happened…I'm forgiven in your eyes…?" she asked.

"You always were." Bruce answered

Harley kissed Bruce passionately then whispered "thank you…" in his ear. The two continued their kiss and let it run into eleven o'clock. "On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…" Harley joked

"A kiss from a harlequin." Bruce finished with a smile

(Dick's POV) 

Dick was resting up in the living room; Barbara and Alfred were stitching him up luckily there want any permanent damage. "I've got to stop ending up like this. It's not getting me anywhere." Dick groaned.

"Finally you listen to reason Master Dick; you _and _Master Bruce of course." Alfred explained

"Speaking of…how did Bruce get there…last time he wouldn't leave the office…so how did you get him to rescue us?" Dick inquired smiling

Alfred smiled "I don't know what you mean Master Tim." fetching a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

(Tim's POV)

"Master Tim, I don't think you should be doing this." Sonia whispered

"Don't you want to know about them, if they're back together or not?" Tim whispered back

"Well yes…but…" Sonia whispered

"Come on! It's just a check up on them!" Tim whispered looking into keyhole seeing Bruce and Harley making up. "Yes, score!" Tim signalled in joy

"Tim, I know you're there. Come on out." Bruce's voice called out.

"Crap." Tim whispered as he opened the door

"Come on in, Tim…" Harley said as he entered "Cause I'm stayin'." Her accent came back, ever so slightly; she held her arms out to be welcomed back to the family.

"Ha-ha!" Tim ran into Harley's arms "Welcome back Harley!" smiling

"I'm glad to hear that." Bruce smiled placing his hand on Harley's shoulder.

(Hyde's POV)

'God, how do I get myself into these messes…still, this feels wrong.' Hyde asked himself.

"Hyde, do you have a location for us?" Deadshot asked

"Yeah…Floyd: you and Slade take the east side rubber bullets only. Copperhead you sling around silencing only. Frost you take the gates freeze them and get access and Croc…" Hyde commanded

"Yeah, what?" Croc's anger voiced through the headset

"Try not to kill anyone until Deathstroke and Deadshot say so." Hyde answered

"Screw you Hyde. You don't control me!" Croc roared

"No. I do, Hyde is _my _second in command. What he says goes!" Waller spoke through her communicator. "Now…are you in position?"

"Yes, ready, right here. *roar*" the team answered

"Hyde?" Waller asked him

"Ma'am." He answered with authority

"Well then…on with the mission." Waller ended.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	3. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 3

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 3

*December the fourteenth*

(Harleen's POV)

Harley woke back up in her old room back at the manor; she recalled the night before about staying and she didn't regret it…but she did still have some guilt over Joker and Bill. She checked her clock six thirty in the morning, Bruce and the others weren't awake yet. Not be able to go back to sleep she went downstairs into the kitchen; there she saw Alfred and Sonia making their own breakfasts and preparing for the rest of the household. "Ah, Miss Harley, you're up early. Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked kindly as Sonia moved from her seat for Harley to sit down.

"Somewhat Alfred; I'm just…getting used to being here again. Can I use the oven please?" Harley explained

"Of course." Alfred asked giving her access to the oven.

Harley tied her hair back and put an apron on "Okay…this _shouldn't_ be _too _hard…" Harley said to herself "Come on, Harl, you've done this a million times before…you can do it now." She whispered to herself. Harley went over to the cookbooks just to refresh her memories and searched under: "Breakfast" and the letter "P" in a pastries book. "Ah, here we go." She smiled soon after she collected the ingredients and implements.

"Miss Harley, _we _should be doing this…" Sonia pointed out.

"I know…but cooking helps me think. I know this is your job…but…" Harley spoke growing in sadness

"But you want to do this on your own. I understand, Sonia: attend to the other rooms. I believe that Miss Harley has everything under control." Alfred smiled as the two of them left.

Harley smiled and remembered the way how she made her breakfast pancakes and this song that Bill used to sing when he was cooking when he thought no one was listening onto…Harley decided to put her own spin on it:

_It was the springtime of the year_

_The flowers were all blooming_

_A young man from my home country_

_Fell in love with Barbara Gordon…_

Harley laughed at her lyrics, mixing her current affairs with Bill's song.

_This young man took sick and he went to bed_

_And he called for Barbara Gordon_

_She came to him and she softly said:_

_Young man I think that you're dying…_

But unknown to Harley, Alfred and Sonia could hear her; Harley wasn't a top rated musician but she did have a beautiful voice after all between her and Ivy; they won the Prison Karaoke Contests four years on different sentences. And they even won the duet trophy a couple of times.

_I am not dying the young man said_

_One kiss from you will cure me_

_One kiss from me you'll only see_

_I saw that your heart was breaking._

Harley continued to sing the song her own way; she didn't like the original lyrics because it ended like Romeo and Juliette.

_Do you remember last Sunday night?_

_Out in the masquerade ball,_

_You danced all night with the village bride_

_And you kissed Barbara Gordon._

Outside Dick and Barbara woke up a few minutes ago listening intently on the song, they saw Harley cooking breakfast while singing.

"Is she singing about us?" Dick asked

"Well it's my name, she's using." Barbara answered

They heard Harley continue and they listened on.

_So she went back to her father's home_

_And she heard the church bell tolling_

_And each toll the bell did ring_

_Rang out for Barbara Gordon_

Now Tim listened into the song, leaning against the wall hearing Harley's voice. He didn't say anything because she may want this to feel better.

_Now she'd went down, not very far_

_And she saw the wedding coming_

_Calm down, calm down she told herself_

_For life for you starts now_

_Oh father, father, take my hand_

_Lead me down the aisle today_

_A daughter you don't lose today_

_But a son you gain tomorrow_

The Bat-Family saw Harley laying the pancake stacks of three on the plates. One stack for each member: Tim, Barbara, Dick, Sonia, Ivy, Alfred and Bruce but not one for herself.

_So they both were married in the old church heart_

_And their love was higher_

_When they left husband and bride_

_They saw a robin fly and a bat with rose and brier._

As she ended Harley smiled and saw the results of her work: butter and syrup covered pancakes. "Man…you haven't sung in a while but you've still got it." Ivy spoke behind her.

"Argh! Ivy…god…don't do that." Harley yelled in surprise then laughed

"Bill would've been proud of you. You remembered that song he used to sing in the kitchens." Ivy smiled "hmm…these are great." Ivy said tasting her pancakes

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce awoke to the smell of cooking and went downstairs as he heard the music being sung he remained quiet and stayed still behind Dick and Barbara. He then heard Harley in surprise.

"Whoops busted…" Dick whispered with a grin

"You've got that right" Barbara answered

They heard Ivy say how good the pancakes were then Bruce spoke behind the team "what are you doing?"

"Argh! Bruce…freaking hell man!" Dick called out pushing the door open

"Did everyone hear me singing?" Harley asked in annoyance and embarrassment

"Yeah; guilty." They said

"Oh God…" Harley said holding her head in her hand

"I just came down for the pancakes; the singing was just a bonus." Tim spoke with a smile

As the Bat-Family came through they grabbed their plates and started on their meals. All except Bruce, he wanted to make sure Harley knew he appreciated her hard work. "Thank you Harley. You didn't need to do this but, thank you." he said kissing Harley on her cheek

"My pleasure." She answered with a smile

"Man…this really is good." Tim smiled

"Miss Harley, you didn't need to do this for us. We've already eaten." Sonia explained

"Oh well one for me then." Harley smiled while rubbing her stomach.

'Bruce you didn't?' Barbara's lips moved without making a sound

'What? no.' Bruce responded but got a: "Oh really?" look from Barbara.

Bruce picked up the paper and saw the headline: _Plans for international warfare stolen! U.S. Government looking into it. _Bruce would look into this later; right now he was glad to get Harley back home.

(Hyde's POV)

Hyde woke up from his nap…if you can call it that, two hours on a settee with a blanket thrown over him. He woke up seeing most of his team mates sleeping after the job; Croc was captured and sent to Arkham. 'Waller never wanted Croc a part of the team…she just needed the muscle…' Hyde walked over to a plant he owned next to his _bed_ and watered it. It was a rose bush that was blooming, he asked for this as it calmed him down; he went over to the computer and began typing looking between the plans and the email section 'What am I doing? I shouldn't have sent that…I have to delete the email before Waller catches me…and what did I mean by it?' Hyde thought to himself as he deleted the email he pondered to himself while humming a song he'd never sang before, only to himself.

(Ivy's POV)

Ivy went down to the Bat-Cave and saw her child growing in the healing tube; she had flowing red hair like her mother as well as the green skin, but she had her father's smile. "I wish he could see you Venus…he'd know how beautiful you are…what?" she said to her daughter then heard the Bat-Computer receive and email. It read: I never betrayed you. "Bill?" Ivy said before calling the household, she made a copy of the email in case it would be deleted. As they gathered to the computer the email was deleted but the copy was printed. "See. I told you. This _has_ to be from Bill." Ivy pointed out.

"Maybe…but the IP address is from an open Wi-Fi area, there's no way to track it." Bruce explained darkly…but somehow he knew Ivy was right.

"If he's alive…that mean's his death was faked…what if he was taken like Jason…maybe it's that again?" Dick explained

"Jason never sent emails saying about his crimes…this could be a trap. What do you think Harley?" Bruce asked his reunited girlfriend.

"I don't know…it could be one of Joker's prolonged pranks…you know how he likes screwing us over even _after_ his death." Harley said with disappointment

"Maybe…but it may be a lead." Ivy said. Before the alarms were going off.

"What's going on?" Tim asked "Who's attacking Gotham?"

"It looks like Firefly. Dick can't go in his condition, Ivy ready to suit up?" Bruce asked

"Yeah…I need to stretch my legs anyway." Ivy grinned

"You sure? It won't show off your _assets_." Harley quipped

"Oh…Bill made sure it would. I asked him to." She said opening a secret compartment revealing: a carefully preserved armour.

"Holy…" Barbara was stunned

"Is it just…" Harley was dumbfounded

"*garble, mumble, incomprehensible dribble*" Tim again…

"Oh God, not again." Dick groaned then he snapped his fingers "Tim! Focus!"

"Huh? Oh sorry" Tim said turning around to obscure his view. "Very revealing though." Tim quipped

"Oh…it is." Ivy smiled seductively

(Firefly's POV)

As Firefly was attacking Gotham burning everything in his path, collecting large amounts of money and jewels, he was struck by an almost invisible weapon. "Who the hell? You? Last time you got me was without my armour…I'm kitted out now! Ha-ha!" Firefly pointed at the figure in the darkness and then using his flamethrower in his direction, as the figure burned it didn't scream. "Huh? No screams? What the…?" Firefly questioned before being landed on by the Rogue "Get off me you brat!" as Firefly flailed around to grab the Rogue, he pulled off his jetpack "You moron! That's the only thing keeping us flying! ARGH!" as they plummeted; the Rogue used a wire wrapping itself around the lamp-post slowing their descent. "You…you crazy brat, I ought to…" Firefly struggled to breathe "I told you…I don't know anything about that guy…" the Rogue gripped Firefly's throat threatening his life; the Rogue's eyes stared into his soul burning into Firefly's mind. "Look I can …I can get you…Bane…yeah that's right Bane…he's over…he's over by Underground…he was in it with that guy's daughter…if you need info…he's the guy…just let me go…right…?"

"Hello there…" a muffled voice spoke behind the two masked people "You've got quite the repertoire…my employer would like your services…if you join you'll be part of an exclusive group. What do you say?" the figure had a grey helmet and padded black and grey armour; he must've been the age of the Rogue perhaps older, neither of them could tell.

"Who the hell would want me?" Firefly called out

The figure explained "Not you Firefly. Him." The hooded figure pointed to the Rogue "What do you say…will you join?" the Rogue shook his head "So disappointing…this is going to hurt…for the both of us." the hooded figure spoke as he clutched his head and grew at least three times his size. He now towered above the Rogue and Firefly. "Hyde, take Rogue…Hyde do good!" the self-proclaimed Hyde raced towards the Rogue. The Rogue zip-lined to the roof with Firefly tying him up so he couldn't escape; the Rogue then flew down landing on Hyde's head, but was grabbed by its legs and thrown into a car, but he used the momentum to perform a style of acrobatics landing safely. "How you do that? Hyde, grab Rogue!" Hyde roared racing towards the Rogue but was stopped by a large vine. "Who grab Hyde?" the Rogue saw who it was:

(Bruce's POV)

There was Batman, Bat-Shard, Robin and Nightbloom; each of them stood like prey looking at the kill, "Enough Hyde. He doesn't want to go with you!" Batman said looking intently at the hulking beast. "Shard, you and Robin take his blind spots. Nightbloom hold him down."

"Got it." the three spoke in unison as they descended in the night, with Nightbloom descending on a large vine; Hyde roared trying to get free, but the Rogue landed a few punches on his face trying to knock him out but was unsuccessful, whoever this was had a _very _hard head.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this." Shard quipped to the Rogue throwing a Shard-Star at the behemoth, the Rogue saw her and saw a red dot on her chest; he reacted immediately getting her out of the line of fire. "What the?" she exclaimed seeing the bullet hole in her cape. "How did…Deadshot! Batman, Deadshot's here!" she shouted

"Deadshot, no kill! Need Rogue alive…not dead!" Hyde struggled to be released from the vines.

Batman picked up the frequency and heard Deadshot's voice: "Yeah, yeah…but how the hell did that guy see it? He must have supervision or something." Batman flew up to the frequency's location as Robin, Nightbloom and Shard kept Hyde busy.

"How the hell did that guy see the shot? Batman? Oof!" Deadshot said to himself then saw batman fly into him.

"Why does Hyde want the Rogue?" Batman demanded from Deadshot twisting his arm behind the assassin's head.

"Waller…Waller wants him for the Squad…that's why." Deadshot struggled through the pain.

"The Squad…the _Suicide Squad_? Why?" Batman added pressure on Deadshot's arm.

"The kid has skills…Waller said: to grab the guy for it …Jekyll…the big guy down there…now he's Hyde was the envoy…" Deadshot strained

"Hyde, what is he?" Batman demanded

"Some pet for Waller; she commands, he answers immediately…he's filled up on Venom or something that's why he grows and shrinks…now let me go!" Deadshot explained.

"Thank you." then he knocked Deadshot out "Oracle did you get that? I'm heading back to help." Batman contacted his friend

"Yeah I got it, you best get back. Shard and the others aren't doing so well." Oracle replied with worry.

"I'm on it." Batman answered

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional, I do not own the song that Harley sings. Its original title is Barbara Allen; a song in the Public Domain, that was a basis for Frank Turner's Barbara Allen song. I do not own either song.**


	4. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 4

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 4

(Harleen's POV)

Bat-Shard and the Rogue distracted Hyde, he got free after ripping apart Nightbloom's vines. "Hyde take Rogue! Hyde smash Bat!" the behemoth roared

"He's _really _determined to grab you." Shard joked the Rogue didn't answer but he threw his projectiles in Hyde's direction, they didn't faze him…what manner of creature was he? "Oracle, we need help. Now! Robin, help!" Shard asked Oracle and called for the Boy Wonder.

"Okay I'll contact Batman." Oracle answered as she did Robin flew down and attacking Hyde with his bow staff.

"Little bird, peck Hyde. Hyde, snap wings!" Hyde spoke slowly but spoke with fear inducing words

"Crap!" Robin said as Hyde reached for him but Robin escaped.

Nightbloom tried to ensnare him with her pheromones and vines again…the pheromones didn't work because of Hyde's helmet and the vines were too weak to hold him down. "He's strong…but that armour is damaged. His left shoulder it's exposed!" Nightbloom pointed

The Rogue saw and opening and literally leaped at the opportunity, he struck the exposed shoulder and clawed at it. "*Roar* Rogue hurt Hyde…Burning hand…Poison? Argh!" Hyde roared as he threw the Rogue away tending to his wound. The mark was there now a clawed mark like the goons at Killer Croc's warehouse "Poison burn…poison doesn't stay." Hyde roared as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me he's got immunity?" Nightbloom groaned as Hyde rushed to her. "Whoa; watch it big guy, you're not messing with a frail rose here…I'm poisonous!" Nightbloom proclaimed.

"Poisonous…Poison…grab Rogue…crush weed…crush…Argh!" Hyde tried to force his mind onto something else but it pained him because inside the Jekyll part of him was forcing itself out.

As Hyde was now shrinking back into Jekyll and was slammed by Batman his helmet was now cracked Jekyll's eye was slightly exposed. As Batman grabbed Jekyll and saw his eye he demanded an answer "Jekyll, what are you? Why are you working for Waller?"

"*groan* Batman…Waller owns me…forces me to work for the Squad…making her armour and gathering info…Deadshot must've told you about that…Narsil…Anduril…you keep her safe…" Hyde was rendered unconscious, Batman aimed to take off the helmet but a great smoke cloud came and grabbed Jekyll.

"*cough, cough* What the…? Deathstroke!" Batman aimed for the assassin but missed.

"Sorry about this Bat-Family, but we need them for something. This will not be the last time you face Hyde." Deathstroke proclaimed carrying Jekyll over his shoulder and disappearing.

"What was he doing here?" Bat-Shard wondered sheathing her tonfa.

"Getting Hyde back…Damn it. So close." Batman groaned

"Did he say anything to you?" Robin asked

"To keep: Narsil and Anduril safe." Batman answered

"What's a: Narsil and Anduril?" Robin asked

"We'll find out later. Now what are…where's the Rogue? He was right here!" Nightbloom asked

"Crap. He's good…he might be better than us at making an exit." Bat-Shard explained

"*sigh* maybe we should head back…there's nothing here for us to find out." Nightbloom wanted to go back.

Batman picked up a shred of armour slashed off by the Rogue. "There's always something to find. But we'll head back."

(Hyde's POV)

Jekyll's head was pounding as he heard voices arguing around him. As he regained consciousness he saw Waller shouting at Deadshot and Deathstroke: "You compromised the mission Deadshot! Exposing what Hyde's allegiances are, giving the Batman information on Hyde and worst of all failing to capture the Rogue! And you Deathstroke; as much as I appreciated what you did in rescuing Hyde and Deadshot, you should've captured the Rogue as well!"

"Hyde was out of commission, he wasn't in any condition to capture anyone. But he wasn't so quiet around the Bat either." Deathstroke explained

"What do you mean?" Waller demanded

"The Bat slammed into Hyde as he was transforming back into Jekyll. He got a little chatty around him." Deathstroke added

"*groan* When you're gripped face to face with the Bat you say anything." Jekyll explained and then was punched in the gut by Waller.

"What did you say?" Waller demanded prepping her fists again.

"What Deadshot told him; that's it!" Jekyll groaned

"That _and _something involving a fictional sword." Deathstroke added

"A fictional sword…which one?" Waller asked

"_Narsil and Anduril keep her safe._ That's what you said." Deathstroke answered

'Narsil…Anduril…the blade that was broken…re-forged…' Jekyll thought "Argh…my head…what's with this cryptic bull crap!" Jekyll groaned

"Perhaps your mind is telling you something you've forgotten…" Waller spoke dusting her hand off 'And I have to fix it.' she thought "The rest of you find the Rogue; Deadshot, Jekyll: head to the medical room."

"Sure…" Jekyll and Deadshot exited to get healed up. Deathstroke followed

'If he's remembering he'll become a liability…what does Narsil and Anduril have to do with anything?' Waller asked herself.

Time passed Deadshot was sleeping in his bunk, Jekyll was searching for something to help his memory and found a copy of: The Lord of the Rings and looked for anything involving Narsil and Anduril. "You're remembering something aren't you Jekyll? Or should I call you: Impact?" Deathstroke asked implicating Jekyll was the name of a dead-man.

"Slade…yes…I'm remembering flashes…Narsil…the blade that was broken…re-forged…I'm remembering things that don't make sense…Anduril…the Blade re-forged…Bat-Shard." Jekyll said holding his head with his helmet still on.

"You know her identity?" Deathstroke inquired

"Yes…no…maybe…I don't know. All I know is: _something_ happened to me and Waller is The Key along with Bat-Shard." Jekyll spoke as he heard Waller calling for him "Got to go."

"Jekyll…why didn't you attack that Nightbloom girl?" Deathstroke asked

"I don't know…and _don't _call me Impact." Jekyll answered

Waller was standing at her desk with a chair in front of her Jekyll went over and sat down; Waller grinned and with a flick of a switch Jekyll was pinned to the chair. Jekyll struggled to get free but she whispered "Don't struggle Jekyll…all I want from you is information…and perhaps something else."

This couldn't be good.

(Talia's POV)

Time had passed since Talia's dalliance with Bruce; she had, with her father's permission, acquired a similar healing vault for growing child: an artificial womb. "Look at him. He'll become the next generation, greater than the ones who came before him." Talia said placing her hand softly on the glass looking at a forming sphere of human genetics.

"A true marvel Mistress." An assassin spoke "It'll become a fine heir to the legacy."

"_It…It…_? My child is an "_It"_ to you?" Talia spoke darkly looking at the assassin.

"Mistress…forgive me. But I do not know what to call your child because it has no gender at this time." The assassin begged forgiveness

"My child is a son. The Son of The Bat! And don't you forget this." she threatened the assassin with a blade to his throat.

"Of-of course Mistress." The assassin panicked

"Talia!" an elderly man's voice called out "Down here with your child again, my daughter?" the voice grew closer and revealed an elderly man with black neatly trimmed hair and a green with gold cloak.

"Master Ra's! I shall take my leave." The assassin bowed and left.

"Father…here to give me another lecture?" Talia asked

"No…I'm here because I have heard news of a Rogue assassin who is after me. I want him stopped…where is Sonia?" Ra's inquired

"Gone; she has lost her honour and has died in our eyes. As for the Rogue he _is _vicious. He took out most of the battalion when they "visited" Bruce's home." Talia answered

"So I've heard. I want this Rogue working for us. And if he is as strong as Bruce…then maybe he'll make a fine husband for you." Ra's thought aloud

"Bruce is my only beloved father! You cannot do this again! Remember what happened with Bane? You cannot keep doing this!" Talia defended herself from her father's thought.

"Yes…I do remember…but we shall see." Ra's disappeared leaving Talia with her son.

'I will never marry anyone but Bruce. He _is _mine!' Talia thought looking at the growing embryo.

(No-One's POV)

Down in the underground, the flickering lights and graffiti labelled walls with holes in them, covered by anything to stop the drafts. There were no trains running through this line anymore, condemned, after a brush with Killer Croc and Solomon Grundy it'll be only one thing after those two came through here; down in the old service room was a large collection of Batman and Bat-Shard pictures on screens including the Rogue. As the Rogue searched for Bane the towering man spoke behind him in a thick South American accent "Looking for me little Bat?" as the Rogue turned around he saw the goliath of a man: tubes of Venom were pumping into his brain enhancing already imposing physique, his face was covered by a wrestler's mask and wearing a large overcoat with his wrestling gear underneath. He didn't strike as he saw the fire in the Rogue's eyes "You are after Ra's Al Ghul, correct? Of course you are. You've been hunting him down for months. Firefly sent you didn't he?" Bane spoke the Rogue nodded "Of course he did. *sigh* So what do you want to do to Ra's?" the Rogue made a thumbs up gesture with his hand turned it sideways moving his thumb towards his throat, then going across over his throat…he wanted to kill him. "Ah…you want to kill the Demon's Head. Well it won't be easy, he has something called the Lazarus Pit; even if you kill him he can easily just come back. That's what the pit does: heals all wounds, reverse age and bring back the dead…at the cost of driving you mad." Bane explained. The Rogue listened intently; he bowed and proceeded to leave. "Where are you going little Bat? By my judgement you work with the Batman and Bat-Shard…Why should I let you leave alive?" Bane said getting up, preparing himself for a fight. The Rogue pointed to the picture of Ra's. "You only want Ra's? And you won't tell anyone about my location?" Bane questioned, The Rogue nodded. "Very well; you can go." Bane pointed the way out and as The Rogue began to leave Bane's heavy footsteps followed. Using his grapple gun the Rogue disappeared into the shadows "You cannot hide little Bat! You need the location for Ra's and the Assassin Guild! You need me!" Bane called out hoping to break _this _Bat, like he broke Batman's back. The Rogue made no sound when he landed behind Bane and slit the pumps flowing with Venom. "Argh! You little traitor! The Venom!" Bane roared grabbing the Rogue "I may have lost some Venom, but I've enough to do this!" Bane lifted the Rogue above his head poised for the iconic back breaking movement that made him infamous "Man who broke The Bat". As the Rogue struggled he threw a powder into Bane's face and made him see something the Rogue couldn't see. "Argh! The Bat! The Bat! I-I broke you!" Bane roared dropping the Rogue to the floor, as Bane tried to rub the powder from his eyes the Rogue grabbed Bane's collar and forced his sight upon him demanding an answer without speaking. "There…there is a spot where they gather in Gotham. They gather there!" as Bane told the location the Rogue left him to rot in his fear, leaving to the shadows.

(Harleen's POV)

*in the Bat-Cave*

'Narsil…Anduril…it can't be; Bill once called me that when I was away from Bruce…is he really alive?' Harley thought to herself as Bruce examined the armour fragment.

"It's a match…the armour, the blood sample and strangely the poison." Bruce spoke

"Bill?" Ivy asked with hope.

"Bill…" Bruce answered solemnly

As they Bat-Family gasped they saw the genetic materials for the armour as well: the same structure as the armour used for his Meta-Human armour only made for military purposes. Ivy finally knew that her boyfriend was alive, Harley and the others were grateful that their friend was alive. But what was that about the poison?

"He's alive…but why is he with the Suicide Squad?" Barbara asked

"Deadshot and Bill himself told me that he joined as Waller's Pet. Obviously when Bill froze Waller she took revenge on him by moulding him into a pet. And he's perfected his armour recipe." Bruce explained

"But the Rogue…that poison he was using?" Dick asked

"It looks like the poison, Ivy has in her physiology." Bruce spoke

"*groan* I can't believe you just did that!" Tim groaned doing a face palm.

"What? What did Bruce do?" Harley asked

"_The poison, Ivy_." Tim indicated at the sentence section "I thought Bill's jokes were bad, but that was terrible."

As they shook their heads; Ivy looked at the poison compound, being a botanist and scientist she knew the compound but wondered how it was with the Rogue. "How did this Rogue get my poison?"

"I don't know…maybe somehow he found an old place of yours?" Harley wondered

"Maybe…but it's for tomorrow…if we still have today left." Ivy looked at the clock: ten fifty seven PM. As the group went to bed Bruce and Harley looked at the screen then each other.

"Hell of a day right?" Bruce asked

"Yeah…hell of a day." Harley replied

"*sigh* shall we head to bed then?" Bruce asked pointing towards the stairs

"Yeah…hold on there." Harley agreed then she stopped Bruce then hugged him "on the second day of Christmas…my true love gave to me…two loving hugs…" Harley joked

"So is this going to be _our thing_ then?" Bruce smiled

"Only for this year…" Harley looked at him; she did love Bruce and his smile.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	5. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 5

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 5

A few days passed the date is now December the Twenty Fourth, Christmas Eve, Dick was healed up and working with Tim patrolling around Gotham. Ivy was about to hold in her hands, her daughter: Venus, she finally chose a name. Barbara was with her father for some quality family time after all this they deserved it. Sonia and Alfred were having a talking session trying to find common ground; she wanted to be the daughter he wanted and he wanted to see her happy being herself.

(Bruce's POV)

'Now what to get Harley for Christmas…she has the necklace I got her ages ago. But I can't give her something else like that, what else does she like? Dresses, flowers, plush…' Bruce thought going around the Gotham shopping district, but unfortunately he wasn't alone in the place; someone was following him…a little pussycat.

As Bruce went into the next clothes shop he tried to find a nice dress or a pair of gloves. As the shop assistants left him on his own a seductive voice called behind him. "Hello Bruce…looking for something exotic?"

"Selina…" Bruce whispered closing his eyes. And as he turned he opened them again "What do you want?" he questioned her

"Oh…is the big bad playboy not looking for some little something for a special someone?" Selina asked walking towards him.

"Yes. I am." Bruce answered darkly causing Selina to grin "But it's not you." he continued causing her smile to fade.

"Oh Bruce…it's not fair that you shut me out. After all the good times we've had…" Selina was making a scene at this point getting people's attention

"Those times are over Selina. Do you really want to make a scene?" he said pushing her away from peoples view

"Is that how you see things now Bruce? Maybe I should wear _my_ costume? Seeing how you enjoyed that…" Selina teased Bruce

Bruce sneered and left "Goodbye Selina!" but Selina grabbed his hand

"Really Bruce; is this how you're going to be with me? Cold, aloof and bitter?" Selina made a pouting face.

"I'm with Harley, Selina. You made your choice, you left me. I've moved on, I suggest you should to." Bruce gave her an ultimatum and left the store.

'Oh Bruce…this game is only beginning.' Selina thought while she slunk back into the clothes store.

'Crap, I didn't get Harley anything…what am I going to do?' Bruce thought rubbing his hair.

(Harleen's POV)

Harley looked around the shops trying to find a gift for Bruce but she called Alfred to get some insight into Bruce's mind "Hello?" Alfred's voice called from the phone.

"Hi Alfred…do you know what Bruce likes for a Christmas gift? All this looking around is giving me a headache…I'm stressing out." Harley explained

"Miss Harley, don't worry. Master Bruce sometimes enjoys small gifts to expensive ones." Alfred reassured her.

"So a small gift, huh." Harley thought

"Miss Harley?" Alfred asked

"Alfred, I'm just going to the store. I'll be right back soon." Harley explained "See you back home." As Harley put the phone down she asked for a taxi to her store. As she arrived there she passed Bill's old run down store: the windows were broken in, there was litter all around the doors and inside. And she saw Jekyll standing in front of it. She walked up to him but was overly cautious she knew it was Bill but…would he remember her? "Hi there." Harley spoke

Jekyll turned and saw the young woman "Oh hi…you live round here?"

"Sort of…why are you here?" Harley answered

"I don't know…I was walking around and just…ended here…"Jekyll explained

"It's sorry to see this place ending up like this." Harley sighed

"Who ran it?" Jekyll asked

"A good guy…he died a while ago." Harley answered

"Oh…sorry to hear that…but it's funny. I'm starting to think of things I never really remembered…like a dream that really happened. Anyway, I've taken enough of your time. Goodbye miss." Jekyll offered his hand

"Goodbye." Harley reciprocated

"Nice to see _some _good people living in Gotham." Jekyll sounded happy as he walked away.

'Goodbye Bill.' Harley saw him walk away and she walked into her store.

*Back at the mansion*

Bruce and Harley decided to hide their presents for each other in their own rooms Dick and Tim were "relaxing" by playing Zombie Massacre Four: the Re-Return of the Double-Double Dead.

"No freaking way! There is no way you've got more points than me!" Tim yelled in frustration

"Well some people have it; others don't!" Dick said indicating him then Tim.

Ivy was tending the plants in the garden trying to reconcile her thoughts thinking about how Bill didn't recognise Harley. "You've really forgotten haven't you Bill?" she whispered

Alfred and Sonia were preparing the dinner for tomorrow as it was their first dinner as a family. "Father, do you think that Mister Freeze or Calendar Man will strike again? It seems to be that time they might plan something." Sonia said while peeling the potatoes

"Maybe…but it's possible that it won't happen. We all deserve this, especially Master Bruce, Miss Harley and Miss Ivy." Alfred tried to remain optimistic, while tending the turkey.

(Jekyll's POV)

Jekyll looked at the other members of the Suicide Squad as they were granted the holiday off tomorrow, Jekyll remained behind as he knew of only the Base. 'Waller…you think you've gotten rid of my _entire_ memory? I'm remembering _more _each time you force me to forget.' Jekyll thought as he posted something to the Wayne Mansion two days ago. 'Forgive me my Poisonous Rose. This is the only thing I can give you…tell Venus…I'm hoping to see her.' He looked at the computer screen looking at the vitals of the members excluding Killer Croc.

"Keeping an eye on them Jekyll?" Waller asked behind him

"Yes; all seems well with their explosive devices." Jekyll answered "With your permission Commander Waller, I want to take a sabbatical for the holiday."

"Hmm…I'll think about it Jekyll." As Waller walked away

'Soon Waller…Soon.' Jekyll thought.

(Victor's POV)

Victor Fries was panicking the money that Bill was sending for this month was dried up. "No, no, no! He couldn't have betrayed us! Not now! Not when I'm so close!" Victor slammed his fist into the table; the chemicals rumbled but didn't spill over. He went over to don his suit, but he heard a knocking at his door then a car going off. As Victor searched for who it was, there was a medium sized package left by the door "What is…?" he examined the box and looked at the label:

'To my friend; this should be enough.' On the front he then flipped it over when he went inside. 'Open B4 Xmas' it bore no name.

Victor opened it and saw inside the box opening the wrapping and saw a smart tablet, with it were a pair of unusual gloves and a note:

'To Victor, Happy Holidays; my gift to you and to Nora, I'm sorry I haven't made the drop offs in a while. The gloves will help with the touch screen. Your friend Bill'

"Bill…?" Victor said as he placed the box down on the table and put on the gloves "Hmm. Not a bad fit; comfortable to." He said with an agreeing nod. He picked up the tablet and saw the wallpaper:

It was a picture of Victor and Nora on their wedding day. Victor used his fingers to press the only app that wasn't part of the default: The First National Bank of Gotham app as he pressed it he was asked his name, as Victor typed it then clicked search his eyes widened, his hands shook and he almost dropped the tablet. "One…one…one and a half Million?!" he gasped he walked backwards into a chair gasping for breath… "Bill…" Victor smiled then laughed "You son of a bitch!" he then looked at Nora still frozen in her cryo-stasis. "Merry Christmas my love."

(No-One's POV)

The Rogue slipped behind the rafters of the Wayne Manor home and waited inside the attic. Only Sonia felt his presence, she went up telling her father she was going to find more decorations. "I know you're here Rogue. Your moves, your style, the way you install fear into the world…just like My Master." Sonia tried to be careful not to connect Bruce as Batman but he already knew about Bruce being Batman from his incarceration from ages ago. The Rogue remained silent and indicated he just wanted to sleep and have a Christmas meal; "Very well; but any funny business…and I'll kill you." Sonia threatened; the Rogue bowed his head and rested his head and fell to sleep. "So much for a ruthless killer; he just wanted a place to sleep…but why here…why in the attic?" she wondered and she left grabbing a box of decorations.

*Christmas Day*

Barbara and her father were spending time at their home; Bruce, Harley Dick, Tim, Sonia and Alfred were going to open their presents. "Hey where's Ivy?" Harley asked.

"She said something about a letter and Venus…the kid she was with." Tim answered

"Oh…wait, a kid?!" Harley replied with a "what the hell" sounding voice "What's she doing with a…?"

"Harley; maybe it's something not involving us, hmm?" Bruce explained

"*sigh* Maybe…" Harley sighed

"Let's just enjoy today okay?" Bruce asked

"Okay. I can do that." Harley hugged Bruce

(Ivy's POV) 

Ivy arrived at Bill's old home, his store, his past. Ivy held the hand of the twelve year old clone of her and Bill's DNA: Venus. Venus looked an almost exact clone of Ivy but her eyes were the same shade like Bill's; she wore Harley's shirt she made for kids of that age from the store along with a pair of jeans and trainers that belonged to Tim. "Mum…where are we going?" Venus asked her biological mother.

"We're going…hoping to see someone very important…just be patient." She told her daughter; as they saw someone in a large overcoat, his head was covered in a grey helmet reminiscent to Jason Todd's helmet. "You could've written earlier or something." Ivy spoke with some annoyance.

"But then…" the figure said turning, it was Jekyll but he sounded more like the man behind the mask…Bill. "Where would the romance be Ivy?"

The two saw each other for a few minutes then Venus spoke "D-Dad?" trying to believe who this person was, Bill nodded and she ran to him and hugged him tight. "You're alive." Venus was crying

"I know…I know…it's okay now…it's okay." Bill hushed his daughter holding her tight. Bill indicated towards Ivy to be a sort of unusual family. As Ivy and Venus felt a familial bond between them "One hell of a Christmas present." Bill laughed

Minuets passed as the three of them went into the park; it was about seven o'clock the streetlights were on and Venus was in the swings, Bill gave Ivy his present to her: a Christmas rose bracelet, Ivy looked at Bill with that helmet still on his head "What happened Bill; what really happened?" Ivy asked

Bill sighed "Amanda Waller. When I visited Crane to finish the list she injected me with a nano-virus serum that could detonate inside me if I stepped out of line. I used Victor's freeze ray on them and got the antidote, after the run in with the Joker…she recruited me into the Suicide Squad…wiped my memory, she thought she could control me…she almost could, she injected me with some weird drug that was like Venom…but more volatile. As I slowly remembered I made sure that I tried to remain anonymous towards you and the others before revealing my identity" Bill said holding his head in his hands "And I had to make sure that Waller thought I was on her side."

"That's why you were still struggling to remember…" Ivy finished then she looked at Venus "Who else knows of you remembering?"

"Deathstroke…he put together the pieces first…Waller manipulated my memory to make me reveal my intentions…she had no idea she was doing me a favour, I remembered everything she erased." Bill spoke with a gradually happy tone, Ivy hugged him "I've completed the Meta-Human armour. It's: self-repairing, bullet proof, laser proof, extremely durable and environmentally adaptable." He added "Venus looks just like you…beautiful."

"She's got your eyes." Ivy smiled as she saw their daughter jump from the swings to the floor like an acrobat.

"Mum, Dad! Did you see that?" Venus said running up to them into a hug.

"Yeah, we did. You should join the circus with that skill." Bill joked

"Nah…I'm going to be an eco-amazon, like mum!" Venus said looking at her mother.

"That's all I need to hear…hey!" Bill said doing a fake hitting his head movement then getting punched in the arm but Ivy.

"We better get going, come on Venus." Ivy said "Thank you Bill…for telling me this; knowing you didn't betray Batman or Shard…it helps."

"Mind erased or not…I won't betray you." Bill reassured his girlfriend.

Ivy looked at the ground then back at Bill "Take off your helmet…"

"Ivy…I can't…" Bill spoke sadly "What Joker did…" Bill tried to explain but Ivy managed to take the helmet off. She saw Bill's face the dropped it back down. "I'm sorry…too many scars…too much pain. You and Venus need to be safe." Bill explained

"Bill; Batman and Shard need to know." Ivy started

"I know…take the drive…it'll explain everything. I'll be home soon, I promise." Bill hugged Ivy

Bill hugged his daughter goodbye and promised the same thing, Ivy was crying with joy and sorrow. Venus looked at her and asked "Mum, is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes…it'll be okay." Ivy reassured her wiping her tears away as they went back to the car.

(Dick's POV)

*Earlier back at the mansion*

Dick and Tim were helping out with the washing with Alfred and Sonia. "Master Dick, Master Tim; it's quite alright, we've got this." Alfred explained

"No way Alfred, _we've _got this. Besides you and Sonia need some family time like Barbara and her dad; don't worry we'll be careful when putting the stuff away." Dick explained

"I'll only put stuff I can reach, no being a hero here." Tim smiled

(Bruce's POV)

"Sounds like Tim and Dick are trying to do their part in the cleaning." Harley smiled

"Can you blame them? Between the two of them they ate probably half of the food." Bruce joked

"It's so quiet…" Harley sighed happily

"We've had a full day…hardly quiet." Bruce explained

"You know what I mean." Harley nuzzled her face into Bruce

"Before I forget…I've got a gift for you." Bruce reached for the underside of the settee

"Bruce…you've given me: perfume, dresses and keys to a Bat-Bike…and you…I don't need anything else." Harley listed off (Bruce didn't propose, she's just being romantic)

"Yeah well…this gift I needed to give you last, when everyone wasn't here." Bruce explained getting a small-medium box from the underside and got up from the settee.

"Bruce…" Harley smiled as he handed her the box. As she unwrapped it; she saw something she thought she had lost, her: H Heart B bat-plush. "Where did you…I thought I lost it."

"World's Greatest Detective, remember?" Bruce grinned

Harley felt the soft plush in her fingers and felt a small chain that looped to a small pocket, with her Bat-Shard logo on it that was recently sewn on. Harley pulled out content of the pocket: a gold ring with a diamond shaped ruby set in the middle. "Bruce…is this…?"

Bruce nodded he got down on one knee and held Harley's left hand "Harleen Frances Quinzel…will you be my wife?"

Harley looked down at the plush and the ring, speechless. "Bruce Wayne…will you be my husband?" she smiled with joyful tears forming.

Bruce smiled and replied "If you say it…so will I." still holding her hand

And together they said it: "Yes."

As the newly engaged couple hugged in joy, Dick's voice called out "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" and a smoke cloud came through the door cracks.

"What the…?" Bruce called out

(No-One's POV)

*minutes earlier*

The Rogue snuck down from the attic to wander around Wayne Manor, but his main focus was the room Harley and Bruce were still in. He saw the two as Harley gasped: "Bruce…is this…?"

He saw Bruce kneel down; the Rogue did nothing but watch. He saw a beautiful thing that had blossomed; he could feel something well up inside him. "Harleen Frances Quinzel…Will you be my wife?"

The Rogue remained still as Harley responded Bruce's question with hers and they answered together the Rogue wiped a tear from his eye but then was stunned by Dick's voice behind him "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" the Rogue slammed down a smoke pellet and disappeared.

"What the…?" Bruce called out

(Ivy's POV)

"Whoa what's going on?" Ivy asked clearing the smoke away from her face and arriving with Barbara.

"Can't we have a peaceful Christmas?" Barbara asked

"The Rogue was here! Right by that door!" Dick explained

"Are you washing up Dick?" Ivy smiled looking at the dishcloth

"Unrelated, Ivy" Dick spoke

"He snuck in…he didn't cause any problems when he was sleeping in the attic." Sonia confessed

"He _snuck _in?!" Barbara shouted as Venus went to the Bat-Cave door and went downstairs

The others looked at Venus and diverted "Who's that?"

"Bill's and my daughter…and don't yell at her!" Ivy retaliated and they were stunned

"I'm an aunt already?!" Harley spoke in shock.

(No-One's POV)

Time passed and everything was being sorted out; Bruce, Tim and Sonia went up to see where the Rogue slept for the night and saw a note, it read: _thank you for letting me stay_.

(Ivy's POV)

"I'm an Aunt." Harley repeated with disbelief

"Yes…you're an aunt…and I'm a mother…who would've thought it: Poison Ivy being a mother to a living _human_…" Ivy smiled "Besides what's this "good news" you wanted to share?" Ivy asked, Harley showed Ivy her new engagement ring.

First there was silence…then.

"*Squeal*!" Ivy squealed loudly

(Dick's POV)

Dick and Barbara were having a quiet session alone as they heard Ivy squeal; Barbara looked at Dick as he smiled. Barbara sighed knowing she had lost. "Okay…my turn with the flying helmet and the feather duster."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my stories thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	6. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 6

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 6

*New Year's Day*

Bruce and Harley were the talk of the town: _playboy settles with seamstress for orphans_. It was all the rage for the past week, there was talk about if Harley was pregnant (boy were they off) about Bruce rushing things and a whole exaggerated amount of things pertaining to this.

"Geez I guess people get excited when famous people get married right?" Harley asked looking at her fiancé.

"You should've seen what happened during Ian York's marriage." Bruce smiled snaking his arm around Harley

"Yeah, the: brass band, the obscenely large ice sculptures…the five hundred spectators…the ridiculous dress code." Harley listed off laughing

"Speaking of spectators…" Bruce pointed to a large group of paparazzi flashing their cameras.

"Have you been giving them ninja techniques or something?" Harley joked pulling Bruce's hand

"No…run!" Bruce laughed running with her down the streets.

The paparazzi called out following them "Mr Wayne! Mr Wayne! Is it true Miss Harley's pregnant?" and amongst other questions as they ran asking ludicrous questions.

Above the roofs Catwoman saw the duo and she held a small harlequin plush from Flora Plush and clawed it to shreds "So; you've made your choice…you've chosen _her_." She threw the doll down into the trash. "But you won't enjoy it for long." She made the threat without anyone hearing her.

(Talia's POV)

Talia read the newspapers from the following week: _Bruce Wayne to wed_ _Harleen Quinzel, Playboy to Marry. _Etc. she threw the pages away into the rubbish. "Mistress…do you need anything?" an assassin asked his mistress.

Talia had her thumbnail in her teeth and then turned to her soldier. "Harleen Quinzel: her heart in a box, her head on a spike and her carcass thrown in Pena Duro!" she spoke with anger while retaining her composure.

"As you wish Mistress." The assassin spoke readying to leave

"Not…you." Talia stopped him. "I want to end her with _my own_ hands." she said clenching her fists.

"As you wish…Mistress" the assassin left leaving Talia alone.

(Hyde's POV)

"Here, Hyde. Looks like the Playboy's finally tying the knot…who'd thought it would be with this Quinzel woman of all people and not some floozy model or gold digger…though maybe she is." Copperhead was reading the papers that Hyde had kept safe.

Hyde glared at Copperhead though his mask and she wasn't paying attention. Hyde wanted to say: "Harleen is _not _a floozy or a gold digger." But he knew that saying that would give Waller incentive to go after her and Bruce so he just lied saying: "Yeah…with all that money and resources she'd be on easy street for life." He mentally punished himself while working on a new piece of kit.

In came Waller brandishing the latest newspaper "Is everything operational Hyde?" she asked looking over to her loyal pet.

"Near enough. The tech is ready, the armour is stitched and we've got a location on where he'll strike next." Hyde answered immediately.

"Good. The Rogue may have escaped us once; but now we're ready to induct him." Waller grinned then looked at the headlines and spoke them aloud "_Bruce Wayne settles down with Harleen Quinzel; a match hand-stitched in heaven._ A bit clichéd but it works…now where is the Rogue?" she asked Hyde

"He _was _in the vicinity of Wayne manor. _Now_ he's down town Gotham. He's fighting…" Hyde began

"Solomon Grundy. At Bill's Armour and Tech, should be interesting." Waller answered

"Let him fight him. Why should we care?" Deadshot jeered

Hyde looked at the police cameras and saw something "Because Wayne and his fiancée are there right now!"

(Bruce's POV)

'Great, first: the paparazzi. Now: Grundy!' Bruce thought "He must've regenerated fully" he spoke getting Harley out of the way.

"Can't we _ever _have a normal day?" Harley asked knowing the answer Bruce smiled and ducked as Grundy threw large pieces of Bill's former store through a building.

"Grundy want Armour and Tech! Where tiny man? Grundy want revenge!" Grundy roared before being impaled by several throwing stars. "ARGH; Who hurt Grundy?" he looked around then was fell by the Rogue. "Sneaky Man! Grundy crush Sneaky Man!" he roared and crushed the ground where the Rogue was standing but the Rogue dodged. The Rogue back flipped his feet into Grundy's face knocking him backwards then getting his balance; the Rogue signalled Bruce and Harley to go away.

As Bruce and Harley went away they saw two pods dropping down onto the rooftop. "I figured you needed these." Barbara's voice called through Bruce's phone.

"Thanks Barbara." Bruce answered getting his armour on.

(Harleen's POV)

As Bruce and Harley were slipping into their costumes Harley thought to herself with a daydreaming happy smile 'He's mine…all mine…the kindness, the love…his hot abs…whoa! Grundy first. Admire Bruce's ass later.' She snapped back to reality. Harley and Bruce were gone and Batman and Bat-Shard appeared, they flew down and landed to the floor to see the Rogue being thrown by Grundy.

Grundy threw the Rogue into a car; even the pain from that didn't make him groan in pain. "Grundy smarter now! Grundy break Sneaky Man!" he laughed raising his left foot. "Argh!" he called in pain

"That's enough Grundy!" Bat-Shard ordered throwing a Shard-Star into his back.

"Grundy break Bats!" Grundy turned and ignored the Rogue and raged towards the duo.

As the two split apart Grundy landed between them and the Rogue struggled to rise but was held up by Bat-Shard "Didn't your mother tell you not to mess with killer zombies?" the Rogue got himself up and nodded at Shard then grapple gunned his way to the roof trying to work through the pain. "His eyes…Batman!" she wondered then saw her fiancée fighting Grundy.

(Bruce's POV)

'Shard has the Rogue under wraps. I've got to maintain Grundy.' Batman thought while punching Grundy in his oversized stomach "When did you get stronger?" Batman questioned Grundy

"Grundy get smarter, Grundy get stronger. Tech Man crush Grundy; Grundy crush Tech Man!" Grundy explained swinging his fists down towards Batman. "Strength from home; crush Bat!" Grundy roared again but the zombie was landed upon by Bat-Shard again ploughing him into the ground.

"Good timing." Batman thanked his partner

"Any time." Bat-Shard smiled

"Grundy…crush little…huh?" Grundy strained getting up then his back was poked at by someone.

"Knock, knock." Spoke the voice as it punched Grundy in the back blowing his stomach into the next building.

"ARGH!" Grundy roared, as Batman and Bat-Shard were revolted and holding back their vomit.

"*tutting* Grundy…you never learn." The voice spoke.

It was Jekyll!

"All this time waiting for a dead man? Bill is dead, you've wasted time." Jekyll spoke as Grundy tried to get up but Hyde crushed Grundy's head in with a single punch just like with Bill on Halloween night.

"Okay…_that _was overkill Jekyll!" Bat-Shard spoke in direction of the helmeted armour goliath.

"Maybe; but zombies still come back until you destroy their brains." Jekyll spoke then he turned to the Bat themed vigilantes "Where is the Rogue?"

'*groan* not this again.' Batman thought then he spoke "We don't know. And why does Waller want him anyway?"

"That's the thing Batman: _Why does _Waller_ want him?_ The answer is obvious: she wants him for The Squad. That's why." Jekyll answered

"Bill, we can help you. Whatever hold she has on you we can help!" Bat-Shard tried to explain

(Waller's POV)

She overheard everything over the radio in Jekyll's helmet 'How the Hell does she know who you were?!' she thought "Ask her about Anduril?" she ordered.

(Jekyll's POV)

Jekyll remained quiet and then spoke "You know…I'm proud of you Anduril…you've really made something of yourself." He spoke like an older brother "Now one last time: Where. Is. The Rogue?"

Bat-Shard defended "We don't know."

Jekyll looked down at the ground and sighed "I know…he's tricky to pin down. I'm sorry for what happens next." Jekyll gripped his head and felt the transformation into Hyde. His screams and or roar transformed him into his Bane sized figure

(Waller's POV)

"They don't know? Then force them to tell!" Waller commanded Jekyll and she pushed a button on her computer. "We tried it your way Jekyll; now it's Hyde's turn." And she saw Jekyll transform into Hyde.

(Bruce's POV)

"Shard we have to stop him, now!" Batman said seeing his friend turn into an enemy.

Bat-Shard did a double take on her fiancé, she didn't want to hurt Bill but at the same time she didn't want to be destroyed by Hyde. "I-I don't know if I can." Shard answered

Hyde roared "Grab, Bats. Grab Rogue. Stop pain!" Hyde rushed towards to Batman and Bat-Shard but they dodged them and crushed into his former store. The store fell down on top of him and seemingly crushing him.

"Bill…" Shard whispered as she saw her friend seemingly crushed by his old life.

"He's not dead yet. He's survived worse." Batman was wary.

The Rogue saw Hyde punching through the rubble and roared out in pain "ARGH! Hyde break…Hyde break…" Hyde saw the rubble he saw a small gadget and started to slow down; he then saw the Rogue "Hyde. Catch. Rogue!" Hyde roared throwing the gadget away grabbing at the Rogue. But were inches away and felt his back being pressed upon ploughing him downwards.

The Rogue used what appeared to be an electric stun gun and pressed it against his neck as the voltage jerked through Hyde roared and Bat-Shard raced over to stop him. "Let go of him!" as he released the pressure Hyde shrunk down to Jekyll and was unconscious for a spell. The Rogue went to unlock the latches on Jekyll's helmet but left them alone and left the helmet alone. Bat-Shard tried to wake him but was taken aback by Batman. "What if he's…?"

"The mask." Batman said pulling Jekyll onto a sitting position "Oracle, we…we've got cargo coming back to the cave."

Ivy's voice came through "Bill?" she asked

"Bloom? Where's Oracle?" Batman asked

"She's out…I'll prep the cave." Nightbloom answered

"Thanks Red." Shard answered as the unconscious Jekyll, Batman and Bat-Shard entered the Batmobile.

(Waller's POV)

She slammed her fist onto the computer "Damn! That damn Rogue is more trouble than he's worth! And with the tracker destroyed I can't follow Hyde!"

(Harleen's POV)

*hours later*

'Thank god no reporters or paparazzi followed us. Bill needs help.' Harley thought as he lay on the table unconscious. "Why did the Rogue aim for his helmet?" she asked

"Because of what's hidden inside Harl." Ivy spoke solemnly holding her boyfriend's hand.

"What's hidden inside Red?" Harley asked

"*groan*…Where…where am I?" Bill groaned

"Somewhere safe." Ivy spoke softly

"Well; you're awake." Bruce spoke

"Remind me: never wear insulating clothes around electrics." Bill joked and groaned

"Why…?" Ivy spoke "Why go after The Rogue?"

"*sigh* it's good to see you too Ivy. Oof!" Bill was jumped upon by Venus

"Attack hug!" Venus smiled hugging her genetic donor/father

"*groan* hey baby girl." Bill groaned getting up "I told Harley and Bruce: she wants him for the Squad."

"Dad…why do you wear that helmet?" Venus asked politely.

"Venus…" Ivy frowned from her daughter's question knowing the answer.

"Because it keeps me from scaring you." Bill answered "Ivy take Venus out of here…I don't want her to see this."

Ivy nodded and ushered their kid into the next room. "That bad huh?" she gave a saddened smile

"Bill?" Harley asked

"From what I'm about to show you…must _never _leave this room." Bill spoke in all seriousness

"Of course. Sure." Bruce and Harley answered

Bill aimed for the latches on his helmet and slowly unlocked them. He never stopped looking at the engaged couple. He removed the helmet and what Bruce and Harley saw…opened their eyes to a sight they couldn't un-see.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	7. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 7

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile. Sexual scenes to come. The following chapter contains scenes of a graphic nature. You have been warned**

Chapter 7

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce and Harley looked in fear at Bill, their once recognisable friend from his kind face and generous smile…now only recognisable by the mask he wares. "I'm sorry…but _this _is what happens with Waller and Joker…their little _pet project._" Bill said returning his mask over his head.

"That's why you wear the helmet." Bruce spoke

Harley imagined Bill's face under the mask and spoke with as much courage she could ask "I guess Red knows?"

Bill nodded "Since Christmas…I never wanted to go after the Rogue. But Waller; she's persuasive." He said rubbing his neck "And I don't want to see my girl seeing my face regardless of what we both want."

"What _do_ _you_ want?" Bruce asked

Bill looked down at his feet then walked forwards observing the computer screen seeing the reflection of his mask then he spoke: "Revenge." Bill spoke darkly.

"That's not really a good idea Bill. For one Waller will kill you if you betray her." Harley spoke

"She won't kill me…" Bill spoke then whispered something to himself.

"Well you best lay low for a while." Bruce spoke

"That'll work for a few hours but it's not a permanent solution. But I appreciate the help Bruce." Bill answered "but right now…I've got some time to make up." Bill said leaving the room.

(Harleen's POV)

'I've got to tell him. Now.' Harley thought turning to her fiancé. "Bruce I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harley?" Bruce inquired

"It's about the Rogue…I saw his eyes." Harley spoke trying to wrap her head around the subject "And he was almost obedient towards me…"

"Why? What did they look like? _Why _would he listen to you?" Bruce asked

"Well they were blue." Harley began to walk around "Just like…like…"

"Like _mine_? Harley there are hundreds of people with blue eyes." Bruce spoke reassuring her holding her in his arms

"No…like _mine_!" she answered feeling scared but safe. "He acknowledged me like…he knew me, who I was." Harley felt worried

"Harley…" Bruce held Harley looking into her eyes "If he did…why hasn't he: acted on the information he's gathered? He probably acknowledged you because he sees you as someone he looks up too?" Bruce said looking at his betrothed.

Harley calmed down and looked at Bruce and smiled "You're probably right…still he saved me, I owe him a *thank you* at least."

"Of course I'm probably right. Let's go home." Bruce said letting them go home.

(Waller's POV)

Waller began cursing the Rogue for his interference for her and losing Hyde "That little bastard! Deathstroke!" she called out to the mercenary

As Deathstroke walked towards the enraged government official he calmly asked "What?"

Waller shouted at the one eyed assassin "I want that Rogue _dead_! Do you understand me? Dead, deceased, cease to be, no more!"

"Why not send Lawton?" Deathstroke asked

"Because _he _hasn't had a previous encounter with him on friendly grounds!" Waller said showing a surveillance photograph of the Rogue and Deathstroke. "You can get close…Take. Him. Out!"

Deathstroke knew he couldn't lie his way out of this. "Fine." He answered and left to complete the contract.

(No-One's POV)

The Rogue looked at his list leaving only Harley Quinn and Batman left he held his hands on his bruises; putting back the list he drew out a photograph that was slightly singed on the edges. As he saw it he began to tear up then put it back in his pocket. He heard someone coming and remained hidden, it was Hyde! He was walking towards the park he leapt down towards him. "Whoa! Scared me, kid. Hey…the Rogue? What are you doing here?" the Rogue looked at the figure and showed the picture of Ra's. Hyde thought to himself 'he's probably never seen me like this before' and he answered "sorry. Not seen him." As the Rogue went off Bill stopped him and asked "Why are you hunting Ra's al Ghul? There's got to be a reason." The Rogue left and dropped a newspaper without him knowing. "What the…?" Hyde asked picking it up "My…God…" as he examined it

"Daddy!" a small child's voice called out Bill put the paper in his coat as she jumped on his back.

"Hey Venus." Bill said kindly and went off with his daughter; as the Rogue saw he had dropped the paper knowing he couldn't get it back he vanished.

*weeks passed: Date February fourteenth*

Time had passed for everyone: Ivy and Venus began to live within range of Wayne Manor but had enough room to be independent, Bruce and Harley had set a date for their wedding April twenty third. Dick and Barbara have been more open about their relationship and got a small joke about _them _getting married next by Tim. Speaking of Tim: he's been getting certain looks from Venus…he's still recovering from his previous look at her in a swimming costume.

"Is he still out of it?" Harley asked looking at Dick

"Ivy, tell your daughter: we need Tim's brain _working_ and not in la-la land twenty four seven."

"Sorry…but he shouldn't have spied on me." Venus spoke in her defence

"Why was he spying on you?" Ivy asked

"Remember _that_ swimming costume you got me?" Venus explained to her mother

"Oh…_that _costume…" Harley clocked on.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce was staring at his parent's portrait breathing slowly but with joy, he and Harley would be married in a matter of months. "Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"Hey Alfred." Bruce said turning to his former guardian.

Alfred placed a cup of tea down and spoke his mind "Your mother and father would be proud of you. Both as: Batman and what is to come."

"I know…" Bruce said smiling at the portrait. "I know I'm doing the right thing."

(Selina's POV)

"So you've set the date hey Bruce; with that floozy Harleen? Well _we've_ got something else in store." Selina spoke grimly turning to Talia al Ghul.

"Remember Catwoman: he must not come to harm, only that manipulator Quinzel." Talia spoke stroking one of Catwoman's multiple cats: a black tom-cat, purring in her lap.

(Bill's POV)

Bill let Ivy and Venus sleep in their woodland room and examined the paper once again making sure he didn't miss a single detail: Date, Name, Location, Pictures, Age, Text and Context; all these were vital. "_This…_this is what he wants…revenge but he's after the wrong person." He said putting the newspaper away. "I better get moving." Bill stroked Ivy's hair affectionately and left to find The Rogue.

(Harley's POV)

"Happy Valentines-Birthday Harley" Harley was greeted by a standing ovation by hundreds of Gothamites at a birthday bash for her at the Gotham Music Hall. Even though the celebration was large scale it was kept to a small amount of people, Harley just wanted a normal like Birthday without any craziness.

"Okay, for your birthday: I'm hiring an acrobat team." Harley whispered in jest to her soon to be husband

"You mean: Tim, Dick and Sonia?" Bruce smiled

"Bingo." Harley smiled hugging his arm lovingly

As the evening progressed Harley was talking to some of the rich list of Gotham including some similar faces from ages past; Harley didn't let that discourage her, especially on her birthday…the one day of the year she actually could be herself again and not Harley Quinn (not that she was that anymore) she and Bruce left and went back home. As Bruce lead Harley inside the library a snuck a gift for her "Happy Birthday Harley." Bruce smiled handing a carefully wrapped box.

"Bruce…" Harley started taking off her prized necklace that made them an official couple "You didn't have to get me anything." She said hugging her future husband

"I know. But I wanted to." Bruce kissed her fiancé.

Harley was handed the box and as she unwrapped it she was thinking 'what did he get me this time? Too big for a necklace, to light for laptop…what is it?' as she unwrapped the paper she saw a plain white box and as she opened it she beheld a plush rabbit with a top hat and bow. She knew immediately that it was just like the rabbit she made when she was twelve. "Bruce…this is…" she slowly picked up the plush rabbit and saw its button eyes and felt its soft fur in her fingers.

"Like the one you made when you were younger, I paid attention. I thought it would be appropriate; seeing how far you've come and where we're going. I hope it's okay?" Bruce explained and then asked

Harley hugged the rabbit and was awash with emotions then she looked at Bruce and hugged him crying. "You…you're really something Paladin." Calling Bruce by his pet name then kissed him. It was a perfect day for them and hopefully it would continue to their wedding and then beyond.

(Deathstroke's POV)

Deathstroke had tracked the Rogue to a secluded location, he called him out. "You best get out here Rogue. Don't make this more difficult than it already is." The Rogue landed to the ground softly but Deathstroke heard enough to notice him. "So…you did show. Do you know _why_ I'm here?" the mercenary asked. The Rogue remained still thinking on an answer then shrugged. "It's because Waller wants you dead. Personally I think you're an okay kid: loyal, strong and determined, a passion for what you believe in. You remind me of my kid; but this isn't personal." Deathstroke unsheathed his sword and poised for attack, the Rogue readied himself for attack

As Deathstroke lunged forward Bill called out "Wait!" thus stopping the two in their tracks.

"Hyde? I thought you were dead!" Deathstroke asked

"Almost; Slade don't do this." Bill began to reason with him.

"Sorry; but if I don't Waller will kill me." Deathstroke explained indicating the nano-virus in his blood.

"I know…but what if I have found a way for _Waller_ to share our fate?" Bill spoke the Rogue remained still as he found no honour in not hitting an opponent with his or her back turned.

"What…Way?" Deathstroke asked

"Simple…we just give her a taste of her own medicine…" Bill sounded malicious.

"I'm listening." Deathstroke had his interests peaked as the Rogue remained still

*February nineteenth*

Bruce's Birthday; Bruce awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. "Hmm…Something smells good." He groaned himself awake.

"It should…it's just for you." Harley's voice spoke softly and lovingly.

Bruce rubbed his eyes and moved upwards and beheld his betrothed with an apron on and holding his breakfast in her hands. "Harley…this is a great way to wake up." He smiled and examined the breakfast and her. On the plate were two pancakes: one a bat and a heart, strips of bacon, a small bowl of strawberries and a glass of orange juice.

"Happy birthday, lover." Harley kissed Bruce on his nose as she leant forward on the bed.

"Har-Harley. You're not wearing…" Bruce stuttered seeing Harley's chest.

"Just part one, of your gift." Harley smiled towards Bruce "I've got to check something, be right back."

As Harley moved off the bed, Bruce began having a drink of his orange juice thinking 'Part one?' then did an immediate spit take to the side "Harley!" he called out in disbelief

Harley's exposed back was revealed to Bruce, her well-toned curves of her waist and posterior, her slender legs and her hands carefully placed protecting her precious parts. She let out a fake gasp in shock "Mr. Wayne! I hope you're not examining my physique!"

Bruce looked dumbfounded then instantly caught on with a smirk. "Well, isn't it my birthday after all?"

"It may be your birthday, but it is not suitable for a reasonable man such as yourself to see a lady exposed in such a manner!" Harley spoke as if she received training from Alfred

'Where's she going with this?' Bruce thought to himself.

"I'm going to have to _punish _you…" Harley walked seductively towards him then taking the breakfast tray from the bed.

'_Now _I get it.' Bruce thought as he was pushed down to the pillow as Harley sat on top of him with the quilt in between them both.

"Ready for your punishment; B-Man?" Harley smiled leaning forward to her future husband

"What did you have in mind?" Bruce moved in and kissed her tenderly which she reciprocated. Then they heard the door open.

"Hey Bruce, you getting up or…" Dick walked in on the two seeing Harley now sitting up with her back facing Dick. Her head was facing him as well with a disappointing scowl and Bruce also giving him the same scowl. A few seconds of silence then Dick left with a look of horror he _could not_ un-see and closed the door behind him.

"Think he'll learn twice to knock before entering?" Harley asked turning back to Bruce

"Maybe…but you need to learn twice about something." Bruce answered

"What?" Harley asked "Whoa!" she said being flipped by her beau then smiled lovingly "oh…" and the two continued their romance for the day. "Happy Valentines-Birthday Bruce."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	8. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 8

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Semi-Sexual scenes to come. The following chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. You have been warned**

Chapter 8

*February Twenty Third*

(Harley's POV)

Harley is working in her boutique with her staff; she's been working non-stop to pay towards her wedding but needed to sort some things out between a few things, but she thought of the day she and Bruce would be husband and wife and his birthday that had gone past.

"Where is she? Where's Harley?" Ivy's voice called out looking for her friend.

"Miss Ivy! She's in her work room!" Mabel spoke indicating Harley's location

The door was opened and then shut; Harley turned around and saw Ivy with a look of amazement and a twinge of 'what the hell?' about her. "Ivy what are you doing here? It's your day off." Harley spoke.

"Don't you: _it's your day off,_ Me Miss Quinzel!" Ivy said pulling up a chair and pulled Harley around to get her attention "I know what you did!" she accused Harley of something.

'Oh crap. Dick must've told her. No use denying it.' Harley sighed "Okay, but I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"Not a big deal? It's a huge deal Harley!" Ivy exclaimed

"Okay, but why are you getting upset about this?" Harley asked

"Upset? You must be freaking crazy about this!" Ivy exclaimed again

"Look: what Bruce and I were doing on his Birthday, was no concern for Dick to spread around!" Harley explained blaming Dick in the process "He shouldn't have walked in on us to begin with!"

Ivy looked dumbfounded "What are you talking about?"

Harley looked at Ivy "What are _you _talking about?"

"I was on about you making me your: Maid of Honour. What are _you_ talking about?" Ivy explained then became intrigued

"Erm…nothing…never mind." Harley tried to weasel her way out of it and getting back to work.

Ivy turned her back around and looked straight into her friends' eyes "What _did,_ you do on Bruce's Birthday? Hmm?" looking for some interesting stories Harley had to tell now.

Harley blushed and explained "*inhale slowly* I spent the day with Bruce in bed. I didn't know what to get the guy who has everything; so I gave him: Me…he told me I was the best gift he ever had." Harley confessed and blushed thinking of it again feeling warm and happy. "Err, Ivy? Are you in there?" she asked looking at her friend.

Ivy's face was stunned in a plain look then grinned; she hugged Harley tightly almost choking her. "I knew looking through those websites was a good idea! And you said it would get you into trouble!"

"Ivy-Ivy…release! Release!" Harley choking through the sleeper hold grip and gasped for air as Ivy released her hold from her.

"Sorry. But you've _got _to dish now!" Ivy asked

"No!" Harley called out

"Why not?" Ivy asked; Harley used her eyes to indicate their location while getting her breath back. "Oh okay, we're not through here though Harl." Ivy said getting up and pointing her finger to Harley as both of them smiled.

"I don't doubt it." Harley spoke smiling.

(Dick's POV)

*a few hours later*

"Well if _you _didn't download these, then who did Dick?" Barbara shouted at Dick as she examined the computer's hard drive and saw several suggestive pictures of women in a picture folder labelled: RESEARCH. This wouldn't be bad but it was on Dick's folder.

"I'm telling you Barbara I don't know!" Dick defended himself but was losing.

"Excuse me. What's going on here?" Sonia asked entered to see the two arguing

"Sonia. Well, Mr "I don't know how porn got onto my computer" here is denying downloading seventy different poses of women on his file!" Barbara answered

"There isn't seventy poses…it's sixty nine. But I didn't download them!" Dick answered

"Well if you didn't, then who did?" Barbara questioned him again.

"Was the computer unlocked?" Sonia asked

"Huh? Yeah it was. I went out for about an hour training with Tim." Dick explained

"Then who was on the computer for that hour?" Barbara demanded an answer

"Miss Harley said she needed to do some research for Master Bruce and asked for some time on the computer." Sonia answered innocently.

Suddenly it dawned upon the arguing couple; it hit Dick more though for what he saw on Bruce's Birthday by accident. "Harley was using the computer?" Barbara asked

"Yes and she must've used Master Dick's profile not realising it was his." Sonia answered bowing then leaving "I'll let you and Master Dick work things out."

About a half minute passed and Barbara spoke "Dick, I'm sorry. I was being my rash self again."

Dick turned and shook his head "Barb; given the circumstances I would've thought the same thing…forgive and forget?" he held his girlfriend's hands tenderly.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Barbara smiled kissing Dick. "Just one thing." Barbara asked

"What?" Dick asked hoping to not know the answer

"What was Harley doing looking up suggestive positions on the computer?" Barbara wondered

'Crap' Dick thought to himself

(Tim's POV)

'Dang, Venus is cute. Dude, what am I thinking?!' Tim thought to himself as he and Venus were playing the video game: Super Hero Battle Four. Tim was playing as Ricochet Rocket and Venus was playing Lady Fatale.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Venus said triumphantly "That makes it fifteen to fourteen." She cheered having the controller in her left hand

"Ha, yeah…" Tim said not paying attention to the game

"Tim, what's wrong?" Venus asked

"Well…it's…erm…" Tim fumbled around his words; he was still only a kid "What do you think about me?"

"You mean as a friend?" Venus asked

"Sort of…I know you've been giving me some "teasing looks" while you've been here and…" Tim began to explain.

"Well it's because I've got most of my mum in me. But my dad told me I have to be careful, in this city there are some real psychos." Venus said putting the controller down. "But if you're uncomfortable with it…"

"No. No, it's not that. Well what I mean is I…*whispers*" Tim mumbled

"I'm sorry what?" Venus asked getting closer to Tim

'Ah, screw it!' Tim thought then kissed Venus on her cheek. This caused Venus to blush and Tim to almost regret doing it. "Sorry…I-I shouldn't have…" but then Venus pecked him on his cheek.

"Tim, I like you too." Venus smiled and she hugged him.

"Hey just asking…are your poison abilities like your mum's? Cause if I'm right _two _kisses is the cure and one is the poison." Tim asked slyly

Venus looked at him with a 'nice try' look "I think that's only when I kiss your lips." She continued to hug him and felt his embarrassment warm her.

"W-w-well maybe, we can wait a while to get to that stage?" Tim stuttered

"I think that'd be best, my dad is a bit overprotective and my mum…well you know my mum." Venus explained

"Yeah…I've remember Bill breaking a few people: Strange and Zsasz included. No offense." Tim becoming scared by Bill's image

"None offense taken…I just wonder where he is." Venus spoke sadly

"I'm sure where ever he is…he's trying to keep you and Ivy safe." Tim tried to console her

"I don't need a protector…I want my dad." Venus tear up "I miss him."

"I miss him too." Ivy's voice sounded behind the two.

"Argh!" the two called out followed by Venus asking "Mum? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Ivy smiled at the two.

(Bruce's POV)

Gotham Graveyard, Bruce stands in front of the Grave of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne died the Twenty Sixth of June. "Hi Mum…hi Dad, I know that you're looking down on me. I know I'm doing the right thing here; I love Harley, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's: fun, amazing, she…makes me feel happy, whole. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I just thought I'd let you know." Bruce placed a bouquet that Harley and Ivy gave him to place on their grave. As Bruce walked down to the car he felt that someone was near, he turned around and there was no-one there, seeing no-one he continued on and drove off but not shaking the feeling that someone _was _there.

(No-one's POV)

Sneaking back from the forest behind the graveyard, a man in a worn duster jacket, jeans and a black suit of under armour but what was most distinguishing feature was his face: it was covered in bandages except for his eyes and mouth being exposed he sneered at Bruce as he saw him get into the car and drive off "So Bruce…you're getting me again. First your father saves my mother; then you become the talk of the town with this Harley girl? Well enjoy it for now Bruce; because I'll take it _all _away from you!"

(Bill's POV)

"You sure this is going to work?"Deathstroke asked pulling a chain that cuffed Bill's wrists

"Nope, but we'll never know otherwise. The first thing is: we have to make sure the Rogue has enough time." Bill said following behind the mercenary. "The second is to give that psycho her own medicine."

Deathstroke pushed the intercom to gain access to the HQ he heard Waller's voice through the speaker "What is it, Deathstroke? Is the mission complete?" she sounded majorly ticked off.

"The Rogue is terminated _and _I've gotten a bonus." Deathstroke indicated Bill behind him.

The camera looked down and saw that Bill in chains "Excellent work Slade. I guess that's why they call you "The Terminator". I'll buzz you in."

(Fun Fact: Prior to the Arnold Schwarzenegger film *The Terminator not Batman and Robin #BARwasawful* Deathstroke's full name was: Deathstroke The Terminator, but this moniker was dropped to prevent people getting confused between the two. But some of the DC-Verse characters still call him: The Terminator)

Deathstroke and Bill were lead in by Killer Frost who gave the duo a complete "I don't believe this" look. "So, you killed The Rogue?" she asked

"Do you doubt me, Louise?" Slade asked Killer Frost using her real name

Killer Frost pondered and then walked towards Bill who still had his helmet on. "No…but I doubt that Hyde here would just let you. His mission was Priority One. Isn't that right…Honey?" Frost asked tracing her finger down Bill's helmet playfully

'God, is Louise playing dangerous with me? This is ridiculous!' Bill thought to himself 'Got to make this convincing.' "Slade killed the Rogue, my mission is over. Do you mind if I get these things off?" Bill gestured raising his arms, making a convincing argument

"I don't mind." Frost playfully spoke while Slade sighed

"Well I _do_ mind, I need to make sure you won't escape again." Waller entered "Frost, back to your station."

"Fine." Frost sighed "Until next time…Honey." She slunk away seductively.

Bill shivered in either disgust or from the cold, he couldn't tell which. "Was she getting under your skin there, Hyde?" Slade asked

"Either that or my suit needs fixing." Bill joked

"I take it the mission was a success?" Waller commanded

"Definitely. Here's proof." Slade showed a torn piece of cloth that was taken from the Rogue's clothes.

"His head would've been more acceptable." Waller stated

"Not without diving into the Ace Chemical vats. He lead us there and fell right in, Slade got the only piece he could salvage." Bill explained

Waller examined the piece and kept it in her pocket then signalled Slade to undo the chains. "Do you take me for a fool Hyde?" she questioned. This startled both Hyde and Slade thinking she must be onto them. She repeated slowly, "Do you. Take me. For a fool. Hyde?"

Bill answered "No, Ma'am." He remained calm but his heart was racing.

Waller stared at his eyes and answered "Good, because if I find out that you've lied to me…" she pointed her finger at the two of them "Well, you know the consequences." Meaning the nano-virus, she left and Slade went off to his position while Bill walked down the hall to the computer room.

'Psycho.' Bill thought to himself before being spotted by Copperhead, who slunk down to his level "God! Freaking hell, Copperhead! Give me some warning next time!" Bill spoke with worry.

"Maybe…maybe not. Welcome back Hyde, Frost was looking for you." she said walking in the opposite direction "She's gotten _quite _fond of you." she spoke before slinking off.

"Crap. That's all I need." Bill said while holding his helmet covered head in his hands, as he turned Copperhead was gone. Bill sighed then entered his room there were a number of: newspapers, books by the bed, gadgets and gizmos on the work-desk and Killer Frost snaking her arms around Bill behind him "Crap! Bloody hell Louise!" Bill said escaping her clutches.

"What's the matter Honey? Afraid of a little chill?" Killer Frost playfully joked

"No, just…_knock_ before you scare the crap out of me! Plus you're freezing me here!" Bill explained

"Aww, that's too bad…" Killer Frost wrapped her arms around his neck "Because I've got a way to get you warm."

"That's saying a lot coming from you." Bill said removing her arms around his person "Hey!" Bill shouted being forced to the ground and having his limbs frozen stiff.

"I'm not some air-headed bimbo, I know about your plan with Slade." Killer Frost explained while slowly removing Bill's helmet.

"Hey firstly: leave the helmet on!" Bill shouted and saw the Artic Fox grin thinking lustful thoughts "Secondly: I don't have any plan with Slade. And thirdly: don't get any ideas about the helmet thing!"

"Don't play coy; the antidote, I know all about it. Does Waller even know _what's _under your helmet?" Killer Frost traced down his chest making Bill breathe heavy…it could've been the coldness she emitted or Bill being aroused but only he could tell.

"Okay…say there _was _an antidote. What's in it for you? And no she doesn't." Bill tried to get his arms free while talking to Killer Frost.

"My freedom of course and obviously…" Killer frost explained while removing the upper part of her costume to reveal her chilled blue skin and exposed breasts "Something meaningful." She unlatched Bill's helmet. Bill groaned trying to get free, struggling to break the ice. "It's useless struggling. You can't move even with your strength. So you better just…" Killer Frost removed the latches and let drop the back of Bill's helmet "Enjoy it." She saw Bill's outgrown hair fall to the floor, it was toxic green, paying it no mind she removed the front part; as she saw Bill's face she was taken back in horror, but still remained on top of him.

"I thought you wanted this Louise?" Bill joked

"How…" she pondered stroking his face with her cold fingers

Bill turned his head away and explained with two names "Waller…Joker…"

Killer Frost leaned forward and placed a snowflake kiss on his nose, then stood on the floor. "She'll pay for ruining you; I'll help you." she spoke with a chilling voice then leaving with her top half now covered up.

Bill did a double take on his situation. "Louise you forgot to un-freeze me!" he yelled out.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	9. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 9

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 9

*March Seventh*

(Jim Gordon's POV)

Eight forty seven PM, Jim Gordon was working late at his desk 'I hope Barbara's okay, this is the…how many late nights have I pulled? *sigh* I hope she's okay. I know that she's gotten help with that Grayson lad; I see that they've grown fond of each other…I hope he's treating her right.' He thought kindly about his daughter and thought tentatively about Dick; even though he did respect him as Bruce Wayne's adoptive son he did see him as someone who was reckless.

"Commissioner! We've gotta problem!" Harvey Bullock stormed in slamming the door.

"What is it Bullock?" Gordon rubbed his eyes wondering what he was on about.

"There-there's a pile of dead bodies on our doorstep!" He explained

"What?!" Gordon asked in disbelief "You're not serious?!"

"Why would I joke about this? But that's not the worst part!" Bullock sounded sick to his stomach.

"What's the worst part?" Gordon asked as he followed his colleague

"They're um…they've got…*suppressed gulp*oh God!" Bullock held back his vomit, even after over twenty years on the police force and seeing several gruesome things, this sight was horrible.

"They've got what? *Gasp*!" Gordon asked then were reviled by the sight

"They've got no faces!" Bullock unveiled the sight to Jim Gordon

"What sort of monster…" Jim wondered holding back his revulsion "You know what, I don't care! Let's just catch this creep and send him to Arkham!"

"Yes Sir!" the officers said to command

"Erm Commissioner…these were also present on the bodies." a rookie cop handed the pieces of evidence to Jim.

"What is it?" Jim examined the evidence: several single strands of hair in separate bags "Get these down to the crime lab immediately!" Jim spoke with authority

"Yes Sir!" the rookie spoke to attention being careful with the evidence.

Jim looked at the bodies one last time before covering them up again. "Get these bodies to the morgue and contact any next of kin, they deserve that much."

"Yes. Okay careful with these bodies lads, you heard the Commissioner." An aged cop spoke

"What's the point, they're dead!" an officer spoke in an almost laughing matter "Not like they've got feelings like that crazy clown girl or Joker. Or what about that time with the girl yelling out: "I was making a deposit!" I mean how crazy was she? She was guilty as sin!"

Jim overheard the cop about Harley and felt a twinge of anger; this cop pushed all the wrong buttons with everyone, even Bullock who got on _everyone's _nerves wasn't as bad as this guy. Jim knew Harleen had changed her ways and remembered what had happened with the memory alteration a few months back and _this _guy was the one who sent Harleen to Arkham when she opened Flora Plush with Ivy. "Watch your mouth Karlson or you'll be on Desk Duty for the next month. Now give the dead _some _respect!" Jim ordered

"Yes sir…" Karlson begrudgingly spoke pulling each body into a bag

"Something to call Batman about?" Bullock asked

"Definitely; maybe he'll help shed some light on the subject." Gordon pondered as he went towards the Bat-Signal.

*forty five minutes later*

"He's usually here. What's keepin' him?" Bullock asked freezing his coat off

"He'll be here, he's probably engaged with fighting a drug lord or something." Gordon explained gazing at the signal in the sky.

(Bruce's POV)

*around the same time*

Bruce and Harley were at another gala with Veronica Vreeland and her friends, had been since seven. "Oh hello, Miss Harley how are things?" Veronica spoke politely to her.

Harley had on a blue dress with floral design she had made herself, she also wore the diamond and gold necklace Bruce bought for her again (she made a promise to wear it at all special occasions) "Ah you know, going well, how about yourself? Your dad doing okay?" Harley spoke politely trying to not aggravate her.

"Oh he's doing well, thank you." Veronica smiled then she noticed Harley's necklace "Didn't you wear that necklace at Martha Bland's Gala? Have you no others?" she pushed one of Harley's buttons and it was a big one!

"Of course I have." Harley quickly mentioned, but losing a small amount her cool, but composed herself when she touched it "But Bruce gave me this when we first became a couple, I wouldn't replace it like it was going out of fashion. It means too much to me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. So how's the engagement to Bruce going?" Veronica asked sipping champagne.

"Very well, thanks." Harley answered politely. She turned and noticed Bruce waving at her "Excuse me, my fiancé's calling me."

(Bruce's POV)

*the same time*

Bruce was talking to some of his Board members discussing that another company is making high-end military grade armour that could save a multitude of lives. "I believe if we invest in this company Wayne Enterprises could possibly double maybe triple its income. What do you think Bruce?" one of the members asked.

Bruce remembered what Bill said years ago: about the industrial espionage and his Meta-human Weave armour, before he was shipped off to Arkham. This was the proof his board members had stolen Bill's work and made billions from it, but he couldn't do anything. "Well it sounds like a risk. I mean are these suits of armour reliable?" Bruce maintained his ignorance around them trying not to become Batman.

"Aren't all investments risks Bruce? Besides the armour has had critical acclaim, soldiers are safe from armour piercing rounds, soldiers are coming home and the company is turning a profit." an investor spoke highly of the armour

"That may be true, but what about the repairs? I imagine a Super-Soldier suit would need repairs after extensive use or prolonged exposure; wouldn't it?" Bruce asked them, but keeping in mind on how meticulous Bill was in the maintenance of the suits he created for the Bat-Family

A slightly drunk board member spoke towards Bruce "Bruce, y-you worry t-to much…the suits work…people are safe…a-and it-it's making a pofrit…profit."

"Charles you need to take it easy, you don't want to say anything you may regret." Bruce said comforting his board member, he noticed the Bat-Signal in the sky and excused himself and signalled Harley.

The two met at the edge of the party, by the dining area. Harley sighed "That Veronica is something else. What did you ever see in her?" asking her fiancé

"Different reasons, but she has nothing on you Harley." Bruce smiled as Harley spun herself into his arms.

"Flatterer; so, I'm guessing we're on the clock?" Harley smiled then turned to seriousness

"Unfortunately yes." Bruce answered with a twinge of relief. "The board member's Bill talked about…"

"The ones who sold his prototype armour to rival companies?" Harley asked as they exited towards the door

"The same, they've made a mint with the blueprints. But I doubt they've managed to fix the problem." Bruce spoke as they reached the door but were stopped by Veronica.

"Bruce, Harley! Where are you going? The party just started!" Veronica called out

"Sorry Veronica, but we've…" Harley tried to think of a plausible excuse

"We've got some very important business meetings in the morning and they're going to take at least thirteen hours to complete. It was nice catching up with you." Bruce carried on the charade and shook Veronica's hand like a gentleman

"Oh…well, next time plan ahead before making such plans." Veronica spoke with disappointment.

"Okay, well goodnight." Harley waved goodbye to the party and its hostess. As they left in their car, Haley smiled looking at Bruce as he was driving "That was some story there Bruce: _Important business meetings in the morning, thirteen hours long._ Ha, I can't believe you can pull a story like that out of the air."

"Who said it was a story?" Bruce said with a monotone grin.

Harley lost her smile and frowned "Thirteen hours; really? Bruce, that's harsh…"

"That's the reality of it." Bruce explained as they reached the armour drop off and suited up.

"Well then, I'll have to give you something to enjoy _afterwards._" Harley winked as she donned her Perfected Bat-Shard armour

Bruce smiled as he then donned his cowl turning him into Batman, "I'll be waiting for it." The duo landed behind Bullock and Gordon and with his darkened voice Batman spoke "What is it Commissioner?"

Gordon and Bullock turned and breathed heavy after hearing his voice. "Take pity on an old man's heart won't you Batman? We've got a serious case; these just arrived from the morgue." Gordon spoke handing a file to the caped crusaders.

"I gotta warn ya: these made _my_ stomach turn." Bullock forewarned them

As Batman opened the file he saw the photos and was slightly taken back by them, Bat-Shard placed her hand over her mouth and groaned trying to hold back. "Any idea, who could've done this Batman?" Gordon asked

"Someone who's: sick in the head?" Bat-Shard composed herself again answering the commissioner.

Batman pondered then folded the file away before giving his answer "Whoever did this was methodical, calm, experienced."

"_Experienced?_ We've never had a case where someone slice's off another person's face before." Bullock answered

"Experienced can mean a lot more than being a killer Bullock. Was there anything else?" Batman answered again.

"Several strands of hair, we're running it through CODIS, hopefully we'll get a match. I've procured a sample for you to run." Jim answered handing a single bag to Batman.

"That makes the job a bit easier, I guess." Bat-Shard spoke without insult, Bullock nodded in agreement.

"We'll get to work. Goodnight Jim, Bullock." Batman spoke then making a disappearing act.

Before Bat-Shard left Gordon called out to her, "Bat-Shard wait." As she stopped with Bain place; Gordon turned to Bullock "Hey Harvey, give me a minute."

Looking puzzled but done what he's asked "Sure thing Comish." He was heard going down the stairs.

"Harley, I just need to know something." Gordon used Bat-Shard's real identity knowing about Bat-Shard being Harley Quinzel because of Barbara telling him. He's been supportive of the secret and not told anyone since.

"What is it?" Bat-Shard asked

With a slow inhale and exhale Gordon asked "How's Barbara, has Dick gotten her into trouble? And how've you been since I last saw you?"

"A social question Jim? That's not like you at all." Batman smiled

Jim looked at his feet and shook his head "Just…*sigh* just humour me will you?"

"Commissioner: Barbara's fine, she and Dick have been fine for a good while. No, Dick hasn't gotten her into trouble. As for me…beside that photo two minutes ago I've never been better." Bat-Shard smiled

Jim gave a relieved sigh and spoke "Thank you Harley; that's put my mind to rest for this part. But still I worry."

"You're a good man Commissioner and a great father…I just wish my step-father was the same." Shard spoke then whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Jim asked

"Err, nothing!" Bat-Shard spoke in haste before leaving "Gotta bolt." She slipped into her Brooklyn accent.

Jim shook his head and thought to himself 'She really has changed. But I guess that _some _things are difficult to break from. I should really call Barbara and talk to her like her father and _not _a cop.'

*downstairs in the crime lab*

"Ah Detective Bullock, we got a hit on the sample." The medical examiner spoke to his colleague

"Good, this'll make things easier for us." Bullock said handing a sugar coated doughnut to the medical examiner and had the chocolate sprinkled on for himself. "So…" he began to speak while eating "Who's the guy, Sam?"

"Hmm…just loading now." Sam answered enjoying his doughnut as Commissioner Gordon entered the room.

"Eating on the job again Harvey?" Gordon asked with a hint of a joke.

"You're just in time Comish, we're about to find out who's this Identity-Thief creep." Bullock answered

"Results in just now." Sam spoke wiping the frost from his lips then saw the results "My God!" he was stunned

"No…" Gordon spoke being taken back by the results.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Bullock spoke in disbelief as he saw the picture

(Harley's POV)

Harley hugged Bruce on the settee thinking about the case and what the photos shown "Who could do something like that? I mean _killing _people is one thing; but killing _and _stealing their faces…I couldn't imagine _anyone _doing that…well maybe Joker." She spoke in fear of that person, who's long since been dead.

"I bet Joker was insane enough to take his _own_ face off…given the chance." Bruce said holding Harley in a protective grip. "But, he's gone and we're here in the: here and now." He said smiling

"You just want that _special gift _I promised you aren't ya?" Harley spoke in her accent again giving a seductive smile.

"Am I _that _obvious?" Bruce questioned

"Nope…but I love that about you." Harley said kissing Bruce's cheek and she heard the Bat-Computer ping.

"Sounds like the results are in." Bruce spoke

"Yeah…a hundred percent chance of snuggles and love bites." Harley smiled still hugging him.

A loud crash came behind them and saw Alfred in shock; Bruce turned around "Alfred, what's wrong?"

"Sir…the result…" Alfred pointed to the screen.

Bruce observed the result and didn't speak.

"No…that's not true…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Harley called out.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	10. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 10

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 10

(Jim's POV)

Almost inexplicably at the same time the result came back the DNA match, both the Police and the Bat-Family were stunned. Gordon didn't say a word still not believing the result.

"The DNA results: it's…" Bullock stood in disbelief with his hand on his head.

(Bruce's POV)

"…Me." Bruce spoke in fear with Harley and Alfred looking in shock.

(Jim's POV)

"Run it again." Jim said in as much normality as he could

"I'm sorry sir…?" Sam asked

"Run it again!" Jim barked his order

"Gah! Yes sir" Sam panicked and he ran it again, almost instantly the result was the same. "Sir…it's conclusive. Bruce Wayne's DNA is a perfect match." Sam trembled in fear of Gordon.

"I never pegged Wayne as a killer…a _lady killer_ but never a real one." Bullock said rubbing his temples.

"He isn't a killer. I know it." Gordon spoke denying the evidence.

(Harley's POV)

'Bruce's DNA…on the victims; the police…they'll send him to Blackgate…or Arkham!' Harley thought 'I-I-I got to do something!' "AH!" Harley screamed from a hand touching her shoulder.

"Miss Harley…" Alfred tried to calm her "I hope you're not thinking of anything to get Master Bruce into more trouble."

"No…I mean…I don't know…this has to be fixed! It just has to be!" Harley tried to get her thinking straight but just couldn't believe it.

"Harley…" Bruce spoke "I know you've got every right to be worried, but…" trying to calm Harley down

"No "buts" Bruce! Remember that cop who sent me to Arkham for making a deposit? He'll do the exact same thing to you! Judge, Jury, Prison Warden!" Harley explained in a frantic state.

"Harley…I know you're concerned for me, but let's just figure this out one step at a time." Bruce explained "I'll run through my calendar list with Alfred to make sure what happened really happened."

The door slammed open and Dick raced down "Bruce, Bruce! It's not true is it? Tell me it's not true!"

"Dick, _we_ don't know if _he_ knows! He may think you're going crazy!" Tim explained

Dick and Tim see the Bat-Computer and know the answer "Well that answers one question but raises a frick-tonne more." Dick answered

"_A frick-tonne_? Have you been hanging around Bill again?" Bruce asked

"Yeah…glad I'm not picking up his bad habits." Tim said

"Bad habits, I can only name one…and it's part of his personal life." Alfred spoke

"Don't tell Tim that Alfred." Harley groaned "Speaking of Bill I hope he hasn't heard the news yet."

(Jim's POV)

"Commissioner…what do we do?" Sam asked

"We follow the protocol. We go to the suspect's house and question him there or here." Gordon answered after a number of deep breathes to compose himself.

"Yeah, follow protocol. We do it right or we end up like Karlson." Bullock answered the Commissioner

"You're actually _agreeing _with me? That's a first." Jim was astounded

"Well somethin' isn't sittin' right in my gut. It's tellin' me that Wayne was set up." Bullock gave his opinion

"We settle this quietly _before _we go to the press on this." Jim commanded without knowing someone behind the door.

(Bruce's POV)

*March Eighth, ten twenty nine AM*

Bruce, Harley, Sonia and Alfred scanned Bruce's last month meticulously. Every nook and cranny in everyday, they had to make sure Bruce had an alibi for all of them. Bruce, Sonia and Alfred worked for the next hour. Bruce, Sonia and Alfred worked hard but Harley worked until she fell over in exhaustion. "It appears Miss Harley doesn't want you to go to Blackgate, Master Bruce." Sonia smiled

"Indeed, she worked faster than any of us making up these along the way." Alfred pulled up different alibi's Harley wrote up for Bruce.

Bruce examined some of them and smirked "Went to the Zoo with Harley, went to a conference that took thirteen hours." Bruce stroked her hair then saw the third one "Had snuggle time with Harley Quinzel?" which made his smirk gain a glow.

He felt Harley's hand hold his and heard her mutter "I won't let you leave…I won't let them have you…"

"Now that's adorable." Sonia spoke grinning

The phone rang and Alfred took his leave to answer it. "Wayne residence…Miss Barbara? Turn on the news?" Alfred pondered

Bruce turned on the news and saw Detective Karlson on every station; this woke Harley up "He's guilty of being sexy!" she shouted "What's going on?"

"Detective, detective! Have you found any suspects on this Identity-Thief case?" a woman's voice called to the detective

Sonia pointed towards the TV and they saw the Detective give his statement: "Yes, we have identified the prime suspect: Bruce Wayne. His hair was discovered on the victims and his father, Thomas Wayne, was a famous doctor specialising in surgery. So Mister Wayne, would have some medical knowledge on removing faces with ease." The reporters questioned him for more "Bruce Wayne, has a notorious streak for dating women and several acquaintances who could easily be bribed to verify his whereabouts."

"Karlson! Get here you cent a million moron!" Bullock grabbed his colleague and threw him into the station "Shut those cameras off! I said shut them off!" Bullock shouted putting his hand over the lense before going into the station.

"There you have it folks: Bruce Wayne accused of being the prime suspect in this latest crime, now the body count has gone up to, twelve! With the number of bodies piling up, will Miser Wayne prove his innocence or will he be put inside Arkham Asylum? I'm Vicki Vale for the Gotham News" Vicki sounded off

'No chance!' Harley thought with venom towards the Detective who threw her into Arkham on his "once a crook always a crook" state of mind and anger towards Vicki

(Bill's POV)

*two minutes before Barbara's call*

Bill continued to work on his gadgets pondering to himself 'I never pegged Louise to have the hots for me…and what's more she's agreed to help. Bill kept on fading in and out on overhearing the TV Deadshot and Slade were watching on. "Hey can you two turn it down…I'm working." Bill called out

(Slade's POV)

'Two days…two day's and we can end this.' Slade thought while watching the boxing match with Deadshot.

With a sigh Deathstroke rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Come on you idiot! Punch his freaking face in you weakling! What's up with you?" Deadshot gave his comments and turned to Deathstroke.

"Nothing…just…nothing, don't worry about it." Deahstroke sighed

"We interrupt this fight to bring you an immediate update on the Face-Lifter case." Vicki Vale's voice sounded through the TV.

"Oh come on! You stupid! He was gonna kill him!" Deadshot groaned yelling at the screen.

Deathstroke shook his head and as he saw the picture of Bruce Wayne by the Detective giving his comments. "Hyde…you've got to get in here!" Deathstroke called out.

(Bill's POV)

Bill placed down his tinker-toy and walked to see the Detective give off his statement about how Bruce Wayne did the crime and how he was the perpetrator. A silence lingered as each member of the Suicide Squad watched in awe the first to speak was Deathstroke "Well…that's certainly more entertaining than the result from the boxing match."

Followed by Copperhead "Wayne…accused of murder? That's a laugh." She spoke folding her arms

"This…is interesting…_very _interesting." Killer Frost spoke in her sly manner

Deathstroke turned to Hyde and asked "Hyde…your thoughts?" Bill just clenched his fist and stood still in anger

"It seems Hyde has mixed feelings about this. Don't you?" Waller spoke behind the group almost bearbaiting Hyde to expose his thoughts.

"Wayne…" Bill began to strain his words carefully but not exposing his real loyalties. "He's too _stupid_ and too _soft_; to pull of any sort of murder. He's being framed." He spoke acting like he didn't know Bruce at all. With that he left to the gym.

"Someone's got problems…" Copperhead spoke looking at Hyde walk off.

(No-one's POV)

In a fantastic mansion there sat the man orchestrating all of this, his grin appeared through the bandages that wrapped around his face "Stage one is almost complete. Stage two is ready to start." He sneered as his eyes burned through the picture of Bruce Wayne. He got up and began to walk towards what looked like an operating theatre and examined the stitched together head of human flesh that looked almost similar to the photographs scattered around the room. "Soon my masterpiece…soon." He grinned maliciously as he stared through his window

Unbeknowst to him there was a second figure through the window; hidden in the trees the shadowed figure threw a stare that was filled with venom, daggers and fire, he slunk down to the ground not making a sound. The figure looked at the name on the gates that adorned the front: Elliott. With this information the shadowed figure leaves.

(Jim's POV)

"Damn it Karlson, you broke protocol!" Jim yelled at the Detective "I don't know what possessed you to do this but you must be insane!"

"I did what needed to be done Commissioner! Something you seem incapable to do yourself, you old fogey!" Karlson roared back at Gordon, insulting him in the process. "ARGH!" Karlson shouted in pain and fell to the floor. "Urgh!" being pulled up by the man who punched him: Bullock; and was slammed into the wall.

"Listen you, little snot nosed brat: I may bend rules to get answers, but I'd never go 'round Gordon's orders! What you did is a violation, you're lucky I don't: take your badge and gun, throw your ass down these stairs and hogtie you all the way to the outskirts of town and beat you senseless!" Bullock roared

"Bullock, stand down!" Jim ordered

"Best listen to him. Don't want to lose your badge Bullock." Karlson sneered

"Why you!" Bullock pulled his fist to punch his co-worker and was held back by Jim and then dropped him.

"That's what I thought…" Karlson shook his clothes of dust off "now…I'm off to make an arrest." He spoke and left for Wayne Manor.

"Why did we hire that guy? He's stepping over us like nothing to get his way! He's acting like he owns the joint!" Bullock wondered in frustration

"His father is friends with a bunch of higher ups; their hands control our budget and resources. Our hands are tied." Jim sighed rubbing his eyes "Come on…we've got a job to do."

Sighing Bullock nodded "Yeah…let's move. I don't like it though Comish."

"Neither do I, Harvey…neither do I." Jim sighed

(Karlson's POV)

'Worthless idiots; I've done the right thing. This is _my_ case! I'll bring him to…' "Crap! Urgh!" Karlson was car crashed by someone, he crawled out of his car and began to rant into the crashed victim and saw a black haired individual. "You total moron! You wrecked my car!"

"I'm sorry but to be honest: _you _rammed into _me_." The man gave his explanation

"I don't care! How am I supposed to get to Wayne Manor now?" Karlson groaned

"You're that detective who made that accusation about Bruce Wayne!" the stranger spoke

"Yes…your car looks fine; I'm commandeering it for the case!" Karlson demanded the car

"Of course I also know the location to the Manor, I can take you there." the stranger offered.

"Okay…I'm Detective Karlson." The annoying detective took the offer and gave his name

"Thomas." He reciprocated

(Ivy's POV)

"Come on; pick up, pick up!" Ivy whispered to herself as she waited on the phone.

"Mum…?" Venus asked "is everything going to be okay with Bruce?"

"That's what I'm hoping for; Scavenger?" Ivy answered and heard the phone being picked up using Bill's pseudonym.

"Bloom! It's good to hear your voice and everything, but I can't talk for long; Waller maybe listening in on me." Bill sounded happy then switched to fear.

"Okay; I guess you heard about the Identity-Thief case?" Ivy asked

"Yeah; it's ridiculous. But I'm guessing Anduril is making a frick-tonne of alibis for him." Bill sounded serious then joked

"Yeah…what are we going to do?" Ivy asked

"We'll think of something…can you…can you put Vee on the phone?" Bill spoke then asked for his daughter, being careful not to use her real name

"Of course; Vee." Ivy passed the phone to their daughter.

"Hi dad…" Venus began to tear up

"Hi baby…*sniff* it's good to hear your voice. *choked laugh*" Bill started to tear up, not hearing his daughter's voice in so long. "How are you?"

"I'm good; I've something to tell you." Venus started to smile

"You're not pregnant are you?" Bill joked hoping to not hear it over the phone

"No! *laugh* But I'm…I'm going out with Crimson…that's okay isn't it?" Venus asked telling her father about her relationship with Tim (Crimson is her nickname for him)

"Crimson? I thought Boo-boo was bad." Bill clocked on to his daughter's name "Yeah…just make sure that he's not doing anything too explicit."

"I think that's the opposite dad." Venus smiled

"Well you are your mother's daughter." Bill sounded happy then instantly turned to fear "Baby listen to me I've got to go. Tell Bloom: if Paladin is caged, the Scavenger will skip winter to summer for bunnies."

"Okay I-I will." Venus remembered what her father said

"Vee…I love you okay…I love you _and _your mother. Don't _ever _think that I don't." Bill reassured the two.

"We love you too dad; bye." Venus began to cry

(Harley's POV)

"Is this _everything_?" Harley asked looking over the details of Bruce over the last month.

"Yes and there seems to be concern regarding the fourteenth, nineteenth and the eighth." Bruce explains

"But those are our birthdays and the thirteen hour long meeting." Harley ran her fingers through her hair.

There was a knock at the door. "They're here." Alfred spoke with remorse

"It's alright, let them in Alfred." Bruce told his former guardian

"Bruce…" Harley whimpered

"It's okay Harley." Bruce reassured her with a kiss "It'll be okay."

Bruce left the room and Harley saw the pile of alibis that she made and the calendar lists on the table 'I've got to move the alibis!' she thought grabbing each paper she wrote on and shoved them in her pockets. 'I've got to hide these!'

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce went to the door to expect the detective who made the comments but saw Gordon and Bullock. "Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock. I know why you're here." Bruce spoke calmly.

"Well…that's good. Mister Wayne, I'm afraid you'll have to answer a few questions for us." Gordon spoke with regret being as professional as he could be given the circumstances.

"Of course." Bruce answered "Alfred, lead the Detectives to the library. We can talk there."

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred was about to lead the Police detectives to the library

*half an hour later*

"Now that we've established that this day you were in a meeting Mister Wayne; where were you on the Fourteenth and the eighteenth of February and the first of March?" Gordon asked

"The Fourteenth I was with Harley for her birthday. We stayed in from nine till five; we then left at six thirty to a Gala birthday for her that was ready at seven."

"Where were you for those ninety minutes?" Bullock asked

"We were watching a movie: Two Longing Hearts." Bruce answered

"Can anyone verify this?" Gordon asked "Any besides Miss Quinzel?"

"No…Dick and Tim were down the park, Alfred and Sonia took the day off and Ivy and her daughter went for a mountain hike." Bruce answered truthfully

"What about the nineteenth?" Gordon asked

"Again Harley and I spent the day in until midday; we went out in the afternoon into the evening. We went out around seven for dinner." Bruce answered again

"Anyone who can verify this?" Bullock asked

Bruce thought about it and only one name popped into his head zealously Bruce answered the truth "Dick can. He _walked in_ early in the morning by accident."

"What was the nature of this "walk in"?" Bullock asked

Harley walked in and sat next to Bruce "I was…_with_…Bruce at that time."

'Harley…' Bruce thought thanking Harley; but also thinking that this might compromise the investigation.

"An intimate moment I'm imagining." Gordon pondered

"Bullock." Bullock answered his phone "It's the boy's, I'll take this outside." He spoke taking his leave

"And March the first. Where were you?" Jim asked

"Well…" Bruce started

The door opened Bullock sighed. "Comish…we've got something."

"What is it?" Bruce asked

"We've got a witness saying that: a guy matching _your_ description got ram raided and took Detective Karlson for a ride…he's resurfaced…" Bullock groaned

"But he was here all day!" Harley defended her fiancé.

"I'm sorry. Bruce Wayne, I'm arresting you on suspicion of twelve counts of murder and the kidnapping and murder of Detective Jon Karlson." Gordon spoke getting his handcuffs out

"No! You can't do this! Stop him!" Harley spoke but was held back by Bullock

"I'm sorry Miss, but we've got to take him down to the station. Protocol you know." Bullock apologised as Bruce was taken away.

"No! Bruce!" Harley struggled to get free and was sat down by Sonia.

As the police drove Bruce away Harley cried and wept into her hands.

(No-one's POV)

Three days passed and the media went crazy! Bruce Wayne Accused Of: Murder! But with all that went on one figure was not in a sorrowful mood; in fact he was in a small amount of pain and a large amount of pleasure, the figure seethed as he looked into a standard mirror and gazed upon himself. "Well, this has just got better and better…Bruce Wayne in Arkham and I have my last piece. Glorious." The figure gazed at his reflection and applied some scar healing slave and in the light he looked _exactly _like: Bruce Wayne! "Now, the fortune is mine." The imposter spoke darkly and laughed into his empty mansion.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Additional notes: I do not know if there is a real film called: Two Longing Hearts. If there is please note that it is purely coincidental along with any and all names that appeared during the previous chapters relating to persons living or dead.**


	11. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 11

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 11

*March twelfth*

(Bill's POV)

Bill held the latest paper and crumpled it. He heard Deathstroke come in "What's the plan now?"

"The plan stays the same. But I'm taking the initiative." Bill answered getting some gear ready

"What initiative?" Deathstroke asked as he saw Bill equip several pieces of tech: unusual metal boots, a Utility Belt, a remote control and a grapple gun.

"The Arkham Initiative; don't try and stop me Slade." Bill spoke with a threatening tone.

"Who's stopping you? I'm coming with you." the experienced mercenary spoke

"I'm going too." Killer Frost spoke behind the two.

"Frost?" Slade questioned

"I want to see how much you care for Wayne." Frost smiled, Bill sighed and walked out the door and left for the main computer. "Learn know how to drive yet?" she asked wondering if Bill gained his licence

"Nope." Bill answered plainly but with a twinge of anger

"Then let's move out. I don't want to be here when Waller finds out we're gone." Slade spoke collecting his gear.

"She won't know a thing." Bill spoke while typing away at the system.

"What are you…?" Frost wondered as she saw Bill pull up the main files on every member on the Suicide Squad.

"Done…now let's go, Wayne doesn't have long." Bill said pulling up his overcoat. "Get the others; I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"What did you…?" Slade wondered then asked "When did you grow some balls?"

"When someone threatened Harley's family!" Bill answered exiting the building.

*forty five minutes later*

Each of the members of the Squad stole away in the armoured van and went their way to Arkham. Deadshot and Copperhead were reluctant but learned on who Wayne was and decided to get a ransom for him. Deadshot drove as he looked the most normal, Frost and Copperhead learned about Bill's connection to Wayne and what Bill owes him. "So…you're not gay then?" Copperhead asked

"Do I come off as gay?" Bill asked since he's been asked this question so many times before "I've got a family. And I owe Wayne. That's all." Bill explained

"Okay sheesh, just asking." Copperhead asked

"What's the kid's name?" Floyd asked being a father himself

"Thanks for joining the conversation." Slade joked

"I can't…" Bill said solemnly

"Why, not allowed to see them?"

"No; because my helmet has a two way radio implant and Waller may be listening." Bill explained knowing about the tech in his helmet.

"I'd like to meet them when this is over…" Frost smiled

"Don't push it Louise." Bill spoke sharply

"We're here." Slade spoke as they approached Arkham Asylum Maximum Security gates "What now?"

"We: get in, get Wayne, get out. That's it." Bill explained

"Yeah…how are we supposed to get the guards to let us in? Ask politely, Brit-Boy?" Copperhead wondered in sarcasm

"Not exactly…" Bill explained his plan as he gave an internal smile.

(Bruce's POV)

*Hours before the Squad was assembled*

Bruce was fitted for his Arkham uniform and was let into his cell, he managed to keep his head low but it wasn't easy being the most famous man in Gotham. Each of the cell mates were both terrified of Wayne and eager to get a piece of him. "We're gonna get you Rich boy, you're gonna get yours Wayne!" all sorts of sneers and remarks. But Bruce kept his head, since he wasn't able to have _any _sharp objects his morning stubble was coming through and his hair was losing its well-kept manner.

"Good morning Mister Wayne. How are we this morning?" a guard asked with sarcasm knowing that he got a few gut punches in last night.

"I'm fine…" Bruce spoke darkly

"Good, cause it's breakfast; on your feet!" the guard said pulling Bruce to his feet following a punch to his gut. "Better get used to it, cause I'm gonna enjoy this everyday till retirement!"

Bruce got his breath back and walked to the cafeteria where he was surrounded by the most psychotic villains in the criminal underworld: Crane, Zsasz, Tetch, Lynns just to name a few. Bruce managed to eat his meal but still struggled because of the punches he's been given. His table was only inhabitable by him but then someone came over: Edward Nygma. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bruce Wayne; hard to imagine seeing you here with the scum of the earth." Bruce remained silent and tried to eat his breakfast. "Fine; don't talk to me. But you'll never survive another day if you don't make friends on the inside Mister Wayne." And Nygma left for his regular table. Bruce continued eating and then left for the recreational room.

Inside Bruce was approached by Sidney Debris (AKA: Sid the Squid) who saw that Bruce was reading alone and walked to him. "H-hi; I'm erm, *gulp* I'm Sidney Debris." Sidney stumbled over his words "But my friends call me Sid the Squid." He offered Bruce his hand.

Bruce looked at him and remembered that he put Sidney here after he pretended to be dead to get at Rupert Thorne's drug trafficking ring. Bruce reciprocated and shook Sidney's hand "Pleasure to meet you Sidney."

"Gee, thanks. No-one's shook my hand in a long time." Sidney recoiled to the thought on shaking Bruce's hand

"Why's that?" Bruce asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"Well…I sort of…almost killed Batman." Sidney stumbled over his words again then blurted them out; he recoiled to await a grip or punch of some kind.

"Really…?" Bruce wondered even though he's lived through it.

"You-you're _not_ going to grab me?" Sidney realised about the situation

"Why would I do that?" Bruce asked

"Let's just say…" Sidney stated to speak then looked in both directions for anyone and everyone "*whispering* things have gotten _crazy_ ever since the new guards showed up. The guards beat up any and everyone who hasn't got powers: you and me included." Sidney spoke with his hand covering the side of his mouth. "I'll tell you later but right now we've got to make it look normal…ish." Sidney continued to whisper then moved himself back to his normal position "anyway I'm the guy that _almost_ killed Batman…weirdest few days of my life…"

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Bruce asked

"Really? Sure, okay!" Sidney was inquisitive then ecstatic and began to tell his story.

Hours passed and soon it was time for lock up, Bruce bid goodbye to his fellow inmate and went back to their respective cells. But a guard threw Sidney in the same cell as Bruce. "Since you two like each other's company so much enjoy it for the next seventy to eighty years!" the same guard who punched Bruce laughed, before all the electrics went off and the inmates and guards heard a large boom coming from the ground level. "What the hell?!" he yelled

(Harley's POV)

*minutes before the attack on Arkham*

Bat-Shard, Batman and Robin were out on patrol, looking for _anything _that could exonerate Bruce, they unveiled that Bruce doesn't have a doctorate in medicine and based on Harley's psychological profile on him he couldn't have killed anyone because he mentally can't due to the incident involving his parents. Even with all this evidence, Gordon tried to get Bruce bail but the Chief had her hands tied because all these politicians and other rich people were forcing her to keep him in Arkham. Harley tried to put on a brave face but began to hate _every _rich person and politician that wanted to keep Bruce in custody. 'Bill was right…Rich people _do _exploit weaknesses' she thought to herself.

"We're getting him back Harley. We _will _get him back." Dick spoke through Batman's cowl

"I know…but who'd be twisted enough to frame Bruce?" Shard cried

Robin placed his hand on her back "That's what we're looking into."

Just then a shadow emerged behind them; they turned and beheld the Rogue. "Freaking Hell!" the group shouted

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to sneak up on people?" Batman shouted, the Rogue just stood there and handed a file to Bat-Shard.

"What's this?" she asked hoping to get _something _out of him but the Rogue just stood there and then tapped the front page. Inside they saw the evidence they needed.

"Thomas Elliot. Who's Thomas Elliot?" Robin asked

"One of Bruce's old friends…Bruce's father saved Thomas's mother from a fatal car crash. And since then he's become one of the greatest surgeons in the world…" Oracle explained through the headset, the Rogue managed to overhear Oracle and nodded.

"He'd have the skills to do it. But: why?" Dick asked. The Rogue pulled a page and showed the picture of an almost completed Bruce Wayne mask made of human flesh and a financial statement and proposition.

"It says here: that if any remaining member of the Wayne family is either incarcerated or killed, that the company and funds will be transferred to some outsider company…" Robin examined the page

"Bruce never got something like that, he told me so." Bat-Shard explained and looked at the Rogue who pointed at the name below.

"Thomas Elliot…"Dick was stunned as he saw the name.

"This is proof! We've got him!" Bat-Shard spoke with joy

"But it's not enough…we need to find him and get the truth from him. Thanks for your help Rogue…Rogue? Geez he's just like Bruce in that aspect." Dick explained and thanked the Rogue but he had disappeared

"Guy's we've got a problem!" Oracle spoke

"Oracle, what is it?" Batman asked

"Arkham is under attack! There's a full scale assault pf the island!" Barbara explained

"We'll be right there. Do you have visuals?" Bat-Shard asked in a semi panic worried for Bruce

"No, all the electrics on the island are down! I can't access the cameras!" Oracle sounded stressed

"We'll get there before anything big happens!" Batman reassured them and saw the Bat-mobile down below.

"Let's move!" Robin shouted

(Bill's POV)

*two minutes before the assault*

"Yeah…how are we supposed to get the guards to let us in? Ask politely, Brit-Boy?" Copperhead wondered in sarcasm

"Not exactly…" Bill explained his plan as he gave an internal smile. "Go to the chatterbox and say we're here for a medicine drop off." Bill explained

"So not to arouse suspicion…clever." Floyd found it intriguing.

"We stun, not kill. We're not here for bloodshed, just Wayne." Bill explained as Floyd worked the chatterbox in the background

"A waste of our talents; what's that?" Copperhead groaned then asked what the remote was for

"Our time window." Bill explained cryptically.

"We're in." Floyd signalled success

As they approached the back passage, four guards went up to the van and opened it up only to find the Suicide Squad. The guards were knocked unconscious and left on the ground; their clothes were taken and now worn by Deadshot, Killer Frost and Copperhead. Bill flipped a switch and all the lights went out around Arkham. Each member but Bill were shocked after all, Bill _did _design the emitter himself. "The hell was that Hyde?" Killer Frost asked

"EMP emitter, we've got fourteen and a half minutes." Bill spoke putting the remote back in his pocket and moving his hand around the wall "Frost, here." Bill pointed and Killer Frost froze the wall and Hyde punched it through exposing the women's washroom. "Come on eight minutes left." Bill spoke walking in first.

"When did Hyde grow some balls?" Floyd asked

"When someone threatened Harley's Family…that Quinzel woman's." Deathstroke explained

(Bruce's POV)

"What was that?" he asked

"I don't know… Stay here you scum!" the abusive guard commanded. As the inmates gathered to the Great Hall, Sidney stayed near Bruce. The Man who almost killed Batman and the Identity Thief seemed like a force to be reckoned with. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted as a single man crashed through the wall causing debris to fly everywhere.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Bruce said to himself

(Bill's POV)

"Inmates and Guards, may I have your attention please?" Bill spoke clearly as the dust settled "_This _is a kidnapping. Give us Bruce Wayne and no-one gets hurt."

"Screw that you're going down scum!" a guard fired his gun into Bills chest but each bullet bounced off

Sighing Bill lifted the guard and threw him to the floor. "I'll ask again: where's Wayne?" The inmates pointed the way to let the Masked Goliath walk towards Wayne who was the shield to Sid the Squid. "Ah, Wayne; there you are. You're coming with us!" Bill said with a reassuring tone to the upper level

"Why should I go with you?" Bruce demanded an answer from his friend

"It's either the easy way or…" Bill started to speak as the Squad entered some at a time holding the Guards at bay. Then Bill lifted the guard who shot at him by the scruff of his collar "I crush this guy's head in with my boot; your choice Wayne." Bill commanded. Bruce saw that Bill wasn't joking and went down to them "Quickly, quickly. We've a deadline." Bill mentioned about the EMP knocking down the power.

"I want to know: Why?" Bruce asked as Bill moved him forward

"That's the ultimate question isn't it Mister Wayne: Why? But to answer yours: A ransom. A half a billion dollars goes a long way for your head." ($500,000,000 in American terms, but £500,000,000,000 in British terms. In case you're wondering) Bill led him to the exit but asked an unusual question "Just asking Mister Wayne: were you injured in any way; during your stay here in Arkham?"

"What sort of question is that?" Copperhead shouted

"Just humour him. Answer him Wayne!"Deathstroke answered

Bruce answered hoping Bill wouldn't do anything stupid "The guard you threw: he punched me in the gut three days straight."

"Thank you mister Wayne. Hold him." Bill thanked Bruce and asked Killer Frost

"Wait. What are you doing?" Bruce struggled to be free from Frost's grip but his hands were linked in ice.

"Urgh…what are you…?" the Guard groaned before his arm was pressed upon "ARGH!" his scream filled the room along the chatter from the inmates and Bruce trying to stop Bill from killing him.

"You like punching inmates? You like the power you abuse? One limb, for each day." Bill taunted him as he broke the guard's left arm with his foot. "One." As the guard begged for his life Bruce tried to reason with him but Deathstroke was holding him back.

"Hyde, we don't have time for this! Let's go!" Deathstroke roared

"One minute…" Bill answered as he broke the guard's right arm, as the guard screamed in pain Bill spoke "Two."

"Hyde, stop this! He isn't worth it!" Bruce tried to reason with him but it fell on deaf ears

Bill gripped the right leg of the guard and broke that. "Three…" he let the broken limb fall and went to the group. "Let's go, Batman and his friends will be here soon." Bill then saw Jonathan Crane now healed in the crowd. "Crane!" Bill called out seeing the group part exposing Crane to the goliath.

"Y-yes…?" Crane feared for his life.

"Rook to E-five; checkmate." Bill spoke

With the entire Arkham populous wondering "What the hell is going on?" Crane was frozen in fear and whispered "Brom…?" Bill nodded and left with the group with Bruce still struggling "My God…"

The Squad left with Bruce, now dressed in an Arkham officer uniform, to the exit; Bill turned around and commanded "Frost: seal the exit. I don't want a riot in Gotham."

"Got it!" Killer Frost understood and froze the exit.

"Right we've got your boyfriend. Let's go!" Copperhead spoke much to Bill's chagrin.

"He's not my…*sigh* we can't. The EMP wiped out the battery; give me a minute to fix it." Bill groaned

"Any reason they think you've got the hot's for me?" Bruce asked

"Probably because I owe you one." Bill explained

They had three minutes remaining.

(Waller's POV)

"Where is Task Force X?" Waller wondered as she entered the empty headquarters "what's this?" she wondered at the note, which read:

_To Commander Waller_

_Went out for burgers_

_Be back soon_

_Hyde_

"Went out for burgers?!" She grew in anger and crumpled the paper and went straight to the computer and looked at the locator that was implanted in Hyde's helmet. It located him at the park. "Does he think I'm an idiot?" she hacked and unscrambled Bill's false location and found him nowhere. "Where are they?!" she slammed her fist into the computer desk.

(Bill's POV)

"That's far enough Suicide Squad!" Bat-Shard spoke with authority after slamming Killer Frost to the ground.

"The Bat-Bitch? Is nowhere sacred anymore?" Deadshot groaned in anger

"Really? You're going to piss her off more?" Hyde questioned his colleague "Turn away Bat-Shard there's five of us and one of you." Hyde bargained with her

"There's more than one of me." Bat-Shard spoke with a grin as vines wrapped around the Suicide squad members.

"The Hell?" each one of them exclaimed except Hyde.

"Our newest partner: Nightbloom." Bat-Shard welcomed the new member in her scantily clad suit that didn't reveal her true identity.

"Take a: good look boys, because you're going to Blackgate for a long time!" Nightbloom spoke with a joke.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	12. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 12

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 12

(No-one's POV)

The Suicide Squad were wrapped in Nightbloom's vines, Bruce Wayne was tied up and dressed as an Arkham guard, Robin and Batman kept a close eye on the Squad, Bat-Shard and Nightbloom and Amanda Waller blew a fuse not knowing where her Task Force was.

(Harley's POV)

"What did you hope to accomplish here? To see if you can break into Arkham?" Bat-Shard asked Hyde

"No. I wanted to prove I _could _break into Arkham. Kidnapping Wayne was just a bonus." Hyde answered

"You're sick." Shard responded

"No…the one who's sick is the Identity-Thief." Hyde answered again.

Killer Frost froze the vine's binding her and freed the others. "Let's go, now!" she ordered

"Not before I take down the Bat-Bitch!" Deadshot spoke before getting slammed upon

"Her name is: Bat-Shard, Deadshot." Batman spoke

With the others freed Deathstroke spoke "I guess Wayne isn't Batman. Strange was wrong."

"That sociopath is all wrong." Hyde ripped through the vines and raced into Nightbloom grabbing her.

(No-one's POV)

Each of the group fought someone else: Bat-Shard took on Killer Frost, Robin with Copperhead, Batman with Deathstroke and Hyde "fighting" Nightbloom. Bruce snuck his way into the Suicide Squad's van trying to break his ice handcuffs.

Bat-Shard dodged each of Frost's icicle projectiles with her acrobatic skills; Bat-Shard used he grappling hook to make herself into a ballistic (define: relating to the movements of objects propelled through the air. Not just meaning to go crazy) knocking Frost into Arkham's ground.

"I'll get you for that you crazy Batgirl!" Frost yelled out

"I'm no Batgirl." Shard spoke before spin-kicking Frost in the midriff "But I'm a close second."

Slade took to his bo-staff and attacked into Batman; but Batman defended himself using his cape and years of training from Bruce. "Staying to the defensive Batman?"

"Sometimes the best defence…" Batman punched Slade in his gut winding him in the process "Doubles as the offence!"

Copperhead lunged forward using her contortion skills (Contortionism is the ability to twist the body out of its natural shape. People often use this skill to become performers or use it for yoga) to attack Robin. But the young ward was careful not to get hit by her poisoned talons knowing what would happen. "You're agile, little bird. But snakes _eat _birds!"

Robin attempted to flip-kick Copperhead in her jaw but due to her second nature contortion skills she dodged it but she couldn't dodge the Batarang to her hands, cutting her poison talons off. "But _some _birds _eat _snakes!" Robin jested

With Nightbloom and Hyde they "fought" with Nightbloom almost yelling at Hyde "Are you insane Bill? Where will Bruce go?"

"This address; we've got the name of the real killer, we've got the proof, we just need Bruce to hide for half a day." Bill explained giving Ivy the instructions "Ivy…I need to tell you something." Bill wanted to confess what Frost did.

"Whatever it is, can it wait. We've got to get this over with! Which means…" Ivy interrupted and threw a punch into Hyde's head "Sorry Boo-boo, have to do it."

"Trust me…I _think _I deserve this." Hyde answered rubbing his helmet then getting up ready to attack and roared to throw a punch just "missing" her each time before getting tied by her vines

"You don't have to go far to jail. I could just throw you in there." Nightbloom taunted

"Do you _really _want that?" Hyde struggled as he ripped the vines away and fell to the ground

(Bruce's POV)

'What is Bill doing? Is he trying to be the bad guy? Damn this ice!' Bruce thought to himself as he slammed his shackles breaking them in the process "Got it!" Bruce slipped into the front seat and tried to hotwire the van.

Ivy was back-flipped by Hyde into the van and groaned in a little pain "Bruce!"

"Ivy? What's going…?" Bruce asked but was interrupted

"No time! Take this and go to the location. We'll meet up again. Now if you excuse me…Hyde, get over here!" Nightbloom explained and shouted at her boyfriend.

Bruce didn't want to, the Batman in him wouldn't break the law, but seeing this as part of a plan he did so anyway.

(Bill's POV)

"Hyde, Wayne is getting away!" Deathstroke shouted to Hyde then in pain from Batman knocking him to the ground.

Bill whispered so only he and Nightbloomcould hear "Good. Ivy, close your eyes." As Bill threw a sphere to the ground.

In doing so there was a great flash that blinded the two groups and all of them were temporarily blinded, which gave the Suicide Squad time to escape, but it gave everyone a major headache. "_What _was that?!" Killer Frost questioned

"Flash Grenade: it blinds people for at least a few minutes. Which is enough time for us to get away!" Bill explained as they stowed into an Arkham van. "Deadshot, can you still see?"

"More or less…" Floyd rubbed his eyes to get his vision back "Got it!" he managed to hotwire the van and drove off with the group.

"Broke into Arkham, risked our lives for a pretty boy, saw _you_ break a guy's arms and leg and lost our van! Risking our necks _and _our lives so Waller won't find out about this and for _what?_" Copperhead shouted at Hyde

"Three things…One: to prove that Waller can't control us. Two: I break even with Wayne…" Hyde explained

"And what's the third?" Killer Frost asked as they approached Gotham's food district.

"Stop here!" Hyde shouted pointing to the curb.

"Why are we stopping here?" Deadshot asked and saw a Burger restaurant. "You've got to be kidding me." Hearing the doors open and saw Hyde enter the joint

Two minutes later Hyde came back with twelve bags of food in his arms "Three? Three, is obvious: I'm starving!" Bill handed out the meals.

*Back at the Suicide Squad HQ*

"I can't believe you ordered twelve bags of food, when there were only five of us." Killer Frost explained

"Hey, two for each of us, two for Waller…gives us an alibi." Hyde explained "*burp* Excuse me." He pardoned himself.

"A real Brit-Boy to the end." Deadshot laughed but was cut short when Waller appeared

"Well…been out for: Burgers was it?" She asked in a cynical tone.

Hyde raised the bags "Got you the vegetarian happy meal." Hyde answered in a joke like fashion.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce drove to the destination Bill had given Ivy to give to him: it was a midway house on the outskirts of Gotham there he read the instructions:

_Drive to Midway Drive House on outskirts of Gotham_

_Wait till morning_

_Drive to Bill's Armour and Tech_

_Wear any clothes remaining_

_Collect change from hidden safe_

_40-23-42_

_Walk to Lover's Park phone booth_

_Call Harley_

_Wait in Lover's Park Club_

After reading the instructions Bruce realised that it was late: eleven thirty seven PM. He rubbed his neck and decided to rest. 'This can't get any worse…I'm on the run, Bill's betrayed us and what's worse is the fact that the real Identity-Thief is still out there.' Bruce thought to himself before drifting off to sleep dreaming about the case. The images and conversation he had with Gordon whizzed in his mind _"Whoever did this was methodical, calm, experienced."_ 'A surgeon could do this; but which surgeon?' he remembered the pictures of the victims and imagined them being stitched into different places all that was missing were the eyes 'A Bruce Wayne mask…gruesome but who would have a vendetta against…' Bruce pondered then remembered someone who _did _have a vendetta against him: someone whose mother that Bruce's father saved. The phantom came from the back of his mind…someone who he thought long forgotten his anger. A boy with blue eyes and red hair, filled with anger… "Tommy!" Bruce came to his realisation at five minutes past seven.

It all made sense: the skin grafts, the physical description, the DNA being planted on the corpses it was all Tommy. Bruce looked at the clock: _March Thirteenth_ and drove back to town.

(Jim's POV)

Gordon and Bullock had their heads in their hands as they saw the morning news:

"_It has been confirmed by several members of Arkham Asylum staff that the Identity-Thief: Bruce Wayne was kidnapped by a group of villains. Why Mister Wayne was kidnapped is beyond them; but the leader of the attack squad, noted by several prisoners to being called _Brom;_ broke a guard's arms and leg. The guard in question has, as of now, admitted physically assaulting inmates within the Asylum. Mister Wayne has been missing since then and assumed to be with the kidnappers awaiting a ransom. The police are doing all they can to apprehend these kidnappers and Mister Wayne before they strike again. More on this story as it develops. I'm Vicki Vale, Gotham News"_

As Vicki signed off Jim sighed and turned the television off. "So what do we do now Comish? We can't go through Gotham lookin' for these whack-jobs or Wayne. They'll have blended into the slums somewhere." Bullock was discouraged by the realisation of it all. "Commissioner?" Bullock asked

'I'll have to call Miss Quinzel. I have to inform her on what's going on…' Jim thought to himself but was called on by Sam the medical examiner.

"Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock. I've some new information regarding the Identity-Thief case!" Sam spoke

"Well spill it. Gordon needs somethin' to snap himself back to reality and caffeine isn't workin'" Bullock explained Jim's vacantness.

"I'm sorry Sam. Continue." Jim allowed Sam to show his findings.

"Well I: ran the hair we had on the bodies and discovered that the age of the hairs were older than the corpses. Meaning the hair was cut _before_ the murders were committed." Sam started off.

"Okay…but it's not enough." Gordon explained then the phone rang catching the attentions of the people in the room. "Commissioner Gordon…yes…yes…okay bring them over and we'll get them looked at."

"Anyone we know?" Bullock asked bluntly

"That was the Wayne Manor…they say they've found information to exonerate Bruce Wayne. They're coming over now." Jim explained

(Harley's POV)

*earlier before the call*

"What do you mean: Bill planned for Bruce's escape?!" Dick screamed

"Dick, I'm sorry but it had to be kept a secret. Only: I, Harley and Venus knew about it." Ivy explained

"Oh sure…honour amongst: liars, thieves and psychopaths!" Dick gave a sarcastic speech

"Don't be a dick, Dick! All we know is Bruce is safe and we'll have to kick Bill in his head when we see him next!" Tim shouted

'I never imagined Bill doing this sort of thing…I mean he's always playing chess with Crane…but I'd never imagine him doing this.' Harley thought to herself 'Has he really turned on us?'

"Miss Harley...Miss Harley!" Sonia asked to get her attention "The phone is for you."

"Oh…thanks Sonia. Hello?" Harley thanked the maid and answered the phone

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again Harley." Bruce's voice called through the phone

"Bruce…" Harley whispered as she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being overwhelmed with emotion.

"Listen, I know who set me up, it was…" Bruce started to explain then was interrupted by Harley

"Thomas Elliot, I know. The Rogue came and delivered the information. Bruce, Elliot is draining Wayne Industry funds for himself. Why is he doing this?" Harley asked not knowing about the others over hearing them.

"Tommy's parents were killed in a car crash. My father saved his mother's life; he's never forgiven me or my family since. I've only just discovered that it was Tommy that caused the crash to gain access to his fortune…he killed his mother afterwards to ensure it." Bruce explained with a heavy heart.

"Tommy…you _knew_ this psychopath?" Harley questioned him hearing a coin go into a pay phone

"Yeah…he's…_Was_ my old friend…but after what happened we lost contact. My guess is he wanted control over Wayne Enterprises for some time now and only just acted on it." Bruce explained

"Bruce…Where are you?" Harley asked softly

"Lover's Park…Meet me in the Club adjacent to it." Bruce said the location to her which made her smile.

"I'll be right there…I love you." Harley smiled

"I love you too." Bruce reciprocated and put the phone down.

Harley wiped her tears away and turned to the household. "I'm going after Bruce."

"We heard…go get him." Ivy smiled. Harley grabbed her coat and went out to see Bruce.

(Dick's POV)

"Sorry I snapped at you Ivy…Bill had his reasons, I'm guessing. But…" Dick apologised then felt doubt creep into his mind

"But what?" Ivy asked

"Which side is Bill on?" Dick answered her question with his own. "We should call Detective Gordon…tell him what we know."

"Good idea Dick." Tim recommended

Dick called up Gotham police "Hi this is Dick Grayson…I've got information only for Commissioner Gordon. Yes it's urgent."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	13. The Scars Left Behind Filler Chapter

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners of all other referenced characters or franchises within the fanfiction. Except the characters I wrote in my profile. **

**This is not canon to the actual fanfiction I did this for a laugh and get some laughs out of it. Please enjoy.**

Filler and Holiday Chapter

(Bruce's POV)  
Bruce and Harley were sitting around just watching TV and then suddenly they noticed a distinct movie trailer:

_Coming Soon Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of Justice._

_2016_

"What. The hell. Was that?" Bruce asked looking gobsmacked

"It looked like a new Batman film coming out." Harley answered "Has Dick, Barbara or anyone else seen this?" asking while supressing a smile.

"I don't know…I'll give them a call." Bruce answered while giving them a call over the phone. "Dick, have you seen this: a new Batman Film."

(Dick's POV)

"Seen it? Tim's been watching it on YouTube for the last ten minutes!" Dick answered

"Ben Affleck? Wasn't he that angel guy out of that weird film Bill was watching?" Tim asked

"Dogma? Yeah he was. My dad has seen some of the films, quite good he says." Venus answered

"Yeah that's it." Dick answered

"Who's that? Is that Venus? What's she doing there?" Harley's voice said over the phone

"Ivy brought her around while she and Barbara went out to do some shopping. Here, do you think Bill knows?" Dick answered then asked if Bill knew about the movie trailer

"I don't know? Call him." Harley answered

"We don't have his number. What the…?" Bruce spoke getting _another _phone ringing.

"I've got this one. Hello?" Harley said getting the line

(Bill's POV)

"Have you _seen _the trailer for the latest Batman film?" Bill said over the phone with a full face mask on.

"Bill?" Harley questioned then asked "How do _you _know about it?"

"IMDB; I just saw and there are some that you _need _to know about." Bill answered "I mean Ben Affleck as the Bat come on." Bill gave his opinion

"Not a big fan?" Harley asked

"No, I've seen Dogma and the Jay and Silent Bob films he's good…but he was the bomb in Phantoms…" Bill grinned

"Damn straight! Phantom's for the win man!" Deadshot shouted in agreement

"Who's that?" Harley said

"Deadshot, we're just looking at some other trailers…Have you _seen _who's been cast as Aquaman?" Bill asked over the phone.

"I don't know…Bruce who's been cast as Aquaman?" Harley asked as Bruce looked up the answer

"Jason Momoa…Who's that?" Bruce answered

"He's Khal Drogo out of Game of Thrones!" Bill explained "Never mind Aquaman having mad sharks; if it's him then watch out for Dothraki Bloodriders on the reins!" Bill gave a joke through his answer

(Bruce's POV)

"Who's that?" Dick's voice came through the other phone

"It's Bill." Bruce answered honestly not knowing the consequences

"My Dad? Put me on!" Venus asked for the phone

"How would this work?" Dick wondered: Bill was on one phone talking to Harley and Dick was talking to Bruce on the other one…this was getting confusing.

"Bill it seems that Vee wants to talk to you." Harley said with a smile "I'm not sure _how_ put you on, hang on." Harley smiled as she and Bruce were getting in a confused but amused annoyance.

(Bill's POV)

"The Hell is this?!" Deadshot groaned as he saw another trailer

"What is it?" Bill asked still waiting on Venus's phone call

"A Suicide Squad film! And look who's playing me! Freaking Agent J from Men in Black!" Deadshot groaned

"You're kidding…huh son of a bitch, there it is!" Deathstroke spoke in disbelief then in amusement

"I told you!"Deadshot explained using his hands in a "here it is" gesture.

"Well at least you're _in _the film. Look who they've got: The Joker!" Killer Frost entered "The Freaking Joker!"

"Who's that?" Bruce asked

"It's just Frost…you've got to be kidding me." Bill explained then spoke in disbelief

"What's wrong now?" Bruce sighed

"Jared Leto is cast to play Joker…" Bill groaned

"Who's Jared Leto?" Bruce asked

"He's an actor, turned singer, re-turned actor who did that homage to The Shining…that and those freaky videos that could've been doubled for perfume and deodorant adverts." Bill answered

Thinking on his answer they all got the mental image of him "Oh yeah…right, got you."

"Hey dad." Venus called down the phone

"Hey Vee; how's it going?" Bill asked feeling heartened hearing his daughter's voice

"Good. I just found something: apparently there's a child actress called "Harley Quinn Smith" someone named after Aunt Harley." Venus said with an innocent heart.

"Blimey your Aunt's popular isn't she?" Bill spoke with a smile

"What are you all doing?!" Waller yelled out

"ARGH!" the entire Squad yelled in fear.

"Commander Waller…we were…well we _were_…looking at…" Bill hesitated trying to talk his way out of it but Waller caught glimpse of the website. 'Crap!' Bill thought

"Oh…A Suicide Squad movie…" she examined the screen "*shudder* ooh, Will Smith…" she shuddered in delight "Carry on." She spoke then walked off.

With the Squad looking petrified but Deadshot even more so they continued looking on the site. "I hope she _never_ does that again…" Deadshot shuddered in horror.

"She will…" the others broke his hopeful bubble "Here look who's here…Tom Hardy…" Copperhead said pointing to the screen "Why's his name familiar?"

"Cause he played Bane in that film a few years ago." Deathstroke mentioned

"What? The one with: Mister Freeze and…hmm?" Killer Frost asked but Bill covered her mouth with his hand.

"We _never_ talk about that film…_ever_!" Bill said in a menacing tone then slowly releasing his grip from his colleague's mouth. "It's the Christopher Nolan film that he appeared in." Bill completed the answer

"Oh _that _one." Frost answered "_That _one was decent…Heath Ledger was great as Joker in the previous one."

They nodded in agreement. "You ever get the feeling that you're forgetting someone?" Copperhead asked seeing each member in their respective place.

(Elsewhere)

"Jared Leto? JARED LETO?! Playing me?! That is ridiculous! I mean Aaron Schoenke makes decent attempts to portray me!" a comedian dressed like The Joker raged in a dark padded room looking at the computer screen. "At least that Ledger guy captured my "artistic flare"!" the normal person said acting like a Hamlet actor with a Joker flare.

"Hey you, it's time for your turn on stage. And don't try and suck this time." A stage manager yelled out to the unnamed man.

"Right away sir…" the man replied

"So _that's _where he went …" the narrator said nodding his head "Let's see what Barbara and Ivy are up to."

(Barbara's POV)

Outside the coffee shop; Barbara, Ivy _and _Sonia were finished shopping and were taking a load off. "Are you sure Mister Bill said that you can use his credit card?" Sonia asked drinking her lemon tea.

"Sonia…first thing about being in a relationship: if your boyfriend has money that he doesn't spend, you spend it _for _him."

"Ivy…" Barbara said trying to stifle her laugh. "I thought you were on the straight and narrow."

"You weren't _that _worried when I got you that new dress." Ivy defended with a smug grin.

(Bill's POV)

Bill remained frozen in place as a bank statement was shown on the screen. He pointed to the numbers…they were _severely _reduced. "Damn…I thought you had more than that." Copperhead joked as she walked past.

Bill remained still as Deathstroke and Deadshot seethed through their teeth "Women, can't live with them…can't live without them." And they went off to the gym

Killer Frost looked over Bill's shoulder then sucked in air in pain knowing that she _has_ a shopping problem…the problem being she has a taste for clothes and not enough money. "Bill…I feel your pain." She comforted him while giving him a hug.

"That's not the problem…" Bill spoke

"Then what _is _the problem?" Frost asked

"I had more money _after _Ivy's spending spree…" Bill explained.

"So what?" Frost asked

"Where'd she get the extra cash?" Bill asked

(Ivy's POV)

"Where _did _you get the extra cash?" Barbara asked Ivy drinking her coffee.

"I sold some of his tech and armour for a couple million…_somehow_ the rich big wigs in Gotham wanted to buy some." Ivy said with a sultry grin.

(Bruce's POV)

"Something tells me Ivy's been in Bill's pockets again." Bruce sighed

"They've got a joint account." Harley grinned "Okay we'll see you later; bye." Harley said to cut the line. She then lovingly grabbed Bruce in a hug.

"Well we'll talk later goodbye." Bruce said hanging up his line. "So Miss Harley…what's next for us?" Bruce said with a grin.

Harley looked into his eyes then reached for the lamp "I've got a couple of ideas…" as she clicked it off there was a warming silence.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next REAL chapter coming up soon.**

**Happy Holidays to all. Have a great time and please enjoy a happy new year.**

**Thank you**


	14. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 13

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Semi-violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 13

(Harley's POV)

Harley arrived at the Lover's Park Club, as she entered through its doors. Inside she saw the staff working around the tables and stools. She looked at the booths and spotted a single man with an untouched glass of whiskey in front of him. The man wore a black shirt that seemed to be too small for him, blue jeans that restricted his stride and a black jumper with a hood concealing his face. "There must be better ways to call me." Harley joked as she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't blame me, blame Bill." the stranger spoke with Bruce's voice

Harley went over and hugged her boyfriend tightly and sobbed lightly "I've missed you."

To which Bruce reciprocated "I've missed you too…even though it's been four days." With a smile he mentioned the little time they were separated.

"*sigh* Young love…and we're not even open yet." The bartender spoke to his co-worker with a kind remark and joke. The second worker smiled and nodded

"Room for one more?" a familiar voice called behind the two asking a question kindly.

Harley and Bruce saw the figure: Bill. Harley turned and using her hidden tonfa she smacked Bill in his helmet "You, idiot! You: backstabbing, no good idiot!" Harley raged into him but was held back by Bruce

Groaning back into a seat Bill spoke "Now I _definitely _deserve that."

"Harley calm down!" Bruce tried to calm his girlfriend

"No, I'll kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" Harley shouted as the bartenders left to give them some room.

"I'm inclined to agree with you. But I'm the guy that helped him out!" Bill explained as he was just kicked in the head by Harley's flying feet.

"Why are you here Bill? Why did you do all of this?" Bruce asked still holding Harley

Bill once again groaned putting himself on the seat "I'm here to help you get back at Thomas Elliot; and to take my punishment…although Harley's done a good job on her part." Bill explained holding his helmet covered head.

"Like you helped me by: crippling that guard?" Bruce groaned as Harley calmed down

"Sort of…when I was growing up I was taught: "an eye for an eye" I guess that stuck with me. Mate, we've got the evidence to exonerate you and get Elliot." Bill explained holding his head in his hands thinking of what's going to happen at the end of this.

"So what do we do?" Harley asked

(Jim's POV)

Dick, Sonia and Tim handed the evidence to Detective Gordon with Barbara and Bullock present. "Well _this _isenough to exonerate Mister Wayne. But there is the problem on his current location. And Mister Elliot has an alibi for the murders." Jim explained

"Well we don't know; he could be anywhere." Dick explained knowing where he was but didn't want to blow the lid on anything.

"I'm sure Mister Elliot has an alibi for everything, doesn't he?" Sonia asked with a cynical tone

"We can bring him in for questioning but he'd probably lawyer up if we tried anything." Bullock explained

"But we _can _bring him in." Barbara gave a little hope to which her father nodded

"Well that's something; why not now?" Dick asked

"He's throwing a: joining of Wayne Enterprises and Elliot Foundation gala, this evening. Every lawyer, investor and influential people will be in attendance." Sonia explained

As Sonia finished the phone rang for Detective Gordon "Yes? Miss Quinzel…yes…yes I will be there, Mister Elliot invited me and Detective Bullock. Yes of course; Miss Quinzel…I'm sorry for imprisoning Bruce…thank you Miss Quinzel." Gordon put the phone down.

"Well…what did she say?" Tim asked

"Well she said: get ready for the corporate takeover gala. There's going to be dinner and a show." Gordon explained cryptically

(Bill's POV)

*a few minutes into the party*

Bill and Bruce had everything set up in a secluded location that the Suicide Squad and Waller had no idea about, there was a large multi screened computer and camera fixed on Bill.

"Everything in place…accessed the surveillance systems and the main screen. Perfect we're ready." Bill spoke to Bruce in the background

"I thought Harley said: you weren't passionate and sucked about this sort of thing." Bruce asked

"I'm not and I do; but I took a crash course…okay we're uploaded…oh and Bruce…I apologise for the theatrics about to come." Bill apologised beforehand

"As long as it brings Thomas to justice." Bruce spoke like Batman, the ties that made them friends were now severed.

"Show time." Bill spoke

(Thomas Elliot's POV)

*During the party*

Thomas Elliot was dressed to the nines in his formal black tuxedo and white shirt; everyone congratulated his merging with Wayne Enterprises. His grin was as wide as a Cheshire cat's his victory over Bruce Wayne was assured. "Thank you, thank you very much…" he spoke brazenly.

Dick, Harley, Tim and Barbara were together around their table knowing his dark secret. "Miss Harley, I presume?" Thomas politely asked

Harley not wanting to act suspicious put on her fake smile and spoke kindly "And what if I am, Sir?"

"I know this is a horrible time: you being engaged to a murderer, but know that I will _always _have a shoulder to cry on if you should need it." Thomas made a formal proposal which got the attention of the table and the rich and famous of Gotham.

"Well thank you, but it's too soon to tell." Harley spoke, but she _thought_: 'Is he seriously trying to muscle in on my life?!'

"Until later then." Thomas bowed and left for the television screen feeling proud of what he's doing: taking _everything _that once belonged to Bruce.

(Harley's POV)

While whispering Harley wanted to scream her head off "Is he serious? First he frames Bruce, now: this? He's as psychotic as Joker!" Harley wanted to scream.

"This has to end now! What the hell is Bill playing at, where's this plan he's supposed to have?" Dick stressed out.

But as soon as Thomas started talking everyone turned silent and examined the merging process but there was a problem with the screen, the picture was becoming pixilated and distressed, the photos were freezing and breaking until a voice was coming through the speakers in a sing song type way:

_Hush little baby, don't say a word…_

"What is this? What's going on?" Thomas demanded to know as the song carried on

_You're gonna lose your whole damn world_

_And when your whole world is dead_

_Tommy's gonna put this on his head._

(Thomas Elliot's POV)

Bill's face became clear and he held up the Bruce Wayne flesh mask in his hand which revolted everyone at the gala, but was more distressing for Thomas because he was thinking 'How the hell did he get the graft?!' the song carried on:

_And if that mask should fall off_

Bill dropped the flesh mask to the floor and started putting the footage of Karlson being tortured and surgically killed by Thomas. The video presented a time stamp putting Thomas at the crime. He couldn't say anything but just back off the stage but was stopped by Bullock. "Going somewhere rich boy?"

_Tommy's gonna rip some more faces off_

_And when Tommy plays his role_

_He's gonna fool you all_

Each of the people looked at disgust at Mister Elliot and he tried to deny all of it "It's all lies! All of it!" Thomas struggled in Bullock's grip.

_And if you think I'm Bruce Wayne_

_Truth be told, you're wrong again._

(Harley's POV)

Bill turned the camera to Bruce who appeared to be tied up and sitting on a chair this made Harley gasp 'What the hell did Bill do? If he's hurt Bruce…' Harley thought as they turned to venom.

(Jim's POV)

"It's over Mister Elliot. You're under arrest!" Gordon commanded holding his handcuffs to incarcerate Thomas Elliot.

"No!" Thomas knocked back Bullock and grabbed commissioner Gordon by the neck with the commissioner's gun to his head "No one, move! No one else has to die…just arrest Wayne and _all _this can be over!"

"Dad!" Barbara called out but was shot at by Elliot

"I said don't move!" Elliot shouted "you know it didn't _have _to come to this…it would've been better for _everyone._"

"You mean better for _you_?" Jim struggled to speak as his vocal chords and wind pipe were being pressured on.

"Better for me _is _better for everyone!" Thomas yelled but didn't notice the shadowed figure emerge from the background. "ARGH!" Elliot screamed as a needle was plunged into his clavicle area "Who…who did…no…no…no! Get way!" Thomas wanted to know who stabbed him but then felt an overwhelming sense of fear take over him and drove him to madness.

Bullock subdued Elliot and Jim read him his rights "Thomas Elliot, I'm placing you under arrest on thirteen counts of murder, the framing of Bruce Wayne and wrongful industrial takeover. You have the right to remain silent…" Jim continued and then finished

"Hey hang on…thanks shadow boy…you saved the commissioner's life." Bullock thanked the Rogue who acknowledged him with a nod of his head, then promptly disappeared without a trace. "That guy's just as annoying as Batman…ninjas all of them, I'm tellin' ya." Bullock groaned

(Harley's POV)

Harley couldn't keep her eyes off the screen trying to see if Bruce was okay and she was reassured, Bruce was alright and Bill let him go. Bill kept the camera running moving it to the door location and the two left the room both alive. "He's safe…he's safe." Harley sighed happily

"He's still a dead man though." Dick said bluntly talking about Bill

"I know." Harley agreed.

(Bruce's POV)

"Finally: Justice…thanks Bill." Bruce felt relieved and they saw Thomas being put into a police car. The location that Bill and Bruce were in was a television studio that was used for rent.

"Hey…what are acquaintances for?" Bill reciprocated the handshake

"Acquaintances; don't you mean friends?" Bruce asked releasing Bill's hand

"After what happened in Arkham I doubt I'll be called "friend" by anyone at this point, for a while at least." Bill explained

Bullock took Thomas away to the station to await trial and Gordon walked over. "Looks like I'll be getting my life back." Bruce sighed

"Yeah…Till we meet again Mister Wayne." Bill said running down the alley

(No-one's POV)

*two days later*

The headlines went crazy: Bruce Wayne exonerated, Thomas Elliot incarcerated and loses license, Wayne Enterprise survives hostile takeover.

Bruce wanted to get out of the public eye for a while he and Harley stayed home for the next two days and they didn't waste a single minute being close…well except when one needed to go to the bathroom, let's face it _that _would've been creepy.

(Harley's POV)

"Harley, are you okay?" Bruce asked her in a warm embrace on the settee.

"Yeah…I'm just mad." Harley answered

"Bill?" Bruce asked knowing the answer right away.

"Bill." Harley answered again. Then there was a knock at the door "Who's that? Are we expecting guests?"

As the group saw who Alfred let in they were stunned "Well…I expected worse…all things considered." It was Bill again, still dressed in his helmet and armour attire.

Venus walked up first, she looked at him for a few seconds and then hugged him; she was just happy seeing her father again "Did I do good?" she asked with tears forming

"Yes, Venus…_very _good." Bill answered stroking his daughter's hair. "But that can't be said the same about me."

"An attack on Arkham; all for us?" Dick asked with his arms crossed and a look of disappointment on his face. But then it turned into a sly grin "You mad bastard!" he laughed grabbing Bill's hand with a strong grip

"Swear!" Venus laughed with tears still hugging her dad

"Sorry…" Dick apologized

"Venus…baby…I need to talk to the others about something important okay?" Bill asked his daughter

"Is it that you're going to get your head kicked in?" Venus asked Bill was a bit taken back but nodded "I thought so; Aunt Harley kept going on about it." she smiled

Bill looked at Harley and spoke "Yeah…she deserves that much."

(Thomas's POV)

Arkham Asylum. Deep in the darkness, Thomas Elliot resides in his own secluded cell; inside he is on his fifth round of one hundred push-ups, his mind turning to killing Bruce, not as Thomas Elliot but as Hush. 'Soon Bruce, soon I'll kill you and take what's yours. You'll lose _everything _you ever loved!'

The door unlocked and as he finished his last rep, he saw two women: both dressed in black, both beautiful. "Time to get up Tommy, we've got a job for you." the one on the left said

"Why should I take this job? Who are you?" Thomas asked getting up

"It comes with getting back at Bruce Wayne…" the one on the right hand said. "And who we are, is not important, just this: we want Bruce Wayne: Alive. That Quinzel woman he's with…well you can use your imagination with her."

Thomas smiled darkly "I'll do it…"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	15. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 14

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Psychological scenes to come.**

Chapter 14

*March eighteenth*

(Bill's POV)

Bill was again working on his gadgets and gizmos, his head was pounding and his stomach hurt; luckily his hands were spared as to continue working with Waller until the time was right. "So where were you for the last three days?" Killer Frost asked by the doorway.

Bill stopped what he was making and thought back to three days ago.

*Flashback to three days ago*

"Urgh! Crap! Gah!" Bill was being knocked around by: Dick, Harley, Bruce and Ivy…granted they all took it as a training session. "Urgh…Is everybody happy now?" Bill groaned in pain lifting himself up using the stairs

"I know _I _am." Harley panted

"Thanks for the training session." Dick answered rubbing his knuckles

"I guess this makes us even for what happened." Bruce answered

"What about you Red?" Harley asked her best friend

Ivy looked at Harley then Bill, as she walked over Bill thought 'Oh crap…she still hate's me. Well at least I told her what happened with Louise…I know I didn't do anything wrong. But still…'

Ivy knelt down and looked into Bill's helmet eyes; she lifted his helmet shielding the others from his face and kissed him right on his lips, unmoved by the scars he had hidden from them. "I forgive you Bill…but next time: tell _all _of us next time you're going to do something crazy. Hmm?" Ivy asked

"Have you got five minutes?" Bill semi-joked

*Flashback to two days ago*

"Dad, come on!" Venus said running through the park with Tim

"Just like you isn't she?" Ivy asked her boyfriend

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"The energy, determination, the intelligence…" Ivy began to list off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; wait a minute! She got the intelligence and determination from _you_! I don't know _what_ she's gotten from me." Bill demeaned himself

"She certainly is a daddy's girl though…she misses you." Ivy laughed the turned solemn

Sighing Bill confesses something to Ivy "I miss you two as well. It kills me every day…I want this to end Ivy…No more Suicide Squad. Just: I, back with you and Venus…" Bill said stroking Ivy's hair

"I'm sure we'd both liked that." Ivy spoke lovingly "I haven't had a real family since that time with the plant clones…whoops!" Ivy spoke not realising that she had a previous family.

"A: _plant clone family? _Is there something you're not telling me, Pamela Isley?" Bill asked tilting her head towards his eyes.

"Oh…there's _plenty _I'm not telling you." Ivy spoke playfully, tracing her finger down Bill's helmet.

"Well I guess I'll have to work at it…Oof!" Bill replied before being tackled by Venus

"You're it dad!" Venus called out racing off with Tim

"Hey, I haven't been _it_ since I was seven!" Bill shouted with joy.

"Go on; I'll join you later." Ivy smiled but then felt Bill grope her posterior.

"You're it!" Bill sped up and raced towards his daughter

"You'll regret that Bill!" Ivy said summoning her vines

*Flashback to one day ago*

The middle of the night Bill, Ivy and Venus are the only ones awake.

"Do you have to go?" Venus cried as her father wiped her forming tear

"I'm sorry Venus…I have to; I've been gone too long. I promise to come back home." Bill spoke comforting her.

Sniffing and trying to hold back her tears "Okay…" Venus smiled

"Venus head back inside…I'll be back soon." Ivy told her daughter and she went inside. Getting into one of Bruce's cars Bill and Ivy drove back to the New Suicide Squad HQ. Seeing as the old one was now compromised "I hope your plan goes well…Harley and Bruce, may have words with you on how to work it."

"It's going to work…the method is crazy but it'll work." Bill said turning on the radio.

The midnight DJ spoke softly as he announced the next song. _"Alright ladies and gentlemen; back with her new underground release, it's Cassidy: with her newest album: Quenching the Fires."_

As the soft rock played, Bill felt the music flow through him; the pain and fear being extinguished from the vocalist's past, Bill looked at Ivy who was driving and asked "Who's the artist? She's good."

Ivy was stunned and almost lost control of the car "Seriously? You _don't know_ who Cassidy is? She's a Singer/Songwriter who enjoys burning everything in her sight!" Ivy explained almost losing her cool.

"Remember: I was in Arkham, we didn't get many radio stations being played through Happy Hour!" Bill defended "Besides I thought that burning things was _Firefly's _M.O."

"She's the one who _made_ Firefly…granted he was already crazy to begin with…" Ivy explained as the music continued

"How crazy: stalker crazy, ex-boyfriend crazy or dedicating an entire shrine as a room crazy?" Bill asked

"All of the above." Ivy answered as they arrived to the destination "Promise me…" Ivy begun "Promise me you'll be safe." Then she finished

Bill sighed knowing that in The Suicide Squad's line of work _safety _isn't their number one priority. "I promise." answering her request.

*end of flashbacks*

Bill turned to Killer Frost and answered "Sorting some stuff out, that's all." Bill answered turning the radio on.

The morning announcer gave his good mornings and welcomed Gotham to the station.

"_Good Morning Gotham! This is your local Radio DJ with exciting news! Here with us today celebrating her new release is Cassidy!" _the DJ opened on his standard high note and pressed on

(No-one's POV)

A single person was listening in on the radio; his suit and helmet were black as soot and grey as ash, bottles of flammable gasses were neatly stacked in a corner away from any heat source. He listened intently to the words spoken. "_So Cassidy, why _did _you return to the public eye in so long? Your fans and our want to know." _The DJ asked as the floor was now open to Cassidy

"_Well it's kind of a personal thing but…I had to take my hiatus because I was afraid I was burning out." _Cassidy spoke trying to keep Firefly out of it

"Yes…you were afraid of burning; weren't you?" the figure spoke holding an old picture of Cassidy in his hands

(Harley's POV)

"Hey Harl…what are you listening to?" Ivy asked as she saw Harley listening in on the radio

"*shush* This is research." Harley shushed her friend as she listened intently

"_Well that could _never _happen to you Cassidy. I mean you're the biggest name in the underground _and _mainstream. Tell us what brought this baptism by water? Rumour has it that: you left the music scene because of a person called "Firefly". Any of this true?" _The DJ explained his research.

"_Well…that's kind of personal. I just hoped I would return to music and hope that my fans will accept the new me." Cassidy explained_

"Sounds like she's scared." Ivy explained

"She is…Firefly might be after her again." Harley explained.

"So what are you going to do?" Ivy asked

(Bill's POV)

"_Well, thank you Cassidy for this enlightening interview, and we hope that you're career takes off once again. And to kick it off is your single: Quenching the Fires." _The DJ sounded off as the song played.

"Enjoying a burnt out star Hyde?" Deadshot joked

"I don't know…you still enjoying eating Killer Frost's peanut butter when she's not looking?" Bill answered knowing full well what he just said was a lie.

"What?! You keep eating my peanut butter?! I'll kill you Floyd!" Killer Frost yelled at him

"He lies! Hyde, you bastard! ARGH!" Deadshot shouted out to no avail and then got an icicle in his backside.

'Ha-ha, serves you right Floyd. Not a bad song though…' Hyde thought to himself as he continued working on his device.

(Harley's POV)

As the song ended Ivy seemed a bit confused since Harley didn't listen to _that _much music. "Enjoying your research Harl?" Ivy asked

"Ah come on Red. She's not _that _bad…besides it reminds me of the song me and Bruce danced to." Harley said slumping herself down on the settee. Harley sighed with a glowing smile "*sigh* Such good memories…"

"Same here Harley…" Bruce called out from behind the door. "I take it Bill left again?" Bruce asked

Ivy nodded "It's getting wearisome, I haven't been this stressed since that cloning escapade a few years ago." Holding her head in her hands.

"What cloning escapade?" Harley asked leaning upwards

"And which one? The one: where you pretended to be married to that Arkham doctor? Or the one where…oh no…!" Bruce asked innocently; then it suddenly hit him like a frick-tonne of bricks

"_Oh no_? Oh no what, what's wrong Bruce?" Harley asked as both Ivy and Bruce were deadpanned

"Harley…there's something I need to…" Bruce started but then the Bat-Caller sounded

"Looks like you're on the clock." Ivy spoke

"Yeah…I guess we are…" Harley spoke softly as she exited the room 'I thought we were past this stage Bruce.'

(Bruce's POV)

As Harley left the room; Bruce stayed and grabbed Ivy's arm. His sight almost pierced through Ivy's soul but she spoke "Bruce…I'm sorry…I'll do what I can to fix this, I promise."

"I know you will; I trust you now Ivy…but I hope that it doesn't destroy the wedding or your friendship with Harley…" Bruce spoke with trust and also a twinge of fear.

"I'm hoping that too Bruce." Ivy answered as Bruce released her to don his Batman Suit 'My god, how could I forget about _that_?!' she thought to herself.

(No-One's POV)

*Outside Gotham Radio Station*

Cassidy exits with her chaperone; her blonde hair has now lengthened down to her shoulders instead her iconic short cut hair, her clothes were more casual than her black leather jacket, the short-cut length jean shorts and biker chick boots: a calm blue long sleeve t-shirt, black long length jeans and soft coloured trainers…in fact everything about her was opposite of her old lifestyle. "Harry…how'd you think I did?" Cassidy asked feeling relaxed after the interview but still a little wound after that DJ asked about her personal life; so she asked her chaperone for his opinion.

"Miss Cassidy, it isn't my place to give opinions." Harry answered honestly "But if you insist, I thought you did well." Harry answered readying the door for her.

"Thank you Harry…I'm glad that Frank hired you after…" Cassidy smiled as Harry opened the door but then almost let loose her small secret.

"Think nothing of it Miss Cassidy." Harry quickly answered as he entered the driver's seat when Cassidy entered the car

They drove down to Cassidy's home, gazing out of the window she lamented over her past thinking of the person she was once was. 'I was a fool…such a fool…' Cassidy began to cry and sniff.

"Miss Cassidy?" Harry asked looking in the mirror to see her crying

"*sniff* I'm fine…I'm fine." She said wiping her tears away.

"Very well…what the Hell?!" Harry answered then saw a fireball aim straight towards them. He swerved dodging the fireball but ended impacted into an alleyway.

Harry fell unconscious and Cassidy groaned being woken up by the heat being generated by an outside source. She awoke and saw it: the yellow and orange flickers, the gradual raising heat surrounding her. 'No…no…' she thought as her final scream was "No!" she tried to open the opposite door by crawling backwards, she fell onto the streets and looked at the sky, seeing the flames touch the stars. She tried to calm herself trying not to imagine herself on fire, or being surrounded by it as she was just moments ago.

"Hello Cass…did you miss me?" a figure asked the songstress in a muffled dark speaking voice.

Cassidy looked at the figure; he was clad in a charcoal black body suit with a black modified gasmask, the eyes were bigger than a normal gasmask that made the wearer look: insect like. There were two large jetpack like wings attached to the back of the suit; modified that they could carry five people. In his hand looked like a flamethrower with the candle-end still lit. "G-Gar…?" she asked in short shallow breaths.

"Come on Cass…" the figure held out his hand towards her but she recoiled.

"No! No get away!" Cassidy screamed as she ran from the burning figure "Stay away from me Garfield!" she ran out of the alley.

"I won't Cass." The figure shouted activating his jetpack picking her up and flying her off "And the name's Firefly!"

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

**Happy New Year's Day everyone, I hope everyone has a great day. **

**Respectfully Yours **

**GhostKaiser23**


	16. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 15

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated and some psychological scenes to come.**

Chapter 15

*March Eighteenth*

(No-One's POV)

The fires raged and Harry was still unconscious in the car, he groans to find himself incarcerated in a burning vehicle '*groan* what…happened? I…fire…I have too…' he thought to himself trying to lift himself up "ARGH!" he howled in pain, he thought he may have broken something 'I'm…I'm going to die…' he thought to himself again then through the flames came a shadow that landed on the front of the car 'B-Batman…?' Harry thought before passing out.

(Bruce's POV)

'Why didn't I think about Susan? Harley's going to question my loyalties to her now.' Batman thought to himself as he and Bat-Shard travelled to the scene of a destroyed car.

"What do you think happened here?" Bat-Shard asked

"That's what we're here to find out." Activating detective vision Batman examined the evidence and deduced this: "It looks like Firefly was here; he caused the car to crash, someone crawled out and ran, he took that person and flew off."

"Okay…anyone we know?" Bat-Shard asked looking at the wreckage and saw that the front window was broken into "Looks like whoever drove must've been taken as well." Bat-Shard observed

"Perhaps…but I think a second person grabbed the driver. There are different footprints here in the scorch marks." Batman pointed out

"An accomplice?" Bat-Shard asked

"Possibly…but why only take the one person and leave the other behind?" Batman retaliated "we should head back, let's inform Commissioner Gordon and let him collect the evidence."

"Sure…" Bat-Shard answered with a twinge of sadness, this got Batman's attention

"Harley…about what happened earlier. I want you to know…" Batman began using Harley's real name

"Bruce…let's just leave it till we get home, okay?" Bat-Shard answered as she exited using her grapple gun with Bruce following behind her.

(Harley's POV)

'Who else was there Bruce? I trust you…who or what made you deadpan like that?' Harley thought to herself as they flew into the Bat-Copter

They arrived back at the Manor; Alfred went to Bruce and spoke "Master Bruce, I've been asked to inform you that Miss Ivy has arranged a meeting with someone of interest…Good evening Miss Harley."

"Thanks Alfred…" Bruce answered

"_What _person of interest?" Harley asked

Bruce gave out a sigh and spoke "Harley I think it's better if we talk in the living room?"

"Sure…" Harley spoke with sadness.

(Tim's POV)

"Man…why did things have to get _this _crazy? I mean no offense to your mum but: _what the heck was she thinking_?" Tim asked Venus as they were in the garden.

"I don't know Tim! I don't know _every _one of my mum's plans! I don't know what she did back before all this!" Venus shouted defending her mother's honour

Snapping to his defence "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" 'Jeez having a girlfriend is hard…' Tim thought to himself.

"I'm sorry…I know it's not my fault but…what _did _my mum do to cause this?" Venus asked

Tim answered in honesty "She made plant people to marry various bigwigs in Gotham and then kill them so the plant people would have access to their wealth…"

"And Bruce married one of them..." Venus came to the realisation

"Yeah; but after they were exposed as plant people they were destroyed…Susan, the plant woman who Bruce married, well we don't know if the marriage was annulled or not." Tim nodded his head

"I wonder how Aunt Harley will take it." Venus expressed concern for her technical Aunt.

(Dick's POV)

Inside the Bat-cave Dick and Barbara were examining the crime scene details, Dick broke the silence with a sigh; Barbara turned to him asked "Penny for your thoughts?"

Dick answered "It's this whole "false marriage to Ivy's plant person" thing going on. Bruce and Harley are fighting and god knows what else." He finished with a sigh.

"They'll come through. They've gone through worse…" Barbara offered her optimism.

Dick held Barbara's hand and smiled "Where'd you get that crazy optimism?"

"I had a good teacher…" Barbara smiled as Dick kissed her cheek "if only we can bottle that hope Tim give's off." Barbara

"Oh give off, Barb." Dick laughed then saw the results "Looks like Firefly's back in action."

(Bruce's POV)

*around the same time *

"And that's everything…" Bruce exhaled in his embarrassment and grief. "After everything that's happened…I just forgot about her."

Harley looked down at the floor, then the empty fireplace and then finally at her engagement ring. She spun it on her finger slowly, not intentionally taking it off, each facet of the gemstones shining back at her. Still holding her fingers on the ring she looked on at Bruce and had tears in her eyes. Bruce went over hoping to console her; he didn't say anything but Harley wept "Was it real?"

Bruce looked at her and answered "No…it wasn't." wiping her tears away.

Harley laid her head on Bruce's shoulders and whispered something "…"

"What?" Bruce asked with a hopeful smile

"I'm gonna kick Ivy's ass…*choked laugh/cry*" Harley replied once again.

Not knowing what to do; they just stayed together until they felt a presence emerge from the window, Bruce saw the figure: The Rogue, just standing there as still and as silent as always. He nodded his head and handed a report to the duo and wanted to leave but he was tugged by Harley who had caught his cloak. Not struggling he didn't oppose her and then turned to see her tear filled eyes, he saw her with him. He didn't say anything nor did he intervene but Bruce had caught his eyes: Blue…just like Harley's only they had the darkness that plagued Bruce's. "I guess Harley was right about your eyes." Bruce spoke breaking the silence, The Rogue bowed his head and felt his cloak being released and then left through the window leaving them to themselves. A few minutes of silence and Bruce broke it again "Harley…"

"Yeah?" She asked

"I'm sorry…" Bruce apologised looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"*Sniff* Bill was right…you _did _date crazy women." Harley sniffled with a laugh

Bruce gave out a small chuckle and heard the Bat-Caller go off "On the clock again…"

"No more angst…we'll get it right." Harley said wiping her tears away.

(Cassidy's POV)

*around the same time as Bruce and Harley's talk*

Awaking from what she hoped to be a nightmare, Cassidy found herself in on a bed in a secluded warehouse. 'Where-where am I?' she wondered to herself rubbing her head trying to remember the last few hours. 'I-I remember…' she thought to herself again then the door opened "Gar…"

Garfield Lynns AKA Firefly Cassidy's ex-boyfriend and former pyrotechnics mechanic turned stalker and pyro-maniac villain, his armour has been significantly upgraded since last time…much more. "You're awake…you were unconscious when I brought you here Cass. Don't worry thing will be different _this _time." Firefly answered through his mask.

"What-what do you mean by _this time_? Why Gar?" Cassidy asked in terror

"The Bat is distracted, that Rogue kid is nowhere to be found and now…_now _I have you back! Everything will be better: you'll be back as the burning star you were meant to be and me…well I'll be by your side…" Firefly explained with his own deranged theories then grabbing her arms "So you _never _go away again!"

Cassidy was stricken with terror; all the fear of the fire gel that Firefly made to burn Gotham to ash, came flooding back in orange and yellow: burning fire. The thing that once made Cassidy's career skyrocket was now the thing that struck terror into her the most. All she could think was: being engulfed in the fire with no way out, suffocating from the fumes and lack of oxygen, her skin blistering and being scarred, her person being reduced to a charred corpse…

(Author's Note)

"Sorry everyone about this, I've researched and seen burn victims in media. I guess with some things I get too carried away. But on a serious note, The New Batman Adventures there is an episode called "Torch Song" which explains this story's backstory. You never see TV shows like this anymore, these neo-noir shows were and still are awesome! Now what do we have: Pac-Man Adventures? Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal? Teen Titans Go!? Get your priorities right TV Stations and TV show designers! Leave Pac-Man and Yu-Gi-Oh to videogame platforms and what was wrong with the old Teen Titans art style? That was _way more _impressive than this MLP style (not that I know what that is) Teen Titans! And what the hell happened to Ben Ten?! You found a style…TWO styles that complimented the show well (Original Series, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), now we have: Ben running around looking like something that he should be yelling out "TITANS GO!" the hell?!...oh sorry I seem to have diverted from the story let's carry on shall we?"

(Cassidy's POV)

She just stared into Firefly's lensed eyes and trembled in fear, she struggled to free herself which she did and fell backwards "Stay-Stay away from me Gar! You're a monster!" she yelled sweating from fear.

"_I'm _the monster? _I'm _the monster?" Firefly asked then yelled then composed himself "_You're _the one who started this! You couldn't see what I did for you, not a thing; you dated around, acting all high and mighty like you could do no wrong. This…_this _is what _you've _made; _I_'_ve_ reaped what _you've_ sown!" Firefly accused her as she cowered but then his tone changed "But I'm looking to look past that. All you have to do is…?" he asked her

"Go back to you…" Cassidy answered holding herself in a foetal position

"I'll give you some time…we've got work to do." Firefly spoke as he left her in her terror.

'Why…why has he come after me after all this time?' Cassidy thought to herself 'I've changed haven't I? What if he's right…am I just a bad person? Can I ever be anything more than that burnt out star that created Firefly?' she began to harshly judge herself; but then she heard Firefly shout out.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Firefly roared Cassidy went to the locked door and saw a helmeted figure standing in front of Firefly.

(Hyde's POV)

"Firefly…" Hyde sighed shaking his head "This is an abandoned industrial factory. Get it: Ab-An-Don-Ed. So if there's smoke coming from it someone's going to investigate." Emphasising the word "Besides; it's not really smart to open up shop, _right next _to The Suicide Squad HQ." Hyde said pointing outside

"What?" Firefly sounded deadpanned then looked over Hyde's shoulder "Oh crap!"

"So…what's going on?" Hyde asked in annoyance

"None of your concern!" Firefly shouted sneaking a fire-pistol from his back.

"Oh I think it _is _my concern since you've set up shop here…"Hyde moved in closer cracking his knuckles. "One last time: what are you doing?"

"This!" Firefly shot a flame charge at Hyde hoping to burn him. He laughed hoping to see him fry but Hyde shrugged it off. "What?" he shouted in disbelief

"Fireproof armour…" Hyde explained then he ran towards Firefly with his fists ready, even without his Impact Gauntlets.

(Cassidy's POV)

Cassidy saw the flame engulf the hero and she shot back from the door out of instinct, she moved far from the door to prevent herself getting burnt. A figure appeared before the door and kicked it open; there was a cloaked post-teen, the figure looked a lot like Batman except instead of the Kevlar style armour it looked more cloth like "Who are you?" she asked, the figure didn't answer only that he held his hand out. "What do you want?" she asked again as she heard fire being plumed out of Firefly's gun and Hyde's roars. The figure moved his head indicating to free her; "You want to help me?" she asked aiming for his hand, the figure nodded once. She grabbed his hand and with a snap he pulled her up and aimed for the exit.

She looked back and saw the helmeted figure fighting Firefly; she saw the plume of flame shoot at him, she froze in her tracks and screamed. Firefly saw her and the cloaked figure "Hey! You won't take her!" he said flying upwards aiming for them.

"Hey we're not done here!" the helmeted figure roared as he fired a grapple gun onto Firefly.

"Let go Arkham brat!" Firefly yelled as he struggled to break free giving the cloaked figure and Cassidy the time to escape

"The name is…Impact!" Hyde roared donning his old moniker, snapping off the grapple claw disorienting Firefly

'Impact…' Cassidy thought to herself as she went into a foetal position the cloaked figure tried to get her up but she couldn't move from her Pyrophobia. "I-I can't!" she cried but she felt herself being pulled up "What-what are you?" she asked then saw him pull a similar grapple gun and fired it into the skylight. The force pulled the both of them up as Cassidy flew in the sky she saw the cloaked figure differently; to her he seemed like the: strong and silent type, brave and unafraid, she felt safe with him holding her and getting her to safety. The two escaped to the roof and were immediately targeted; a bullet whistled past the cloaked figure's head, Cassidy screamed for her life as she held onto the cloaked figure that then used a large cloud of smoke to disappear with her to a different location.

(Deadshots' POV)

"Crap, I missed." Deadshot groaned

"Fool! If Hyde has gone rogue because of that imbecilic pyro-maniac then let him burn…as for the Rogue track him!" Waller ordered over the radio

"Yes Ma'am." Deadshot groaned again from: the order and getting up from his shooting position. "Great…The Bat's here!" Deadshot groaned sarcastically

(Harley's POV)

"Batman down there!" Bat-Shard pointed to a now burning building.

"I've got it. You grab the Rogue and Miss Cassidy I'll handle Firefly." Batman ordered

Bat-Shard kissed Batman on his cheek he turned and saw her wonderful smile. "Meet you back at base." Then she leapt out the Bat-Copter and flew to the smoke trail that The Rogue left.

'Stay safe Harley…' Batman thought to himself hoping for his wife-to-be's safety.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**

Additional notes: "I'm sorry about that "little" rant I had earlier in the story…I sometimes write what I think sometimes, I hope no-one is offended by that part. Thank you all once again.

Happy 2015 everyone; let's keep this ball rolling!

Respectfully yours

GhostKaiser23


	17. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 16

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated and some psychological scenes to come.**

Chapter 16

*March Nineteenth, time: fifteen minutes past twelve (12:15 or 00:15 if you want to get technical)

(Harley's POV)

Bat-Shard travelled through the night on the trail for The Rogue and the kidnapped and/or liberated Cassidy, looking behind her for some trace that she may be followed by whoever shot at the Rogue. 'It's a good thing that Bruce installed that "detective vision" do-hickey into Bills armour otherwise this would've been chasing a wisp of smoke through a foggy night.' As Bat-Shard activated it she saw the vapour trail that was left by The Rogue. "Wow…you could probably see a fart in a Jacuzzi with this!" (Author note: I'm not sure if detective vision _can _spot a fart in a Jacuzzi, but it's a funny line) "Oracle, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bat-Shard asked her friend

"Yeah I am…that Rogue isn't natural…by the way Venus heard the reference about the Jacuzzi." Oracle explained over the headset.

"Oops." Bat-Shard spoke in embarrassment. "Okay the…the trail ends here…this is weird."

"How's it weird?" Oracle asked

"Well, it just…the trail's disappeared…is that normal?" Bat-Shard answered

(Barbara's POV)

"He must've flown, that's one explanation…have you set it to the alternate long range search?" Oracle asked she didn't get an answer straight away "Err…Shard everything okay?"

"Hello…Oracle is it?" a voice called out through the speaker

"Deadshot…" Oracle feared

"Where's the Rogue…" he asked calmly

"I don't know…" Oracle answered while Venus was worried for her technical aunt

"Oh come on…his look is like The Bat's, his style is like The Bat's, I mean come on…he's even stealth master like that guy. I'll tell you what…you tell me where The Rogue is and I'll let little miss Bat here live. ARGH! The hell was that? *Static*" Deadshot bargained but was then cut off

"Shard? Shard?! Come in!" Oracle panicked

(Harley's POV) 

Harley saw Deadshot seethe in pain as he pulled out a Shard-Star out of his hand; in an instant she leg swept Deadshot to the floor, Bat-Shard unsheathed her tonfa and knocked Deadshot's rifle away. "Little bitch! How'd you get that into my hand?"

"Wasn't me!" Bat-Shard proclaimed as she attempted to strike Deadshot down but his forearms blocked it.

The two brawled as Deadshot fired rounds into her armour but they bounced off, Bill's Armour was really paying off. "The Hell? How'd you get armour like that?" Deadshot roared as he began going onto the offensive. Bat-Shard didn't answer because he'd only try and make the connection to Bill; she pursued the attack and landed the fatal knockout to his head via the tonfa. "Urgh…" he groaned in an unconscious pain.

Bat-Shard panted; then turned around seeing the Rogue standing to attention without Cassidy. "Is the civilian safe?" she asked. The Rogue nodded slowly, Bat-Shard understood and pointed to the floor as she was hidden safely "Good, I'll get her back home; you help Batman." Shard ordered and the Rogue reciprocated with another nod.

As The Rogue flew towards Batman's location Bat-Shard landed in front of Cassidy who cried in fear "Batman?" Cassidy asked in relief and fear.

"Not exactly; I'm Bat-Shard his more recent partner." Bat-Shard explained

(Bruce's POV)

*around the same time*

Batman landed in the abandoned factory and flew through the windows, even with the crash Hyde and Firefly fighting and crashing everything in their sight. "Hyde! Hyde, stop!" Batman called out

"The Bat; here?!" Firefly groaned then was punched to the ground

"Batman…what are you doing here?! This isn't the time or place B-Man!" Hyde was afraid for his friend

"What do you mean?" Batman asked "Get down!" Batman dragged Hyde down to dodge the fire plume aimed at them.

"You _and _The Bat?! No!" Firefly shouted enveloping the duo in flames

Batman and Hyde hid from the fire but were suddenly running out of cover "Well if he wasn't mad before, he is now!" Hyde joked

"Not the Time Hyde!" Batman shouted "ARGH!" Batman's leg was trapped by a fallen support beam "Hyde…try and lift it!" Batman seethed in pain

"Got it!" Hyde struggled to lift it but Firefly was right behind the pair and aimed with his flamethrower.

"Anyone for roasted Bat?" Firefly sneered but the was aerial kicked by The Rogue "Argh! You? Where's Cassidy?" Firefly demanded The Rogue remained silent as ever "Fine…If you won't talk I'll make you squawk!" he shouted throwing a flare at the Rogue hoping to catch his cloth suit in flames. The Rogue dodged the flare and leapt to Batman trying to help free him. "Not. This. Time!" Firefly shouted and caused a flaming explosion enveloping the three in flames "Burn Bat, burn…" he laughed maliciously as the flames covered the trio.

(Bill's POV)

*just before Firefly says "_Burn Bat, burn"_*

"Lift it off!" Hyde struggled to lift with the Rogue, even with his enhanced strength.

"Hyde it's not moving. You: grab Firefly, Rogue use this on the beam…" Batman ordered the Rouge immediately followed but Hyde turned and unlatched his helmet "Hyde…what are you doing?"

Bill didn't turn around but stated "Showing Garfield who's behind this mask." They heard Firefly laughing maliciously and Bill leapt through the flames roaring.

"What the?!" Firefly screamed as Bill grabbed his flamethrowers and broke them "J-J-Joker…?" he stammered before being punched by Bill each time

(Bruce's POV)

The Rogue freed Batman and got him outside and Bat-Shard landed beside them. "What's going on?" she asked

"Hyde's gone crazy he's started fighting Firefly…this isn't a good thing; he's going to kill him." Batman explained

The Rogue handed Batman to Bat-Shard and pointed to the other direction then went inside the burning building "Where's he going? Is he crazy? Batman!" Bat-Shard asked her fiancé but he soon fainted from the pain, she used the grapple gun and shot up to the roof they observed that Deathstroke and Killer Frost saying something and indicating the burning building. "Batman, Batman…Bruce wake up." She tried to wake her lover as he struggled to wake.

"Shard, what's going on?" Batman wondered as he gazed at his fiancée

"The Rogue helped save you; it looks like Deathstroke and Killer Frost are helping Hyde." Shard explained

"Bill _did _say he had unusual friends. We've got to go back…" Batman strained

"Batman, don't strain yourself. Nightwing, Robin and Night Bloom are coming to collect you. You need medical attention." Oracle explained through their headsets.

(Deathstroke's POV)

"Holy crap! When Hyde said he was just going out I never imagined him doing _this_!" Killer Frost exclaimed

"Hyde's got one unusual sense in "going out". Freeze the fire!" Deathstroke commanded

"Got you!" Frost obeyed as she cooled the flames down.

"Let's just hope Hyde hasn't done anything stupid!" Deathstroke hoped because he didn't want to get the squad in trouble with Waller…boy was he wrong.

(Bill's POV)

Hyde and Firefly continued their fist fight that had them still in a fiery circle; what they didn't realise was, there were onlookers: Deathstroke, Killer Frost and The Rogue. Deathstroke and Frost called out to stop Hyde but he was in a berserker fighting state of mind. The Rogue looked on and his eyes widened; he remained still…but not his natural formal still, more like: a ghost from his past petrifying him still. He gazed upon the two brawlers: Firefly in his modified suit with constant scorch marks and Hyde with his head exposed; the sight of his head, the toxic green hair being scorched with the fire and the exposed mouth…the same as the Joker's, that's what Firefly said in terror. "Hyde what are you doing? You've got to get out of…*gasp*" Frost called out to warn him about the fire and the collapsing structure, but then saw Hyde's unmasked face and the horror of what it was.

"Get out now!" Hyde roared as he threw a final punch into Firefly's face sprawling him through the fire in front of Deathstroke "Run!" he yelled as he saw the Rogue and saw his eyes throwing daggers from his gaze 'He knows…' as he picked up his helmet and pulled it back onto his head; before leaving The Rogue stopped Hyde from leaving. "Listen Rogue, you want revenge. I get that, but it won't matter if we're both dead!" making the argument the duo left last as saw the warehouse crumble into ash and rubble.

They all panted in exhaustion and Killer Frost spoke "*gasp, gasp* Well what do you do for an encore Hyde? Arm wrestle with Bane or Killer Croc?" she completely ignored The Rogue

"…Strap a nuke on Clayface and see if he mutates?" Hyde joked

"Waller's going to kill us…" Deathstroke groaned still carrying Firefly "Why am I still carrying this moron?" he wondered as he dropped him.

Hyde looked over to where The Rogue once was but saw that he was missing "Let's get out of here…I don't think Batman will think twice about invading here." As he three left leaving Firefly tied up without his armour.

(Cassidy's POV)

Cassidy was at the nearest safe-house that Bat-Shard stationed her for; she was shaking in fear of Firefly and the marks he left on Gotham _and_ on her. She saw the curtains ruffle and beheld her saviour The Rogue "AH!" she screamed at first but then calmed down "Oh…it's you. "The Rogue" was it?" she asked to which The Rogue nodded "Bat-Shard mentioned you when she sent me here." She stood up and went over to the stoic Rogue and hugged him this made him stiffen up a little bit but not as much as seeing Hyde's unmasked face. She was slightly pushed off by the Rogue but she thanked him more by looking into his eyes. Blue, beautiful blue eyes filled with: pain, fear and fire. "You and Bat-Shard saved me…thank you…" she placed her hands on the Rogue's face but was stopped in place by his hands. "I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean…" she apologised but she saw The Rogue remove his face mask revealing his full face with still having his eye mask on. "You're…so young…you must be about twenty years old…if that…" she exclaimed and he tried to pull his mask up but he was turned around as Cassidy placed a careful yet thankful kiss on his lips, he didn't resist and let her continue. She relinquished her kiss and spoke "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…Rogue?" she asked him as he remained stationary in the room and felt the guilt grow in her from the kiss 'Why Cassidy? You're supposed to be different now…' she looked to the floor and sat on the bed; she felt her chin being lifted and her vision turned to the Rogue, he looked at her and placed his lips to hers with an innocent passion. The two didn't realise they had spent three minutes in that innocent embrace; The Rogue departed covering his face back up, he left with a simple nod leaving Cassidy feeling loved. "Such...beautiful blue eyes..." she spoke softly to herself.

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce was wheeled off to hospital. Harley, Dick, Sonia and Tim followed him to make sure he was okay. Luckily his leg sustained only minor amounts of damage, mostly because of the absorption Bruce's meta-human suit that Bill created, but still they all wanted to make sure that they were okay. They were there until morning of the twenty first. "Well Mister Wayne, I don't know how you managed to sustain only little amounts of damage to your leg but you're lucky that it wasn't more serious. We may have had to operate on it or remove it because of the nature of the damage you described." The doctor explained

"Well it's a good thing that I was prepared for it; wasn't I?" Bruce gave a cocky reply to the doctor

The doctor shook his head tutting "_Next time_ don't do something _this_ idiotic." The doctor gave some dispatch papers to Harley and the nurse "Mr Wayne can be dispatched today, but no more mountain climbing." He pointed in their general direction.

"Of course doctor..." Harley nodded "Mountain climbing? Really Bruce" Harley smiled as the doctor left.

"Well what other _wild activities _can we do together?" Bruce grinned giving a cocky eyebrow raise examining Harley

"Nuh-uh...not yet..." Harley playfully teased her beau and kissed his cheek.

A knock came from behind them "The Doctor says that: Master Bruce can leave; I suggest that we do so, Miss Ivy has some news pertaining the two of you."

As the Bat-Family left for their home, they saw Ivy sitting down holding a folder looking solemn, as she got up she asked: "Bruce, you okay?"

"He's fine...what's that you're holding?" Harley answered and asked what her friend had in her hands.

"Something we _had_ to investigate." Bruce answered with Ivy nodding.

The three sat down and Ivy handed the file over to them. Bruce and Harley took a deep breath and opened the folder, examining the contents "Is this legit?" Bruce asked

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	18. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 17

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 17

*Seconds before opening the folder*

(Harley's POV)

Harley and Bruce took a deep breath, opened it and composed their thoughts. 'A marriage certificate...Bruce was married before...' Harley thought to herself 'Is _this _the thing they were working on?'

"Is this legit?" Bruce asked, Harley saw her friend nodding in agreement

The engaged two looked at the file once again the marriage certificate had the names: Bruce and Susan Wayne on it but had a large red stamp that read _ANNULLED. _"Does...does that mean?" Harley began to choke up.

Ivy nodded "I guess that the Church of Gotham doesn't think a marriage to a plant is considered "_real_"" she slowly smiled. Harley snatched the papers from Bruce and examined them thoroughly: The Marriage of Bruce and Susan Wayne is: Annulled, on the grounds of the bride being a non-human/ Plant woman. She then did a double take on both Bruce and Ivy and quick as a pouncing lioness she jumped on Ivy giving her a massive tackle hug almost squeezing the life out of her. "Harley. Harley! Release! RELEASE!" Ivy squeaked her breath out.

Harley finally released but looked straight into Ivy's eyes "_Next time_. I won't release." Harley said releasing her grip around her red haired friend.

"Understandable…" Ivy said getting her breath back and saw the door fly open with a young girl running towards her

(Tim's POV)

"It feels wrong doing this Tim." Venus sounded worried

"Don't you want to find out about Harley and Bruce? I mean come on Venus…aren't you at the entire least bit curious?" Tim explained

The two of them listened in on the conversation and heard Ivy straining to say: Release! Ivy panicked and whispered "Aunt Harley's strangling my mother! I've got to get in there!"

"What if it's all innocent?" Tim tried to calm her down

"What if it isn't?" Venus pushed Tim away and flung the doors open and raced towards her mother trying to protect her.

"Venus? Argh!" Ivy spoke then being tackle-protected by her daughter.

"Spying again Tim?" Bruce asked aloud with Tim trying to sneak away, grinning and giggling innocently as he was caught.

(Barbara's POV)

*Inside Barbara's apartment*

"Really…oh that's wonderful news…I'll tell Dick immediately." Barbara spoke joyously in her bed "Thank you Alfred. Goodbye." Barbara said to the aged butler over the phone then placing it down

"Hmm…sounds like Bruce and Harley are still together." Dick sighed with a yawn snaking his arm around Barbara's covered waist.

"Yeah…sounds like it." Barbara turns around and kissed Dick on his lips. "One question remains…" Barbara wondered

"Yeah; are you ready for another cuddle or do you want to wait a bit?" Dick said with a cheeky grin still having his arm holding Barbara softly

"No: How did Ivy get her hands on the marriage certificate?" Barbara wondered "Dick…you're a wonderful boyfriend. But sometimes you really are _such _a hormonal driven teenager." Barbara smiled "I'll take that cuddle now."

(Bill's POV)

Hyde examined the rubble of Firefly's latest conquest: the destroyed ruins of the abandoned factory across from their former headquarters. His head now covered by one of Deadshot's spare masks, his hair now stuffed downwards down his neck. "Bloody hell…all this…ash. All this ruin, all for a woman…like Helen of Troy all over again." Hyde joked to himself he pulled the rubble away and found his now ruined old helmet, scarred and the goggles were broken through. "*sigh* Old friend…Alas poor Impact; I knew him well Bill, a fellow of honourable stature. Long ago he stood among the Dark Knights as equals and fell to the demons within. How far can a man fall through the spiral that is chaos…" Hyde spoke in faux-Shakespeare as he held his destroyed mask in his hand.

"Very nice; one of yours?" Killer Frost called out to Hyde making him jump

"Bloody hell! Oh…it's you Louise…No it's not. I borrowed a part of it from Hamlet." Hyde explained

"I could guess…well I guess you can make another one." Killer Frost noticed

"Yeah…still…it's kind of nostalgic. All it holds is a memory." Hyde explained

"Speaking of memories…where were you yesterday? We didn't see you all day." Killer Frost wondered

Hyde thought back to yesterday and remembered meeting up with Ivy.

*Flashback to the twentieth*

Hyde found himself outside the Church of Gotham sitting on the bench; waiting in a large brown overcoat and black trousers, his entire head is carefully concealed by a large hat. He heard the sounds of the city go around him but he was waiting for someone. "How long have you been waiting?" a female voice asked him.

Hyde looked up and saw Ivy dressed in a dark green suit and skirt, her hair neatly tied into a bun, black high heeled shoes and a red faux leather handbag. Hyde looked at his girlfriend longingly "To freaking long; but we need to find out about what you said with Bruce's "Marriage" first." Hyde somewhat smiled air quoting the word "marriage" "Let's get this sorted." Hyde said getting up.

"Right with you." Ivy smiled as she walked side by side with Hyde. They walked inside the grand Church, the oak pews carefully aligned and dusted, the red carpet straight down the middle neatly cleaned. Ivy saw the altar where men and women become husband and wife. Sighing she looked down the room "He'd never agree to it…"

Hyde hugged his girlfriend around her waist with his hat taken off "How do you know, if you never ask?" he whispered

Ivy turned around and looked into Hyde's eyes and wanted to kiss him but was interrupted by the middle aged Priest who was there "Ahem; I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Err…no, sorry Father…actually we called earlier…" Ivy answered

"Hmm…ah yes. Mrs Carlyle you and Mr…Swann was it? Please come this way." The Father asked

"Swann; that's not your real last name is it?" Ivy whispered

"No…and what's this _Mrs Carlyle_ business?" Bill asked as they saw the Father open the door.

"This way please." The Priest spoke politely "Now…what can I do for you?" once again very politely sitting down in his chair.

"Well Father…it's like this: our friend is getting married and he doesn't know if he's had an annulment/divorce or not." Ivy explained

"I see and who _is _this friend?" The Father asked

"Well he prefers to remain anonymous." Ivy explained

"I see. Well I cannot do anything, unless the person is here himself or you give me his name." The Father answered

"It's Bruce Wayne." Bill answered "I'm sorry but the quicker we do this the quicker we can get back home."

"Ah. Yes…I'll get the file." The Father answered looking through the marriage files.

"I thought you were more diplomatic than this?" Ivy whispered into Bill's ear.

"I know but time isn't on my side *Cough* besides Firefly's escapade last night is playing hell in my lungs." Bill coughed and explained

"Ah here we are." The Father spoke gladly he put on his reading glasses and examined the paper "Yes here we are: Bruce and Susan Wayne. Marriage…yes, this seems correct."

"_What _seems correct?" Ivy asked leaning forward

"Well, according to the marriage certificate. Mister Wayne has an annulled marriage." The Father said taking his glasses off and placing them onto the table.

"On the basis of…" Bill asked looking at the Father who seemed taken back because of Bill's voice.

"On the basis that: it's quite impossible to consent to a marriage of a person and a mutated plant creature." The Father said in a confirming voice.

"May I have a copy for Mister Wayne…he's been preoccupied to ask for one." Ivy asked holding her handbag on her lap.

"Hmm…it's quite unusual. I mean usually the person in question must…must…" the Priest spoke with a good conscious but then became hazy in his speech "I'll just make a copy for you ma'am." The Priest said with a smile holding the file under his arm.

Ivy smiled crossing her legs over with a grin adorning her face, she turned and saw Bill with his arms crossed shaking his head. "Quick enough Boo-Boo?" she teased him acting all innocent.

Bill sighed and then nodded "Yeah I guess. But could you tone down the pheromones, hmm?" Bill asked his girlfriend.

"Last time you asked me that was…" Ivy started

"Yeah we don't need to go into details." Bill interrupted remembering Sonia.

"Still, Tim seems no worse for wear." Ivy smiled and laughed placing her hand on Bills mask covered face as Bill kissed it.

*End of Flashback*

"Bill? You didn't answer my question." Killer Frost asked as Bill was driven back to the new headquarters.

"I was sorting out some paperwork." Bill gave a half answer walking back to the car.

(Talia's POV)

Back in the Church of Gotham the Father was left beaten in a chair. There was Talia, Catwoman and Hush in masks the Priest begged not to be killed in a house of God. "We'll grant your request Father, just answer me: where are the records of Bruce Wayne?" Talia demanded with a stiletto in the Father's foot.

"ARGH!" he screamed in agony "The…the drawers there…" he pointed with his head rightwards.

Selina grabbed the file but she seemed to be more discouraged at the sight of Talia torturing the priest. Naturally she wanted Bruce like Talia but she didn't want torture like this on a person…it was always a striptease-esque torture. "I…I've got them." She said looking through the files.

Hush snatched them from Selina and examined it, his stone gaze turned into a malicious smile "So…Wayne has a former wife…interesting."

"Another obstacle?" Talia seethed in question

"Says here it's annulled…pity, she seems like a nice girl." Hush said out loud

"Y-you have what you wanted…please…if you have any love for your fellow man…you'll let me live." The Priest begged gasping for life.

"We'll keep our word. Release him Hush." Talia spoke without contradiction. Hush did this and the Priest fell to the floor gasping through the pain. Talia answered her just ringing phone, "What is it?" she asked the voice was indiscernible to Hush and Selina. Talia covered her mouth and lowered her volume so that Hush and Selina couldn't hear her. "Read him: Helen and Gaenorr…that's his favourite." Talia spoke in a motherly voice

Talia continued and Hush turned to Selina "What's all that about?" Selina just shrugged; not knowing about Talia's secret.

"Good. I'll return soon. Father?" she spoke kindly then heard her Father Ra's Al Ghul over the phone. "Of course. I understand, goodbye."

"Family problems?" Hush asked meaning her Father.

"None of your concern Hush. Let's go." Talia commanded them and left the Priest to writhe in pain.

(Selina's POV)

"Please…please…let me live…" The Priest begged reaching out to them.

Selina was the last one to leave and picked up the phone. She may have been on Talia's team but she wasn't going to let a man die for helping them through the torture "Nine-One-One what's your emergency?" the voice said over the phone

"Hello there is a man in pain here, he's been badly injured and he may not make it; please contact an ambulance immediately." Selina spoke in a panicked voice to make it authentic.

"Of course! Location please." The voice said trying to get details

"The Church of Gotham. Hurry!" Selina said putting down the phone. She went over to the Priest and comforted him "You'll be okay." She then attempted to leave before being grabbed by the ankle.

The Priest looked into her mask covered eyes and spoke weakly "Thank…Thank you…my child…" before passing out.

Selina looked back at the man but was called out by Talia, as she left Talia questioned her on why she was still in there. "Taking care of the witness." She lied, seeing that Hush and Talia were sated they went their separate ways. Selina went back to her home in the south end of Gotham, she was welcomed by a number of cats "Hello babies, did you miss mommy?" she said with a saddened smile sighing and then falling down onto the bed 'What am I doing? Helping that bitch Talia steal Bruce…he'll never go to either of us…and now this Hush guy? It seemed like a good idea at the time but now…' she thought to herself then she spoke aloud "I have to back out…I have to warn them."

(Hush's POV)

Hush returned to his old home that was foreclosed by the Bank of Gotham, his valuables were still intact but were covered in packaging materials ready for auction; but that didn't matter, Hush had his secret basement that only he knew about. As he entered he laughed darkly, the laugh reverberated on the walls as he looked at the picture of Susan Wayne he took from the file not bothering to retrieve the rest. "Such a beautiful girl Bruce…enjoy the freedom you have…because your life _all _of it _will _be mine!" he sat down in a revolving chair in his pristine clean medical office.

(Talia's POV)

Talia walked into large building that was in the prime retail of Gotham but was largely unknown in the area, she was greeted by numerous maids and butlers, all assassins in disguise. "Mistress, he's been distressed ever since you've been out." A Footman spoke.

"Of course he has, your son has missed his mother." A domineering man's voice said cradling the young child in his arms; he was dressed in a political monkey suit: his black suit was clean pressed, his trousers had seamless creases in them, his black leather boots were polished to onyx gems; his hair though grey with white streaks in his hair was neatly trimmed back and empirically styled. He passing the boy to his daughter "He's very strong Talia, a wonderful specimen. Now if you will excuse me." The Politically dressed man spoke as he left for the elevator

Talia lovingly grabbed the boy and held him softly as he nestled into her hair and neck using them as a natural pillow. "Father…" She spoke turning to face him and in turn he turned looking at his daughter without speaking "Bruce _will _join us. I'm certain of it…" she planted a soft kiss on her son's head "He's not one to betray family." Ra's looked at his daughter and grandson; he sighed then nodded and finally turned to the elevator once again. Entering the room she sat down with her child on her knee, this gently woke the boy and he looked at his mother with innocent eyes. She grabbed a framed picture of Bruce when he was younger and showed her child "Look…it's your dada." Talia said almost like a real mother, since her mother died when she was very young she had no _real _experience on how one should speak or react, but her son placed his tiny hands on the glass looking at who he was so he would smile. He yawned once again and Talia cradled him into his crib, she pulled the blankets over him and whispered with love "My perfect boy…my little Damien."

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Additional note: The story Talia mentions: Helen and Gaenorr is a poem story of my own creation. If you want to read it, leave a review stating if you want me to add it to my stories.**

**Thank you**


	19. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 18

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 18

(Harley's POV)

*March Thirty First*

Time for looking at dresses were getting hectic; Harley was making her own dress from scratch, she had planned the designs of it ever since she tried to make that video to audition to be Batman's new sidekick. "Oh god…I can't think of anything!" Harley stressed as she tried to envision her wedding dress. She had designed almost regal or ladies in waiting dresses for Ivy and Barbara since she wanted them to be her bride's maids and a wonderful dress for Venus since she was the flower girl.

Barbara's was a beautiful light blue dress that seemed to literally cascade into an ocean; Ivy's and Venus's dresses were forest green to complement their flora heritage and was motived with embroidered flowers and vines. "It's about three weeks until my big day and I'm already turning into a Bridezilla!" Harley groaned she looked at the empty mannequin and sighed.

"Miss Quinzel?" An employee called out to his boss as she turned to surprise him. "Erm…Miss Ivy is here."

"Thanks Ryan…sorry I'm just stressed." Harley sighed again.

"Understandable, I've seen three of my family members get majorly stressed out with all the prep work." Ryan gave his relief and left to let Ivy in the room.

The two friends looked at each other and Ivy hugged Harley with one arm as she leaned into her. "Tough work trying to find the right design?" Ivy asked

"Yeah Red; I just don't know what'll do justice with Bruce." Harley explained pointing at her previous designs.

Ivy smiled and looked at Harley's eyes "Harley, Bruce **loves** you. He'd love you if you dressed in your _old attire_." Ivy indicated her old costume as Harley Quinn

"That'll never happen…I doubt that Bruce would want his future wife being dressed as a psychotic clown." Harley grinned slightly. She got up and picked up her old drawing of her and Bruce being married as Batman and, a by then unknown, Bat-Shard. "That's it…" Harley whispered

"Something tells me you've settled on something that may be quite crazy but a whole lot of fun." Ivy smiled

(Bruce's POV)

Dick, Tim and Bruce were sorting out the seating arrangements and invitations as Alfred and Sonia were making tea. "So what make you think that Harley will agree to this?" Dick asked looking at where he would be sat: with Barbara and her father.

"Consider yourself lucky, I _was _thinking about putting you with Tim after what you and Barbara were up to the other week." Bruce gave a direct answer

"La-la-la; don't need to hear this!" Tim said holding his ears with his hands, trying to keep his mind free from any adult thoughts regarding Barbara and Dick.

"I agree, you three have been working all week with this. Miss Harley should be part of this, don't you think Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as Sonia placed down three different tea cups.

"I know Alfred but Harley insisted that she handle the dresses while I worked the seating arrangements." Bruce explained as he imbibed the tea.

"Such confidence in you Master Bruce." Sonia commented "She obviously has good judgement in this matter."

Bruce nodded and answered "she most certainly does." Just then the phone rang "I'll get that, you two sit down for a minute." Bruce walked over to the phone and answered it. "Bruce Wayne…"

"A: bat themed wedding!" Harley's voice excitedly called down the phone

"Harley? A bat themed wedding; isn't that a bit of a red flag?" Bruce asked expressing his concern

"Think about it: no-one has _ever _had this sort of thing before. We'd be in motived styles of dress ware…I mean obviously: Ivy, Venus and Barbara's dresses remain the same but…what do you think?" Harley enthused then calmed down. She heard nothing but silence; in an attempt to break it she called to her fiancé "Bruce…*sigh* okay, I get it…I'm sorry. It's just I hoped to make something memorable, I drew something a long time ago and just got caught up with it."

"Harley…you're absolutely mad." Bruce said without a smile. But then he smiled "But _that _is why I love you."

"So…you like it? You really do?" Harley asked with hope

"Yeah…just try not to make it _too _obvious on who's underneath the veil." Bruce reassured her

"Squeal! Thank you, thank you, thank you Bruce; I promise I'll be subtle!" Harley promised as she hung up. Bruce smiled and put the phone down on its holster.

"So…a: bat themed wedding? Original." Dick commented

"Anything you want to say Dick?" Bruce asked sternly

"No…well _one _thing…I'm not wearing anything Red, Green and Yellow at the reception!" Dick joked as Tim laughed off his chair.

(Bill's POV)

Bill walked down to Gotham's Botanical Gardens cloaked once again in his large overcoat waiting to meet someone other than Ivy. He sat down by an empty seated chess match "This seat taken?" he asked the patron opposite. The overcoat dressed figure allowed him to sit there. "You're taking a big risk meeting here."

"You're taking an even **bigger** risk Bill." The figure spoke. It was Johnathan Crane; he took the queen side rook. "Remember that guard you crippled?"

"What about him?" Bill answered moving a pawn.

"He's gotten treatment…black market treatment. Someone fixed him back up and he's now working at Arkham again…still he's still got the shakes after what happened to him." Crane answered taking the pawn with a bishop.

"So a paranoid prison beater is working in the Asylum again; this isn't news." Bill answered taking the Knight with his pawn.

"He said he wouldn't walk again. _Someone_ with enough medical knowledge has made the impossible possible." Crane warned Bill.

"Tommy Elliot?" Bill asked and Crane nodded as he took Bill's king side bishop "I thought he was in there with you."

"The thing about Arkham: there's _always _a back door to someone who looks hard enough." Crane answered indicating himself and certain others.

Bill waited till the observers of the Orchids went past them to speak. "So…who sprung Tommy?" Bill asked quietly

"Word on the grapevine says it was two _very_ beautiful women. That's all they're saying. I'm sorry." Crane apologised as he lead up for a checkmate. Bill examined the playing field; there was literally no escape for his king. Bill toppled his king in defeat he looked at Crane and extended his hand. Crane accepted it and shook it. "Sometimes there _is _no way out." Bill nodded as Crane left back for Arkham.

Bill sighed and looked over to the flowers opposite him; he sighed and gazed at them one at a time: Marigolds, Poppies and Rue flowers. "You know there is a symbolism for each of those." Bill turned to see Ivy behind him in street attire.

"Really…remind me again?" Bill asked kindly

"Marigolds mean pain and grief. Poppies have multiple meanings…but those ones mean: eternal sleep, oblivion or imagination." Ivy said with a heavy heart as she placed her hand on Bill's shoulder.

"And the last ones: the Rue flowers?" Bill asked putting his hand on hers, turning his head towards her.

"They mean: regret, sorrow or repentance." Ivy answered looking down on her boyfriend.

Bill sighed and looked to the ground "Looks like fate has something planned for me."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?" Ivy asked as Bill got up from his chair.

"I don't…but there are too many red flags to ignore." Bill mentioned as they walked through the garden.

They spent hours through the garden, eating at the café, talking about Harley and Bruce's wedding, other symbolic meanings behind the flowers and finally: sitting under the oak tree near the centre of the park a leaf fell to the ground and Bill picked it up. Ivy cuddled next to him "An oak leaf…it means strength. You'll be fine Bill…" she tried to comfort him

Bill twirled the leaf between his fingers and looked towards the Bird's-foot trefoil…Bill remembered what they symbolised: revenge and what he's lived with and who desires revenge on him. He sighed then looked at Ivy. "Dependence, endurance, faithfulness…"

"You remembered my flower…" Ivy smiled

"Always." Bill said moving his mask upwards and leaned in to kiss Ivy. They maintained it until a bouquet of flowers dropped on them. "What the…?" Bill wondered

"Looks like someone's got an admirer." Ivy said playfully

"Yeah but I'm taken." Bill said as they examined the bouquet "Any ideas on these…?"

"Yeah…but it's late. You've got to get back." Ivy said with regret.

"Yeah…But it's been the best day off yet." Bill smiled as he pulled the mask back down, hugged Ivy and left for the Squad.

*Back at the Suicide Squad HQ*

Bill arrived back at the HQ; Floyd and Slade were working on their equipment and working in the gym. Copperhead was getting her practice in; Frost was nowhere to be seen. "Yo. Has anyone seen Frost?" Bill called out.

"Nah…she said something about finding a toy…didn't bother asking." Floyd answered

'Finding a toy…' Bill thought "Fine…never mind." Answering Deadshot; Bill entered his workshop and twirled the oak leaf in his fingers looking longingly at it. "You know it's rude to sneak into someone's room Louise."

Frost emerged from Bill's closet and wrapped her arms around him "Can't blame a girl for trying…honey." She playfully spoke.

"I've got someone already." Bill remained committed to Ivy putting the oak leaf down gently.

"I know…this Ivy woman…unusual tastes in women." Frost slipped her arms away from him

"And you've got bad tastes in men." Bill retorted meaning himself.

"Can't help it you're different" Louise smiled "What say I spend the night here and play twenty questions?" Bill didn't answer "Spoilsport." And Frost left.

"She's crazy…" Bill said to himself but then heard Waller call them for another mission "but Waller's insane."

(No-one's POV)

A blonde haired girl was strapped to a table she was crying, struggling to free herself as she saw several shadowed figurines in the corner. A man came from the shadows with his assistant with several medical tools by their side. "Now my dear…just relax there's nothing to be afraid of." The girl pleaded for her life through the mouth gag.

"It seems that she doesn't like being here father." The assistant who, from her voice, was female.

"Yes my dear…" he answered her and he carefully activated the anaesthetic device. "But she doesn't have to worry anymore. She'll be art." He sneered as the girl fell to sleep, but fighting to stay conscious.

(Harley's POV)

Harley put the final stitches on her dress. "There, finished." It was perfect: the bat motif was subtle but noticeable; the train was styled with ivy stems, the lace on her arms were like spider webs with snow and the veil like velvet snow. Harley imagined the dress on her person: walking down the aisle dancing to her and Bruce's song and finally becoming man and wife. "Come the twenty third, it'll all be worth it." She carefully stroked the dress.

Harley drove back to the mansion with a wonderful sigh. She was welcomed by Alfred "Ah, Miss Harley; glad to see that you're alright. Master Bruce was getting quite worried."

"He shouldn't it's going to be wonderful." Harley answered with a smile.

(No-one's POV)

*hours passed*

The two mysterious persons had finished there dark deed. "So my dear daughter…who is next for the collection?" he asked removing his gloves from his hands.

"I'm glad you asked father. I've been sitting on this for quite some time. Her." The girl assistant said, passing her father a photograph.

He examined it and his glasses covered eyes lit up "My, my, my…such a rare beauty. Such radiant hair, those porcelain features she may need a touch up…no, why ruin such an exotic creature. She's perfect." The father said.

"Good; because I know how to find her." The assistant smiled as she was handed back the photograph. She looked at the new mannequin, the same blonde hair as the girl but the figure was dressed in a baby blue southern belle dress complete with umbrella.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	20. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 19

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 19

*April first. Time twenty past five PM*

(Ivy's POV)

"She has to be here! She just has to be!" Ivy cried as she searched for someone.

"Ivy we'll find her. We _will _find her!" Batman called to her in as much panic as Ivy.

"You know this guy Batman! He'll kill her and dress her up like a doll!" Ivy cried

"I know! But we'll get her back before that!" Batman reassured her

(Harley's POV)

*hours earlier; fifteen minutes past seven AM*

"Morning Miss Harley. I've drawn you a bath." Sonia bowed to her Master's future wife.

"Thanks Sonia…but could you actually _run _me a bath. I'm not in the mood for April Fool's day." Harley smiled but turned slightly sour.

"Oh, of course Miss Harley; I didn't mean to upset you." Sonia quickly apologised and went into the bathroom to get it started.

"No harm done." Harley smiled as she rubbed the sand from her eyes. She went downstairs to get herself some breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she rummaged around for some muesli, she needed the energy for today. "Okay…muesli should be…here." She said grabbing an opened box of muesli. "*sigh* nice try Tim, I'm not falling for this." She flipped the box upside down showing a bag containing a large unopened bag of sugar. She was accustomed to this sort of tomfoolery due to her time with The Joker.

"Morning Harley" Dick said going for a mug of coffee. "Excited for your big day?"

"Yeah…" she said dreamily with a smile "but at this point I want to survive today."

"Oh…kay…someone got on the wrong side of the bed today." Dick said pouring his hot water into his mug.

"It's not the wrong side of anything…it's April Fool's day…not my favourite holiday." Harley explained

"Ah…I forgot…look I didn't mean anything by it. It's just you've been with Bruce for so long…" Dick tried to apologise

"Come sit down, I'm not mad." Harley smiled letting Dick sit in his chair.

"Thanks Harley…hmm?" Dick wondered then he did a spit take into his mug "Hot chocolate? But I was sure…Tim…" Dick wondered then came to a realisation with a smile.

"Does he do this often?" Harley smiled

"Just once a year; he'll stop by twelve." Dick explained

"Miss Harley…your bath." Sonia entered explaining her bath had been drawn properly.

Harley turned and smiled at Sonia "Thank you Sonia. Oh, be careful where you tread; I'm guessing this place has a hundred little tricks up its sleeves today." As she left for the bathroom.

(Dick's POV)

Sonia bowed thanking her friend; she then went on to find each one and un-April Fool's it. "Okay...spoons in the knife draw and forks in the...where'd the forks go?" she pondered

Dick just looked on in a relaxed grin "Some things don't change." He took another sip from his drink and remembered as the beverage touched his lips "Hmm. I forgot: hot chocolate."

(Ivy's POV)

Ivy had been up for the last hour tending her plants in her and Bruce's gardens. She remembered the bouquet from last time and remembered the symbolism behind some of them: revenge, redemption, betrayal, sorrow and finally pain and grief. Obviously someone hated Bill long enough to research plant symbolism. "Mum...is everything okay?" Venus asked behind her rubbing sand out of her eyes.

"Yes my flower. Everything is okay...it's just that it's: April fool's day. Your Aunt Harley isn't the biggest fan." Ivy explained

"Because of Joker?" Venus asked not really knowing about the psychotic clown, except the vague tales that: Tim, Harley, Bruce, Dick, Barbara and her own mother would allow her knowing.

Ivy nodded continuing to tend to the garden "Venus why don't you get some breakfast? I'll be in shortly."

"Mum, are you okay?" Venus asked rubbing her hair. Ivy didn't turn around she just continued to spray the flowers. "You miss dad don't you?" Venus asked after a few seconds silence.

Ivy turned from that and nodded "Every day. Even when we're together...it seems he's become more and more distant. I don't know if he's really all there anymore."

Venus hugged her mother to comfort her "He promised to come back home, I've got a feeling that he'll come back."

Ivy smiled and she turned to face her daughter "how did you get so smart?" she smiled

"I've got a great mum and aunt." She smiled hugging her mother.

(Tim's POV)

Tim awoke after only a few hours of sleep, he was worn out from pulling some small pranks on the household: switching the knives, forks and spoons around, putting bags of sugar in cereal boxes, hiding pillows; all harmless stuff that can be easily undone. Groaning as he stretched he got out of bed hoping to see the fruits of his labours be revealed, he tiptoed down and heard Sonia and Dick.

"Okay...spoons in the knife draw and forks in the...where'd the forks go?" point one Tim as he gleamed

Some things never change. Hmm; I forgot: hot chocolate." He heard Dick groan in a jovial manner. Point two Tim.

Finally Tim entered and pretended, or at least he thought he did, to yawn "Morning..."

"Morning prankster." Dick said with a chocolate moustached smile

Tim gave a stifled laugh when he saw Dick's moustache. "I, I don't know what you mean."

"Come on Tim, where are the forks?" Dick didn't fool around but Tim remained silent still holding back his small laughs.

"I've got them. They were in the dish washer." Sonia spoke triumphantly

Dick looked at Tim like an older brother and shook his head while smiling "You've got to find better hiding spaces."

"Okay two things." Tim began to list off "One: I didn't move anything. And two: the jokes aren't hurting anyone."

"It's more Harley you should be more considerate for. This sort of day brings up some bad memories." Dick warned him.

"That's why I only limited it to the kitchen. Oops." Tim accidently confessed then realising it.

"Gotcha." Dick smiled

*hours passed and it was already three forty seven (3:47) or (15:47)*

(Bruce's POV)

"So with April Fool's day time limit finally over what do you want to do Harley?" Bruce asked over the phone.

"Go to sleep until the twenty third and get married to you." Harley's voice sighed with a loving tone

"That sounds really tempting." Bruce smiled and heard the door open to his secretary Debra placing a large file down on Bruce's desk, the nodded in thanks and let her leave. "How about this: we go to the zoo. Let's be honest we need some sort of escape."

"Yeah…*yawn* that sounds great…" Harley yawned as she dropped off to sleep with the phone dropping off in her hand.

"Goodnight Harley." Bruce said softly as he hung up the phone.

(Ivy's POV)

Ivy and Venus were working in the gardens again after breakfast and entered the home, something wasn't right. "Venus, try and find someone and be careful." She warned her daughter.

"Okay." Venus answered and carefully looked around.

Venus went off in one direction while Ivy went into the kitchen she saw that Alfred, Dick, Tim _and _Sonia were asleep. "Hey, hey wake up! What's going on?" she tried to get her enemies turned friends awake. Then she smelt something…something that had no effect on her "Sleeping gas? Why would…Harley!" she ran out to find her best friend and found that the phone was still in her hand "Harley! Harley, wake up!"

"Hmm…what is it?" Harley yawned

"The house has been filled with sleeping gas! We have to get out!" Ivy panicked

"What?" Harley rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Where's Venus?" she asked with concern

"Oh god, Venus? Venus where are you?" Ivy shouted she looked out the window and saw something that no parent should she.

(Venus's POV)

Venus looked around the different rooms trying to find her aunt, she looked upstairs then back down to the main lounge, she saw her sleeping there with the phone out of her hand; but there were two other people there; a person whom she never saw before. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked

The stranger answered "Why my dear…I'm here for you."

And with that Venus was knocked out with a blow to her head. The room was left untouched and she was carted off to she didn't know where. She was scared, scared of: what will come to pass, who these people were and terrified if she would wake up in a strange place. 'Dad, mum, anyone; save me!' she thought as she blacked out.

(Bill's POV)

The mission was far from a complete success; yes, the mission was complete, but Copperhead went and killed more than the recommended number of guards, the recommended number being zero. Bill couldn't focus during the crucial moment as his mind was on other things. "Well _that _could've been worse." Deadshot quipped

"Give the kid a break; it's not easy being in a team with specialised killers when he hasn't killed anyone himself." Deathstroke explained as they approached the new Head Quarters

The sound of slow clapping filled the empty room "Very good, very good." Waller's voice was the one that followed the claps "You've managed to piss off _several _politicians, army sergeants, killed several guards and civilians _and _made a fool of me…well done." She walked over to her team, Bill couldn't be bothered to pay attention but looked up anyways "So tell me:_ why_ was my team in such bad form?"

Bill knew it was because of him, he hadn't gotten around the defection of the Squad because Waller was looking over each and every one of them intently ever since Firefly. "I'm the one that screwed up the mission. It's my fault." Bill spoke up.

"Very good Hyde; now how do we rectify this?" she pondered "I know…how about you: WAKE THE HELL UP AND START ACTING LIKE A TEAM PLAYER!" Waller yelled while she swung a baseball bat into Hyde's head knocking him to the floor. "I know your helmet took most of the blow but let it be a warning to you: I'm not stupid. And I _hate_ looking like a fool." She warned her technical human pet.

As she left Hyde got back up and hobbled back to his quarters. The others left him alone except Frost; she still had feelings for the scarred individual as she entered he had his helmet off trying to rub where Waller hit his head "Thinking about who you left behind again?" she asked

"Something like that." Bill answered slipping the helmet back on

"I could help with the pain." She meant in a less sensual and friendlier way than usual.

"I appreciate it. But I'm fine Louise." Bill answered as he logged on to his laptop and noticed that a red dot was moving exceptionally fast. "Oh my god…Venus no!" Bill gasped as his eyes widened under the helmet.

"Who's Venus? Hyde what's going on?" she questioned as Bill took his gauntlets and a handmade tracking device.

"Hey Hyde; Where's the fire?" Copperhead asked as she was brushed off as Bill forced his way past her. "The hell?"

"Hyde? What's going…?" Deathstroke asked as Bill got into a car.

"He does remember that he can't drive?" Copperhead questioned with a cynical tone but as she heard the car speed off her jaw dropped.

Inside the car that was going ninety miles per hour Hyde looked at the tracker and spoke in terror "Hold on baby girl. Hold on!"

(Killer Frost's POV)

"Well chalk that one off as Hyde going against the grain." Deadshot spoke in awe.

"What's possessed him to do that?" Copperhead wondered

Frost immediately went into Hyde's room and saw his second tracker. On it were two dots, one red and one blue. The blue one was a ways off from the red one. "I think it's something to do with this." Frost explained

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	21. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 20

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Once again I have reached my twentieth chapter mark. I cannot believe that I've been writing this much and in the space I have done them in. Thank you all who have followed me and read my fanfictions. **

Chapter 20

*Time ten past four PM*

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce came immediately after what transpired. Alfred, Sonia, Tim and Dick were recuperating and trying to remember what happened and Venus's kidnapping. "Bruce I'm going with you! You can't stop me and no-one can talk me out of it!" Ivy demanded

"Ivy, I understand wanting your child back. And I'm not stopping you, Harley are you okay to fight?" Bruce told them both with an understanding tone.

"Yeah…I was immune to the gas but I want to keep an eye on Alfred and the others." Harley explained

"Okay, Barbara will keep us posted. You don't have to do too many things at once." Bruce explained donning his cowl.

"Got it Bruce." Barbara nodded.

"Bruce, let's go." Ivy pushed him forward as they got into the Batmobile; Bruce used his detective vision earlier to get information on what happened in the lounge. The persons in question were: Dollmaker and Dollhouse. Two crazed villains who killed people and turned them into living mannequins.

(Venus's POV)

Venus struggled to get her eyes open; she opened them slowly and beheld a dark room with a little light shining on her, she noticed several mannequins but she though they were people. "Hello? Hello, please help, I-I don't know where I am. Can you help untie me?" Venus tried to struggle but she was tied too well.

"Hush my little child, it'll be alright." The familiar voice spoke softly as he emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Venus asked in a panic, she was then tilted back into a stationary horizontal position (lying on her back)

"Oh my dear, you must understand: this is art. The preservation of all beautiful things: Da Vinci's Mona Lisa, Michelangelo's David and of course; The Birth of Venus…oh yes my dear, this is your new birth. One that will immortalise you: flawless and perfect for eternity." As he spoke Venus was wheeled into a pristine white room with neon white lights. The lights did not shine as bright as a Las Vegas casino, but they were bright enough to illuminate the room. Venus noticed that she was now dressed in a surgery dress: nothing underneath but just the garb.

"I-I know you…you're: The Dollmaker! My mum told me about you!" she came to a realisation on his obsession with preserving things to such a degree. "Those…those things in the other room…they, they were…?" she began to well up in fear.

"Yes, our: past successes." Dollmaker grinned as he pulled his surgical gloves over his hands. "Dollhouse…be a dear please." He called to his assistant

"I'm already one step ahead dear father." Dollhouse said turning on another light, one that shone behind her. In the surgical audience were some of the many people Dollmaker and Dollhouse have killed along with three others: three _living _others. "And it seems that our little family wants to observe as well."

Venus saw the deceased people staring blankly into her soul, she was petrified by them; each one of them seemed to be crying out in pain, fear and sadness; each one wanting to be free from the torture and away from the Dollmaker. But alas they met there end by his surgical prowess. Most of Venus's fear came from the three who were still alive: a hulking monstrosity of a man who had large pieces of skin stitched into skin grafts all over his body but mostly on his face. A more medium build man had a mask that looked like his _entire _face peeled off to expose the muscles and bone underneath. And finally a young girl, she was about the same age as herself; she just looked on in awe, like she was _waiting _for the surgery to begin. "Please…don't…" she struggled to speak as she was crying too much.

"Surgery: number one hundred and thirteen; attending surgeons Dollmaker and Dollhouse. Witnesses: Orifice, Bentley and little Olivia. Time of surgery: five fifteen PM. Now we begin." Dollmaker listed off as he always did before putting his patients under with knock out gas.

(Bill's POV)

*fifteen minutes before*

Bill had lost the trail slightly but he still had Venus's signal, so he wasn't completely lost. He had to brake because of some police officers trapping him. 'Waller…she must've sent these goons to slow me down and get me back to base.' He thought to himself.

"Well Mister…Hyde. We've been instructed to escort you back to the address we were given." The officer said being wary at Bill's masked appearance.

"Officer, with all due respect; my daughter has been taken!" Bill started normally then escalated into an almost shout "I'm not going anywhere without her." He spoke darkly getting back into the car.

"Well we'll have to charge you with: theft, driving without a licence and resisting arrest." The officer spoke with a tremor in his voice.

"This is a company car, I've got a provisional licence and this is for resisting arrest." Bill explained as he listed off numerous alibis…with the exception of knocking the officer unconscious. "Sorry, but you _were_ in my way." Bill carried on going down the road. "I have to get there first…I _must_!" she spoke to himself.

"Hy…" a tinny voice called out "Hyde…" it called again, it was coming from the radio in the car.

Bill picked it up and answered "What?" he answered sharply.

A small silence was heard on the other end "Hyde, what in God's name are you doing?" it was Deadshot. Between him Deathstroke and Hyde himself, he'd understand.

"I've hijacked one of Waller's cars, travelled to the outskirts of Gotham and knocked out a police officer that Waller sent after me. What do you think?" Bill explained in an irritated tone checking the time: five ten PM.

"You've done what?!" Deadshot shouted in disbelief "Hyde, you've got orders to get back here or Waller's going to have twins!" Deadshot explained over the radio.

"Floyd…isn't there anyone you want to keep safe?" Bill calmed down being cryptic.

"Yeah my d…" suddenly Deadshot understood the gravity of the situation "Hyde this is different!"

"Really? If your daughter was taken, wouldn't _you_ go AWOL and get her back?" Bill answered with his question

"Hello Bill." Waller's voice spoke through the radio.

"Commander Waller…" Bill answered

"You have your orders: get back here right now and I'll forget all about your trips to visit: that Ivy woman for those sessions, the little "Happy Families" thing you were going on with _and _that assault on Arkham Asylum; even that one involving the Thomas Elliot fiasco." Waller listed off "Oh yes…I know all about them. Even when you think I'm not looking, I'm _always _looking. So what's it going to be?"

Bill didn't answer until he reached the destination his daughter was being kept in. "I've only got one thing to say to that…" Bill answered cryptically.

"Which is?" Waller asked

"Now…" Bill answered

A large clatter of noise sounded behind them through the radio "What is this; what are you doing? This is mutiny! Bill you bastard what have you done?" Waller struggled to speak as she was being tied up

"I'll let Slade tell you. I'm getting my daughter back you psycho bitch." Bill answered and turned the radio to a different frequency "Bat's it's me."

"Bill? Where are you? Are you…" Ivy called out

"Hey babe…I'm at the location. Follow the frequency, I'm going in." Bill answered "Bat's, I know you're against killing…but I _need _to do this." He put the radio back in the holster and left the engine running

"Bill? Bill! Damn it!" Batman's voice called out which was becoming more distant as Bill walked away from the car.

"I'm coming baby girl…daddy's coming!" Bill spoke as he activated the Venom device enhancing his strength and size. "Hyde…Crush…Thieves!" as he shouted this; a shadow of a person came behind him.

(Slade's POV)

*two minutes before Hyde's appearance*

"You bastards! You, you'll _never_ get away with this!" Waller struggled in her chains that Copperhead strung them up in.

"Actually Waller, we already have." Deathstroke began to explain "Delta Charlie Dash Tango Bravo Alpha Tango Bravo Dash Zero Nine Dash One Nine Five Nine, Code: Task Force X. _That's _what Bill told us, we didn't understand what it meant until he told us when the time was ready…I guess the time was now."

"Delta Charlie…the deactivation code…he deactivated the virus?!" Waller spoke in awe then in shock as she struggled to swing herself off "How? He couldn't have hacked the system on our computers!"

"That's why he used an _outside_ source." Deadshot explained "That kid my not realise this, but he's crazier than the Joker when he puts his mind to it. But he's got my respect."

"Yes…not everyone is immune to my poison…still it must help when he has that immunity flowing through his veins. He's earned mine." Copperhead spoke using her contortion abilities down from the rafters. A faint roar of a helicopter in the background was heard but no-one went to check it or even bothered to pay attention.

"Has anyone seen Frost?" Deadshot asked

"Not since the ambush." Copperhead answered

"That bastard…I'll make him pay. You'll all rot in Arkham for what you've done…argh! What did you do?" Waller threatened them as Deadshot put a dart in Waller's neck.

"See: Bill didn't just _free_ us…he's incarcerated _you_. So even with a new team to hunt us down and go AWOL trying to leave…let's just say: the captain goes down with the ship." Deadshot explained

"Welcome to Task Force X Amanda Waller…Welcome to The Suicide Squad." Deathstroke sneered at her, with the rest of the team leaving with him.

"You'll be black listed you hear me! All of you will die! You'll _never _be free of me!" Waller shouted losing her cool.

Outside with Deadshot and Copperhead the three were undecided to go. "So: Bill's freed us, given our lives back…can't help but feel like I owe the kid." Deadshot felt uneasy

"I know what you mean…besides all the endless hours tinkering, the listening to Cassidy on the radio and the all-nighters he pulled reading all those books he asked for…he was a better leader than Waller." Copperhead added.

"He was…I'm going home." Deathstoke said aiming for a car.

"Home…yeah…I'm heading home…but after I go after Frost. See you guys around…maybe." Deadshot said thinking about his colleague.

"Why go after…? You think she's gone to find Bill." Copperhead wondered then came to the realisation.

"That crazy girl _has _got a thing for brains and brawn. Bill has both." Deathstroke answered as he entered "You best take the copter if you want to catch her."

Deadshot nodded and observed the helicopter pad the then back tracked to Deathstroke "She's pinched the bleeding copter!"

*time five thirty*

(Killer Frost's POV)

*after the Suicide Squad ensnares Waller*

Frost escaped with the copter and hijacked it using the keys from Waller's suit. She was free to live her way again, but she wanted something that Bill was a part of. She'd started to go past the whole "pretend flirting" and had developed real feelings for Bill. "God…why do you make heroes and villains fall for the bad ones?" she pondered to herself still holding the tracker Bill had made. "Hold on Bill…you're not doing this alone." But little did she know she had picked up a shadowed passenger in the background. As she flew she saw the car Bill had hijacked and saw him transform into Hyde. She also saw someone fly out of the copter and land next to him. "Who the hell?" she shouted.

Additional note: The code that Slade said during the mutiny: Delta Charlie etc. is a reference to the comic: DC, The Brave and The Bold, September 1959 and the Suicide Squad using the original name: Task Force X.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	22. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 21

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent and Psychological scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 21

(Venus's POV)

Venus was now drifting into sleep, she tried to fight, she tried to access _anything _she may have inherited from her mother or father…but she had no fight left in her or consciousness to wake up. But she did hear a _very _loud crash somewhere.

(Bill's POV)

"Hyde…Crush…Thieves!" he roared and a shadowed figure materialised behind him "Rogue? Why Rogue here?" he asked he pointed to the building and Hyde nodded "Save Venus. Save Family." Hyde spoke as he crashed through the concrete wall.

As the dust settled there were two people who materialised through the room "Stop him! We must not be interrupted!" a figure shouted through the hole

"Zombies…Hyde…CRUSH ZOMBIES!" Hyde yelled to the top of his lungs as he raged towards the three, the Rogue smoke bomb struck into the fleshless faced one with a roundhouse kick into his jaw. Hyde slammed the large one who was just as large as he was "Hyde crush zombie man!" he yelled

"We aren't zombies! We are the Dollmaker's children!" the large one shouted

"And the little girl on the table is to be one beautiful doll!" the fleshless face one finished before being clawed by the Rogue. "ARGH! It burns! The hell did you put in that…" the fleshless one said before frothing at the mouth and falling over in paralysis.

"Orifice! ARGH!" the large one called out to his "brother" before having his face ploughed into the ground.

"Stay down! Venus!" Hyde roared before turning back into Bill "Rogue…keep them down…" he struggled as he hobbled to the surgery room. He saw the two people who were going to operate on his daughter.

"Stay back! You will not interrupt this! She will be preserved!" the man proclaimed holding Venus in his arms in an almost protective way

"You…get your…god damned hands off my daughter!" Bill breathed between each part growing more angry each time.

"I-I know who you are…Hyde. The man that broke out Bruce Wayne from Arkham, the man who fought Firefly, the Suicide Squad member…The Monster! How could this beautiful creature be your daughter?" the man said while holding a scalpel to Venus's neck.

"She gets her beauty from her mother." Bill explained taking another step.

"Ah, ah." The man said inching the scalpel nearer to Venus's neck "One more step…and I slit her jugular vein. And my search will continue…"

"Search…you're insane…I'll rip you apart." Bill threatened as he grew angrier.

"No. I'm merely: an artist. The Dollmaker…and I've always wondered what's under that mask of yours." Dollmaker told Bill his name and saw Dollhouse slam a large mallet into Bill's head knocking him out.

(Venus's POV)

The effects of the gas began to dissipate from her system, Venus slowly began to awake, she heard everything that transpired between Dollmaker and the second figure 'Dad…you came…' and after hearing that she gets her beauty from her mother she smiled internally. As she saw a shadowed figure knock out her father she tried to scream for him to be alright. But to no avail she was out in seconds.

(No-one's POV)

"Get her to the next room, we _will _continue the surgery." Dollmaker ordered Dollhouse.

"But it's filled with the other pieces. What if she wakes?" Dollhouse asked while dragging Bill's body.

"Then all the worse for her and the better for us; She'll probably go into shock from the sight." Dollmaker said but didn't realise that someone was hidden in the shadows behind him.

(Bruce's POV)

Batman and Ivy landed by Bill's stolen car and raced towards the wreckage "I didn't know Bill could drive now." Ivy wondered

"He cant." Batman answered as he saw the behemoth and the fleshless face man laid on the ground. "Where's the girl?" he grabbed the large one.

"B-Batman?" he shook in terror.

"Where is my daughter?" Ivy struck the man

"She's dead…Dollmaker has her now…" the man sneered

Ivy became heartbroken and raced into the building hoping that he was wrong, he laughed with blood in his throat, Batman continued his scowl and punched the man in his chest cracking at least three ribs causing him to roar in pain "You better be lying…because if you're not. That punch will be a tickle compared to what the Girl's father will do to you." As he bat-cuffed the large one.

"Batman!" a woman's voice called out

He turned around and saw "Killer Frost; what are you doing here?" Batman asked

"Same as you: looking for Bill. He went crazy and stormed the building. He's still inside." She explained running with him inside.

"How do _you _know his identity?" Batman asked as they caught up to Ivy.

"He orchestrated a Coup d'etat against Waller. He told us who he was and he would do anything for his family." Frost explained

"That sounds like Bill." Ivy spoke feeling the pheromones from her daughter. "She's this way!"

"_She's _Bill's girlfriend?" Frost asked as Batman followed Ivy "And I thought _I_ had weird taste in people."

Ivy saw Dollmaker about to make an incision to Venus "Get your hands of my daughter!" she yelled

"Careful, she's under and I'm the one with the knife." Dollmaker demanded "Here's what's going to happen: you're going to let us continue by leaving, _then _you can take her pretty body _after _she's perfected."

Batman didn't want to risk a batarang for fear of Venus and held back Ivy, but he _did _notice someone in the shadows "Batman, what are you doing? He's going to kill her!" Ivy struggled against him.

"Stand down." Batman spoke trying to calm her down.

"Listen to the Dark Knight dear…he _is _the world's greatest detective." Dollmaker sneered

Dollhouse removed Bill's helmet exposing his face, she recoiled from the sight "My god! Father it looks like he's already had some of our treatments." She turned fear into a laugh.

"Bill…" Ivy began to cry "Venus…"

Dollhouse picked up a scalpel and looked over Bill's face and was stopped as his eyes immediately opened and he grabbed her throat, crushing her vocal chords and airway in the process "What in god's name?"

"A daughter for a daughter…" Bill whispered as he threw Dollhouse into the other "pieces of art" she went limp and lifeless. He rose from the table and looked at Dollmaker. His face scarred Dollmaker to his core.

"Stay…Stay back…" Dollmaker stepped back…bad move as he walked into the Rogue who stuck him down with a nerve pinch.

The Rogue nodded and left for the shadows Bill walked up to the still conscious man, his voice was gone but his eyes begged him to spare his life, his head leaned left and Bill saw behind him: a small girl about the same age as Venus. "Hyde, let him go." Batman ordered as Ivy collected Venus from her bonds holding her in her arms crying with joy taking her away from the room followed by Frost.

Bill looked at the young girl, then Venus and Ivy who were leaving, then Batman and finally Dollmaker. Bill dropped Dollmaker but still gripped his hands "What use is a surgeon without hands?" Bill crushed Dollmaker's hands in his grip. Dollmaker's cries echoed through the ruined building, every bone in his hands were crushed: Carpals, Metacarpals; proximal, intermediate and distant phalanges were turned to meal. Dollmaker would be out of commission for a long while. "Remember my face. Know the man who broke you goddamned hands. Know the man who strangled your daughter; because if you or any of your family does this again…I'll kill you _and _them." Bill threatened him as he fainted from his pain.

"Dollhouse is still alive…barely. Hyde let's go." Batman spoke as he examined Dollhouse. Hyde collected his helmet and walked with Batman as the police began to arrive. "I know how you feel…but he needs to be judged by the real law, not vigilantism." Bill didn't answer

Outside Venus was waking up she was currently in a Metropolis ambulance and Metropolis police were there collecting the Dollmaker's Family, (canonically Metropolis and Gotham are within driving distance of each other…who knew?) and she was waking up "Bill. Bill come on, she's waking up." Ivy called out to him, there was no sign of Killer Frost, but there was a roar of a helicopter flying off.

"D-Dad…is Dad here?" Venus asked weakly.

Bill held his daughter's hand "I'm here baby girl…daddy's here." He didn't have his helmet on.

The police and even the medics whispered about how Bill looks a little like Joker, but he had a very good heart since Joker didn't care for any human being. "Bill…your helmet." Ivy commented on him not having his helmet on.

Venus opened her eyes and saw her father's face; first it was blurred but then it came into focus: his toxic green hair and slit mouth grin like the Joker's, his eyes were Venom green and almost spiked in light and dark shades; Venom green veins surrounding his eye sockets. His face was covered in small scars and veins that resembled rose stems with thorns. "Dad…" she asked as her vision came into focus. Bill didn't answer but nodded, Venus leant forward and hugged her father "I knew you'd come for me. I knew it." She cried

"Always…Always." Bill reciprocated as he comforted his daughter.

Batman let Bill, Ivy and Venus have their moment as a family "Oracle…she's safe. Dollmaker and his family have been contained. They're being shipped off to Arkham as we speak."

"Oh thank god…good job. Way to go Batman." All their voices were ecstatic: Alfred, Sonia, Tim, Dick and Harley included

"It sounds like the gas that Dollmaker used has worn off." Batman said with a heartened voice

"Yeah, thanks for getting them for us. We'll see you back home." Oracle spoke.

"Hyde, Bloom. We've got to go back." Batman ordered them

"Back where?" Venus asked "Home?" Batman nodded and Venus continued to hug her father even more knowing he'll be right there with them.

"I'll meet you there, there's still one thing I must do before I go." Bill spoke releasing Venus.

"Not another revenge thing Bill." Ivy hoped for him not to do anything drastic.

"In a manner of speaking…" Bill explained.

(Bill's POV)

*a half hour passed*

Batman oversaw Dollmaker and his family escorted to Arkham Asylum, Ivy went back with Venus back to their home. Bill however returned the Suicide Squad's former Head Quarters. Waller and her troops managed to get themselves down. Bill had his helmet back on so he could part with Waller on…uneven terms. "Well Bill, you've managed to pull your Coup d'etat on me; come to rub it in my face?" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"I think we're both adult to admit: we've been playing a game…a game for power." Bill spoke handing back the keys to the car he stole "Sorry about the car." And then began to walk for the door.

Waller looked at the keys then spoke "Watch your back Bill. There _will _come a day when you need my help." She warned him "Maybe to protect…Venus."

She struck a nerve…a very raw nerve. Bill turned; he ran towards Waller and grabbed her by the throat. The guards aimed for him but were ordered not to shoot; Bill's armour could deflect bullets even at close range, Bill through Waller into the guards knocking them out, Waller just rubber her head to gain some consciousness. Bill stepped on her stomach preventing her from moving; he removed his helmet once again. The look on Waller's face looked like The Scream (that famous painting where the guy looks like he has a head for a spoon. Look up: Edvard Munch, The Scream) Bill gazed at her and spoke "The day my daughter needs help from you, is the day: that I've died. You know my strength, you know my intelligence…but you don't know the madness that lies within my mind…When you injected me with Crane's Toxin, you brought about something that you cannot control. No matter how hard you try; face it Amanda…You've lost your pet." Bill let up his foot allowing Waller to breathe and he walked out the door and entered the Metropolis Police van.

(No-One's POV)

*nine thirty Arkham Asylum*

"Okay lights out inmates." Officer Cash called out and oversaw the lights going off one by one, he passed The Dollmaker's cell and saw him struggling in his sleep. "Hey, I'm going to need help here. Dollmaker isn't looking good."

*Inside Dollmaker's mind*

Dollmaker was back inside that room once again and he was overseen by a helmeted Hyde, "No…no…stay. Say back! Stay away from me!" he began to run in his imaginary world but he was caught by a doppelgänger of Hyde. He was chained to the table he was about to operate Venus on, he was jerked up vertically and saw face to face with Hyde. Hyde took off his mask and revealed the horrible face he possessed "get away! No, stay away from me!" he cried and begged

"What use is a surgeon without hands? Remember my face…" Hyde spoke as he crushed Dollmaker's hands in his fists.

*end of dream*

"Argh! He's coming! He's coming for me!" Dollmaker screamed himself awake

"Hold him down! Get the tranquilisers!" as three guards held him down while the medic injected him with morphine

"Hyde…he's coming…beware…beware Hyde…" Dollmaker muttered as he fell unconscious.

"Hyde…who's he talking about?" one guard said.

"The guy who broke both his hands and drove him crazy…first Dollhouse now her dad." Cash explained

"What happened to Dollhouse?" a second guard asked

"She was screaming in her sleep she tried to commit suicide by slitting her wrists." The medic explained

"God…and Hyde tried to kill them _both_? I thought Scarecrow was the only guy who could frighten the crap out of people." The first guard asked as they exited the room

"Scaring people to death isn't exclusive _just_ to Scarecrow. Remember Joker? He'd terrorise people with his death threats and so on." Cash began to explain.

"Let's hope people sleep soundly tonight." The medic hoped

(Venus's POV)

"Dad…I'm glad you've shown your real face. It's not as bad as I thought." Venus smiled

"I told you: you get your good looks from your mum." Bill explained as he was falling to sleep on the settee.

"I'm glad your home." Ivy snuggled with Bill.

"So am I Ivy…So am I." Bill said falling to sleep.

*ten thirty PM*

Venus went to bed a half hour earlier, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep trying to forget the day and look forward to her Aunt's wedding. But not all her dreams were pleasant; she tossed and turned in her bed, shaking in sweat. She dreamt of the terror she saw in Dollmaker's holdup: all those dead people turned to dolls and she turned into a doll she tried to move trying to get someone's attention, she saw her father and trying to reach out to him her arms shattered, she cried and imagined falling; shattering into a million pieces losing sight of her father and mother, she was struck in terror as she saw Dollhouse and Dollmaker laughing at her saying how they would _fix_ her again. Venus cried out in terror "Daddy!" and she jerked out of her dream clutching the bed quilt in fear crying she reached looked around and saw the porcelain doll that was always there and never bothered her before, she grabbed it and threw it at the door shattering into pieces

"Venus…Venus…" Tim called out as he entered her room "Bill, Ivy!" he called out to her parents as he consoled her in a cuddle.

"What happened?" Bill came in through the room "Ow, god damnit!" he trod on the porcelain shards.

"Don't…don't let them turn me into a doll!" Venus cried as she held Tim

"Venus, it's okay…we're here. We're here." Tim held her close as Ivy

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	23. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 22

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 22

*April second early morning*

(Bruce's POV)

"Automotonophobia…she's afraid of humanlike things?" Bill asked while pacing up and down through the Bat-Cave

"Yes, more specifically: dolls." Bruce explained with a heavy heart.

"Porcelain dolls. My feet are proof." Bill tried to force a smile "I-I should've been there faster…" Bill sat down in the Supercomputer chair he got from Riddler and Strange. "I should _never _have left." Bill put his head in his hand.

"You saved her…you came back." Ivy leant down and looked into his eyes "You can't do the impossible Bill. You're only human…in a sense."

"Look: Tim is sleeping in the same room as her; she's got someone whom she trusts." Harley explained

"We appreciate it…We really do Harl, thank you." Ivy thanked her friend "Come on, it must be about five in the morning…we can probably get some more sleep."

"You guys go. I'm…I'm okay." Bill strained himself awake

"No way, you and Red are going to bed: now!" Harley pushed him towards the doors.

"Okay, okay doc! Sheesh." Bill groaned

"Think those two will make it?" Bruce asked as he and Harley went up the stairs.

"I think so, heck look at us." Harley smiled while wrapping herself around Bruce's arm.

(Venus's POV)

*seven twenty eight*

Venus was still in bed, the light from the next day was creeping through the curtains; she tossed and turned and awoke with an abrupt gasp, still shaking from the horrors of the day that passed. Venus looked around and saw Tim sleeping next to her. She gripped him tightly, waking him in the process "Venus…ack…what's wrong?" Tim struggled to breathe

"I…I just wanted to know if you're real…" Venus began to choke up.

"It's…it's okay. Ack. Choking not breathing!" Tim comforted her while being chocked slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Venus apologised releasing Tim letting him breathe. "You must think I'm a scared girl." She spoke in sadness.

"Honestly…I don't think that." Tim answered "We're all scared of something, hell I was scared when you were taken and I couldn't do anything…I _know_ Ivy was scared to hell…God knows what Bill would've done if "they" hurt you…" Tim confessed his fears to his girlfriend

"He would've killed them…" Venus looked down at her closed fists "Why…why can't I use any powers? Mum has florakinesis and poison abilities and my dad is meta-human strong…me…what have I got?" she tried to hold back her tears

Tim moved in and hugged her "You've got your mum, your dad _and _all of us. Hell, Dick said that having powers is more of a hindrance than a blessing."

Venus looked at him, smiled then moved to kiss him then the alarm went off causing them to jump out of the bed and land on the floor. "Guess I'm still a bit jumpy." Venus spoke with a small stammer.

"Yeah…hang on." Tim smiled as he hit the alarm "You always get up around this time?"

"More or less." Venus was ashamed and saw the door open.

"What happened?" Bill came in out of breath

"Just the alarm; Sir…Bill…Mr Isley…err?" Tim startled saying different titles to Venus's dad.

"Mr Isley?" Venus and Bill asked

"*laugh* Where'd _that _come from?" Venus asked laughing

Bill face-palmed with a small laugh "Come on, it's time for breakfast; oh and Tim." Bill said with a smile…or a small grin on account of his Joker smile. Tim seized up when his name was mentioned; normally he was relaxed around Bill but without the helmet and the news what he did to Dollmaker and Dollhouse would frighten anyone. "Thank you…for staying with Venus tonight." He thanked the young ward and descended the stairs.

"Uh…" Tim was in shock then fell backwards

"Tim!" Venus called out

(Bill's POV)

"Tim!" Bill heard his daughter call out to her little Robin.

Bill let out a small chuckle and saw Ivy down the stairs "That's both of us now. Looks like Tim's had his mind broken by both of us."

Bill rubbed his head and nodded "Guess what he said when I went up." He asked Ivy shrugged not knowing what he'll say "He said: Sir, Bill, Mr Isley." He answered with a small laugh

"No…" Ivy started a laugh disbelieving it.

"I know…I mean: Sir Bill? Come on, do I look like a knight?" He made a small joke.

"You…you'd take my last name?" Ivy calmed down

"Well, you wouldn't want mine would you? I take it no-one knows my real last name." Bill answered

"What is it then? It can't be _that _bad can it?" Ivy asked, Bill leaned in and whispered it into her ear causing her to make an astonished looked face. "…Yeah you're better off taking mine." She answered immediately with Bill nodding his head.

(Harley's POV)

*time skip ten thirty AM*

"I hope this'll take the edge off things. We all need something to forget." Harley said as they walked around at the zoo. Harley was dressed in three quarter length jeans, a short sleeved white top and trainers.

"It'll be fine; Tim's with Venus, Dick and Barbara are a phone call away and Ivy and Bill are at the gardens." Bruce reassured her "Let's just enjoy the time now." Bruce was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans and black suede shoes.

"Okay everyone, follow me and we'll begin our tour around the Animals of Africa exhibits." The Tour Guide "First we have the Hippopotamus…" he continued

Taking a relaxing breath Harley saw the large water mammals and sort of melted away with all her cares.

(Ivy's POV)

Bill and Ivy were hanging around the botanical gardens; unfortunately they were getting some unusual looks from the surrounding public. "Is there something on my face?" Bill asked sarcastically, he was wearing a full body overcoat with a XL shirt underneath he got from his old store and XL loose fitted blue jeans, a large fedora covering his head, black boots and wrapped his face in medical gauze (dressing).

"Maybe it's your coat? It is in the mid-twenties today." Ivy answered knowing full well what was attracting the public's attention. Ivy was wearing a short sleeved light brown shirt, three quarter length khaki shorts and brown trainers and a pair of square glasses (hey if it's good for Superman it's good enough for Ivy) her hair was tied up into a ponytail instead of letting it down naturally.

"Hmm…maybe it's because you look like a sexy archaeologist. I know _I _wouldn't mind being dug up by you." Bill retorted with a smile under the gauze.

"True…but not many people can say that they're boyfriend turned from a: medium build, five foot eleven; to a: XL sized, six foot eight giant who can crush a guy's hands with ease." Ivy spoke with an almost malicious smile looking up at him (she's five foot six inches in canonical sources)

"You think _that_ was easy? It was one of the most difficult things I contested with mentally. It was between: crush the bastard or kill him." Bill answered as they sat down under a tree looking at the flowers.

"Venus wants to know why she hasn't got powers." Ivy said making a rose stem grow in length to her hands.

"I don't know…maybe she's, and pardon the pun; a late bloomer? I mean my strength didn't come to me immediately; maybe it's a delayed effect?" Bill spoke in all seriousness.

"Perhaps, oh hello." Ivy spoke as she saw a young boy come up to them.

"Your friend is tall…" he said in awe.

Bill looked at Ivy; then answered the boy "Yes, yes I am."

"Can you scare my big brother and his friends, please?" the boy asked pointing to a large group of teenagers who were yelling at the boy's friends as they were attempting to flirt with some girls.

Quietly Bill said "I just sat down…" he strained himself up and stood tall "Okay, what've they done wrong?" Bill asked aloud

"They're being mean and telling us to get lost." The boy said.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents?" Bill asked

"They're talking to their friends and don't want to be disturbed." The boy pointed and Bill saw a group of rich looking parents possibly talking about business, two of them Bill recognised.

"Give me two minutes kid." Bill said walking towards the teens

"Don't hurt them Bill." Ivy asked

"I won't; one look from me and they'll faint." Bill answered

(Bill's POV)

'Those two…they're part of Wayne Enterprises. So close…' Bill said as he walked clenching his fists 'Stay focused Bill. They'll get theirs.'

"So anyway enough about us, what about yourselves?" one of the teens asked the girls.

"Well we're economic and ecologist students, studying for our finals at Gotham University. We're studying ecological effects on: flora and fauna due to corporate…giants…" the brunette began to speak then caught Bill in her vision.

"Giants? Hey, stop blocking the sun!" the teen groaned "I said stop…blocking…" he spun around aiming at Bill's feet then crawled his vision to Bill's face.

"Hello." Bill spoke in a butler type manner "This young lad here, has told me: that you've been bullying him and his friends all for the pursuit of these lovely ladies." Bill indicated the younger sibling "Is this true?" Bill asked

"W-w-well…we erm…well…we…" the teens stuttered in fear from Bills immense size.

"Speak properly and clearly. You're not making a very decent impression for…I'm sorry; I never caught your names." Bill asked for the girls names in apology.

"Ursula, Rachel and Tiffany…" the girls spoke one after another. Ursula a slender Hispanic girl with black hair; Rachel being of average size, tanned skin and blonde streaked hair on brown; and finally Tiffany with pure brown hair and fair Caucasian skin.

"Of course; now: _I _don't want any problems, _You_ don't want any problems. So I propose: _you all; _be nicer to your siblings and _I _won't cause you anymore interruptions or grief. Okay?" Bill proposed and the boys nodded their heads not to incur Bill's wrath. "Very good; oh and girl's…" Bill smiled and drew attention to the girls "Try: Professor Yew's _Mother Nature, Domination and Co-Evolution_. My girlfriend recommends it. It got her through her university years." Bill gave them a useful reference. "Play nice now. Good luck kid." Bill gave some luck to the young lad who asked for his help.

"Your girlfriend better be better looking than that green skinned lady over there: she looks like she's spent her entire life in a greenhouse…freak." A teenager slagged off Ivy.

Bill stopped in his place and turned slowly "_That, _young lad _is _my girlfriend!" he spoke slowly with growing anger.

The boys and girls separated from him as he begged for his forgiveness and saying "I…it was…I didn't mean…I-I-I…"

Bill chuckled and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. His grip tightened and then yanked him up from the floor over his head, the boy flailing begging to be put down. "You see…_This _is what's wrong with this generation: ignorant, learning the mistakes of their parents and ready to pass judgement on whomever they want. Listen my boy: you'll _never _grow up if you act like this…meaning either: _I _crush you under my foot. _Or_ you end up in a car crash due to drugs and alcohol…" Bill ushered him a predetermined warning "So…what's it going to be? You apologise to: Me, your little friends _and _my girlfriend…or the fun way?"

(Ivy's POV)

'Oh god…they must've ticked him off…Bill you maniac. I still didn't like what that lad called me.' Ivy shook her head while smiling, knowing what Bill was like after using diplomacy. 'What's going on now?' Ivy thought to herself as Bill walked towards her with the insulting teenager

"Madam, I apologise for calling you a greenhouse sheltered freak." The boy stood attentive then bowed "Sir, I won't forget the lesson you taught me and my friends…I apologise to you as well."

"Well I accept your apology. Ivy?" Bill asked

Ivy looked at the boy and then Bill, then back at the boy again "Sure, just don't act like a brat again."

"T-Thank you…" the boy stuttered and then legged it to his little sibling and his friends then panting heavily clutching his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Well _that_ was eventful; sandwich?" Bill said with a smile and offered Ivy a snack.

"I'd prefer a Caesar Salad." Ivy smile as Bill pulled her towards him "Hmm…or maybe just you." She smiled seductively.

"Here you never did tell me, what Harley's favourite pets were." Bill tried to divert the conversation.

"Well she owned…" Ivy began but heard a group of people screaming.

"The hyenas are loose! Call the zoo keepers! The hyenas are eating a visitor!" they all yelled

"I'm going for A: Hyena." Bill joked as he and Ivy stood still.

"You've just won the grand prize." Ivy joked as people screamed.

"I'll cash it in later." Bill smiled

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	24. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 23

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 23

*same time as Bill's intervention*

(Harley's POV)

"…And next we have our more famous inhabitants…" The tour guide continued but Harley wasn't paying attention.

'Soon I'll be Mrs Bruce Wayne…and we'll live every day like it's our last: Batman and Bat-Shard. I'll stay with you forever Bruce.' Harley thought.

"Harley…are you okay?" Bruce asked

"Hmm, yeah; just thinking about our future." Harley answered

"Our lion Tyson and lioness Diane have been bred here in captivity and they've had three cubs: Tanya, Ollie and Joe. And now we move over to our rescued duo. Now who can tell me what animal is more closely related to cats than dogs and has a distinctive sound?" the tour guide asked the crowd, since most of them were young children.

As the children put their hands up shouting: "Me! Pick me!" the tour guide chose a young girl in the middle. "Hyenas?" she asked

"Correct! Hyenas, these two were found in the abandoned joke shop near the slums of Gotham, but after much care they managed to feel welcomed here and had cubs themselves." The tour guide smiled as she held her hand out showing the six Hyenas: four parents and two cubs, resting in the sand and grass.

Then suddenly, the two males caught a scent…something familiar…or _someone_. They stood on their paws, calling out to someone and jumping towards the fence. "Excuse me, they can't get up here can they?" a viewer asked.

"No…they've never done this before. This…this is new." The tour guide pondered to herself "Don't worry everybody. They cannot get up here." She said to reassure the crowd.

"What's going on?" Harley asked trying to see over the crowd.

The Hyenas jumped upon the fence and hoisted themselves up using their jaws and paws, they escaped their enclosure; the tour guide ordered the people back as the Hyenas edged closer. "Get back! Everyone, get back! Security we've got a breach at the Hyena enclosure! I repeat: the male hyenas are out!" she contacted the zoo keepers by her walkie-talkie.

The hyenas continued laughing as they smelt the familiar smell, they raced towards it pushing through the crowd…well I say "push through" they ran for the origin of the smell and everyone ran away screaming "Where's everybody going?" Harley asked.

"Harley, get down!" Bruce tucked her close and ducked her down while shielding her, the Hyenas jumped over their heads and landed behind them.

"Bruce, what's going…?" Harley asked as she looked behind her "Babies!" she squealed as she stood up with open arms. The hyenas ran straight back to her knocking her to her back "Oof! Ha, ha! Bud, Lou! Stop, stop Babies that tickles!" Harley was helpless with laughter as the hyenas licked her in happiness.

Bruce tried to comprehend as the hyenas were showing their affection the way they could: licking her and letting her stroke them. "Erm Harley…I think the hyenas are making a scene." Bruce said trying to get the hyenas off her.

Gasping from the laughter Harley spoke "W-what makes you say that?" she smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"The hyenas are loose! Call the zoo keepers! The hyenas are eating a visitor!" they all yelled Bruce pointed at the fleeing groups of people.

"Oh…"Harley gave a sheepish smile as Bruce pulled her up and the hyenas still nuzzled themselves under her hands.

(Tim's POV)

*During Bill's and Harley's escapades* 

'Venus has been quiet most of the day…we've been around everywhere and seen everything…' Tim thought to himself as Venus looked at the exotic plants.

"Tim…" Venus asked while looking at the wild roses

"Yeah Venus?" Tim asked

"Why do you like me?" Venus asked bluntly

"W-why?" Tim stuttered in disbelief "Because you're fun, cute, you've got a great smile…" Tim listed off

Venus turned with tears in her eyes "Tim…I don't think that anymore." Tim's face looked blank shaking his head "I…looked in the water, mirrors and glass seeing a frightened girl who has this amazing boyfriend." She started to feign a smile "And what have I done for you? Drag you down and stop you from seeing other people. You can get _any_ girl out in Gotham…" she started belittling herself.

Tim gripped her arms and made her look at him "Don't you ever say that Venus. I don't want _any _girl, I want you! Hell we're both only thirteen and known each other a few months but, damn…I love you Venus!" This confession made Venus cry even more but before Tim could say anything to cheer her more she kissed him full of the lips and Tim reciprocated, and without realising it Venus opened her eyes and saw that the flowers had wrapped themselves around making a: heart topiary. She laughed and saw what she had done. "See, looks like you needed someone to help you." Tim said with purple stained lips.

"Tim…Tim!" Venus panicked as she began to hold Tim in her arms stopping him from falling to the ground, without even thinking she kissed him again with the same amount of love he had shown her. The purple shade had vanished from his lips and his blue eyes had come back alive "Tim, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, don't leave me! Please don't die!" she cradled him in her arms.

Tim whispered something; Venus asked to hear it again. Weakly he said "I said…: can your mum…give me that immunity shot?" he said stroking her rose red hair softly

Venus and Tim laughed as they were the only ones in the exotic flower room, but they heard the commotion from outside: "The hyenas are loose! Call the zoo keepers! The hyenas are eating a visitor!" the other visitors yelled

"Is there any villain that can cause destruction with animals?" Venus asked

"Gorilla Grodd is a giant gorilla…Cheetah is a humanoid cheetah…Beast Boy can change into any animal, but he's a hero…no; none that come to mind." Tim thought back on any villains that used animals. "So…are we still a couple?" Tim asked holding her hand with hope

Venus looked at their hands and saw a wild rose fall on top of them "Yeah." Venus said as she put the rose in her hair "I'd like that." She smiled as Tim kissed her cheek not risking the poison fiasco again.

(Dick's POV)

Dick was training down in the Batcave, his mind was still on the night he and Barbara spent together; they both were: responsible adults, hell they even made sure that the protection wasn't faulty. But still he had this horrible feeling that Barbara might be in the family way. After training with his own night sticks on the training dummies he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders aiming for the shower. 'I've got to talk to her. No matter what crazy thing happens I've got to talk to her!' As he towelled himself off he headed off to the library. "Hey Sonia." Dick bumped into the former assassin who was carrying a tray of tea for two.

"Ah, back from training master Dick?" Sonia asked politely

"Yeah…I'm just heading to find Barbara; you and Alfred having some time to yourself?" Dick explained

"Yes; we hardly have any time while Master Bruce and you are here, it makes each time out we have that much more worthwhile." Sonia smiled

"Okay…don't over exhort yourself on the lemon and honey though." Dick smiled

"I've been told not to. Miss Barbara is in the library." Sonia smiled

"Thanks." Dick carried off walking toward the library 'I still can't believe that one of Talia's former bodyguards is living here. It only seems like yesterday she was here to take Bruce to that psycho.' Dick thought to himself 'Okay Grayson, you can do this! You've faced a giant crocodile man, you've faced a crazed clown killer and you've made out on your own as a hero. This'll be a piece of cake…oh god don't let her be pregnant! Well at least not yet!' he mentally prepared himself.

Dick entered and saw Barbara conversing with the Rogue, or more realistically: _she _was talking; _he_ was standing there like a statue. "Look we appreciate what you've done to help us; but _who _are you?" Barbara demanded an answer but the Rogue did not reply.

"Answer her damn it!" Dick shouted running to him but he leapt through the open window "Damn! What. Is. With that guy?! Oh Barbara…" Dick groaned then composed himself. "I erm…"

"Dick, I wanted to talk about that night we spent together." Barbara got straight to the point "I understand if you don't want to talk about it but, it's been on my mind."

"Huh? No. no; I wanted to talk about it too. We haven't really talked since then…" Dick wanted to talk about it too and he didn't want to get out of it. "Has your dad found out? Or is it something…_else_?"

"Dick…what happened…I don't want it to be a one-time thing." Barbara started "If this relationship is to go anywhere…we need to make this work."

"Barb…I want to make this work. Really I do. It's just I thought you were mad at me or…something else." Dick wanted to make the relationship work still.

"What do you mean by: something else?" Barbara asked looking at Dick's shifting eyes to her stomach then back at her "You think I'm…Richard Grayson are you afraid of being a baby daddy?" Barbara laughed

"Yeah…" Dick said in embarrassment "look I'm sorry, it's just. It's been on my mind and…" Dick started to trail off giving his explanation then Barbara grabbed his hand gently.

"Dick, I'm not pregnant." Barbara smiled "And even if I were; I'd tell you."

Dick exhaled "Oh thank you!" Dick said slumping down in his chair as Barbara looked at him with a: "Really? You just did that?" Look. "Err what I mean is…well…are you messing with me? Barb seriously don't look at me like that, come on!"

Barbara laughed at Dicks plea and spoke "You've got a _lot _of making up to do after what you just said Wonder Boy."

"Erm; Master Dick, Miss Barbara…there's something you need to see on the television." Alfred approached the two in the library.

"What is it Alfred?" Barbara asked as Dick wheeled her downstairs.

*In the Lounge*

"According to recent reports; Gotham Zoo's male hyenas: Bud and Lou have escaped from their enclosure and jumped on a visitor a one: Harleen Quinzel, Fiancée of Bruce Wayne. Now we have several reports on the subject: some saying Miss Quinzel has been eaten, some saying she's still alive but cannot be rescued and some even saying that they just escaped to get a fuss from the person in question. More in development as we continue. This is Vicki Vale reporting." Vicki Vale spoke professionally but not believing _what_ was transpiring at the zoo.

"No freaking way…" Dick couldn't believe what Vicki just said.

"I don't believe it…" Barbara groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand…why are Master Dick and Miss Barbara groaning?" Sonia asked

"Harley's _Babies_…I can't believe that they remember her." Dick answered in disbelief not fully answering Sonia's question.

"Miss Harley has had these hyenas from before?" Sonia asked innocently

"Yeah, back when she was…different…" Dick tried to explain as gently as he could "She raised them with…Him…and they loved her more than Him. I guess they must've been missed when Harley's old live was re-written." Dick finished

"That…or maybe they _were _affected and they've remembered her from her scent. You can alter memories, but you can't alter the smell of someone who raised you from birth. Nature's instinct." Barbara added.

"I just wonder what's going to happen with Miss Harley." Alfred expressed his concern "if I remember correctly the false memories dictate "Harley Quinn" owning the hyenas and not Bat-Shard."

"And if _we_ can put two and two together…" Dick started

"It won't be long till _others _figure the connection" Barbara finished

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	25. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 24

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 24

(No-one's POV)

Arkham Asylum, also known as just Arkham or more unfamiliar to the masses as: The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Mercey Island…well whatever the name was, the whole place was buzzing with rumour and contradictions because of the news. Everyone was thinking who this "Harleen Quinzel" was and how she was connected with the hyenas that belonged to the un-named clown girl they vaguely remembered. Unfortunately some of the smartest were able to figure it out: Hugo Strange, Edward Nigma and Johnathan Crane, just to name a few. "That little BITCH!" Nigma shouted slamming his fists on the desk of Hugo Strange. "She gets to walk free, while _we_ rot!" his body was lightly scorched from where Bill had burned him ages past, but it had faded in time.

"Came yourself my friend, we must be _too _hasty." Strange pondered his thoughts from his wheelchair, he was confined there after Bill threw him into that exposed pole "After all, what evidence do we have? A random clown woman with hyenas for pets and a woman that attracts hyenas to her; that's hardly a connection."

"Are you blind Strange? It's the same woman! Crane you're with us on this right?" Nigma turned to his Arkham inmate.

Crane was deep in thought he had an inkling on whom Bat-Shard may have been, but he realised that Harleen Quinzel was more likely to be the clown woman who had terrorised Gotham ages before. But it all came back to Bill; whenever the clown woman was involved Bill was there. He was the key to knowing who both Bat-Shard _and_ Batman, but he remembered the chess matches they had. Yes they were rivals, but each strived to be better than the other and although he hated to admit it; Scarecrow was Ichabod and Bill was Brom, both needed each other to play the game. This game was far from over; Bill had orchestrated a coup d'etat against Amanda 'Stonewall' Waller _and _broke an Arkham security officer's limbs to get Bruce Wayne out of Arkham. "Hyde is the answer…if we get him…_when_ we get him; he may know who this "Harleen Quinzel" really is." Crane finally answered

Strange and Nigma grinned maliciously "Good to see you're on board Crane. Now…how do we grab Wayne's pretty little bride?"

Unknown to the three of them there was a shadow by the window; its eyes tightened into daggers aiming for his targets. Edward 'The Riddler' Nigma, Hugo Strange and Jonathan 'The Scarecrow' Crane; the shadow faded from the window leaving no trace but their faces fresh in its mind.

(Harley's POV)

"Babies, Babies stop! That tickles!" Harley laughed as Bud and Lou the hyenas were happy to see their former owner, memories may have been altered but they could _never_ forget that smell of a loving and caring mother.

Bruce didn't know what to do, he couldn't go anywhere near the hyenas for fear they might recognise his scent as Batman and he would assuredly get bitten; but he didn't want to break up this "family reunion". "Harley I think it's time you tell the hyenas to get off." Bruce told Harley in almost privacy.

The hyenas snapped at Bruce almost taking his hand "Babies SIT!" Harley was angry now "Naughty Babies! No snapping at Daddy!" the hyenas did as they were told and obediently sat awaiting instructions. Harley got up and hugged Bruce's arm to say to them: "No". "Now, go back to your new home!" she ordered Bud and Lou back to their families. They did so but with saddened laughs, Bruce and Harley looked upon them and saw Bud and Lou with their mates and cubs. While the zoo keepers came back with tranquilizer guns and darts Harley came to an immediate realisation: "My Babies had babies…I'm a grandma!" she screamed running her fingers through her lengthy black hair then fainting.

(Bruce's POV)

"Harley!" Bruce caught her immediately; he shook his head and carried her bridal style while she was unconscious. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What happened? How did the hyenas get back in?" the keepers asked

"My fiancée has many talents; she's okay, just in a small state of shock." Bruce explained carrying her

"_A small state of shock_? Really Bruce? _That's _the best you've got?" Ivy asked

"Being a grandparent coming into their thirties I'd faint to." Bill answered

"Come on let's get out of here. Where are Tim and Venus?" Bruce asked

Looking around they saw Tim and Venus walk hand in hand like a real couple. "There they are." Ivy smiled

"Whoa…what happened here?" Tim asked

"Looks like a paparazzi parade here." Venus added

Sucking through his teeth Bruce realised it may be too tricky getting Harley out of here while she's unconscious with the news's eye in the sky still around "Let's find the medical rooms, we'll see if Harley wakes up there."

(Venus's POV)

Walking back Venus whispered something to Tim then let go of his hand, she went over to her parents "Mum, dad…can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, of course baby girl; everything okay?" Bill and Ivy asked, over by a secluded tree Venus told her parents and while Ivy's voice wasn't heard first, Bill's was… "HE DID WHAT?!" his voice was so loud the iguanas in the reptile house could hear it.

"Oh my little flower has her powers in bloom." Ivy smiled and lifted her daughter in her arms.

"Mum…" Venus groaned as she was embarrassed for both her pet name _and _the fact she was thirteen (physically and mentally) while being picked up by her mother. "Dad…are you okay?" she asked her father

"Bill…Mother Earth to Bill?" Ivy asked putting their daughter down; Bill was frozen in place like a statue in a sort of "What the hell?" stance. Knocking on his gauze covered head trying to get his attention "Oh no…looks like he's in the: My Baby Girl Is Growing Up Fast, Anger Turned Me Into A Statue, phase. Venus go find Tim, I'll sort this out."

"Should I warn Tim?" Venus asked

"Let's just say: he'll be in more need of the medical room than Aunt Harley…I _cannot _get used to saying that! It's sounds extremely weird!" Ivy explained then groaned while smiling

"You're a woman who's become a meta-human from plant toxins, Dad's a meta-human with augmented natural skills and Venom pumping through his blood, _I'm _a child from the two of you and Uncle Bruce is…_was _a playboy…and saying "calling Aunt Harley" an aunt is weird?" Venus asked in typical teenage fashion.

"Don't get smart with me young lady, you'd better warn your: "Little Crimson", before it's too late." Ivy pointed a finger at her with a motherly look. As Venus ran off to join Tim; Ivy whispered something into his gauzed covered ear that snapped him out of it.

"Thanks…_please_ tell me that: Our little girl didn't kiss a boy full on the lips at thirteen?" Bill thanked his girlfriend the explicitly expressed concern on their daughter.

"You'd only freeze up again." Ivy answered giving an unusual but straight answer "but the good news is: she's gotten her powers."

"From kissing: a _boy_!" Bill used his arms pointing to Tim's direction i.e. the medical room.

"Bill, it had to happen sooner or later." Ivy said slipping into Bill's arms.

"Yeah I know…I just wish that she would be fifteen by then." Bill sighed "Wait…If she has Poison and Florakinesis…why is Tim still alive?" Bill came to a question.

"Really?" Ivy asked sarcastically

(Tim's POV)

Inside the medical room Tim was checking his heart to still see if it was in his chest 'Oh man, oh man, oh man. Bill is gonna kill me!' Tim panicked mentally as he paced back and forth.

"Tim, Bill is: a responsible and intelligent person; you'll be fine, you've got nothing to worry about." Bruce tried to calm his ward down.

The door opened and Tim fell to his knees "Bill, please don't kill me! I was there for Venus, she was upset and…and…I've just lowered my rank in the family haven't I?" Tim immediately apologised to whoever was at the door, he looked down then looked back up to see Venus instead of her father.

"Just a little bit; but I'd be careful for a while, you know how my dad is." Venus smiled and forewarned her Little Crimson.

"Hmm…Bruce turn the alarm off…" Harley groaned awake "What happened?"

"Well, _very _briefly: you saw your old "Babies" again and were tickled; you then fainted when you saw what they'd been up to while you were away." Bruce explained

"Oh yeah…" Harley said in a daydream like way, followed by an immediate snap to reality "I'm a grandma!"

"Don't you faint again! We need to get out of here." Bruce grabbed her before she could faint again.

"Why?" Harley asked

"TIM!" Bill's voice called out

"There's one reason!" Tim pointed out.

(Barbara's POV)

Feeling restless Dick, Sonia, Alfred and Barbara continued watching the news down in the Batcave. "Are you _sure _this is a good idea Barb? Bill using this to hack into the Suicide Squad's database for information is one thing, but you're hacking into Arkham!" Dick expressed concern

"It's only as a precaution. You can't really know if any of the cameras are working or not because of the inmates blocking them." Barbara explained

"True; what's going on with the news now?" Dick asked

"We take you back to Gotham Zoo; the hyena situation is under control and no-one was hurt. The zoo keepers have reassured everyone that this was a: "One in a million fluke. All the animals are well behaved and no-one should panic when around them. Ever since the incident with the un-named clown woman some months back, security has been tight." Well _this _reporter thinks there's something more than just this unprovoked event. Until then this is: Vicki Vale with the Gotham News, signing out." The news went back to the main News Site where they continued the other news stories.

A few seconds silence and Sonia spoke out "Well, _that_ seemed eventful."

"You're not wrong there Sonia." Dick agreed

"Okay, I'm in." Barbara spoke as she managed to hack into Arkham's security network. "Now we can see what the guards see."

(No-one's POV)

"No, why…why has Bill been silent? Why has he been doing this?" Victor Fries shouted "He called us friends. And now he's been doing this? Staying with that Ivy woman? Starting a family? The money he's given me has been all but spent!" Victor turned over the table where his destroyed experiments were. "Since he's forgotten me; and the friendship we once had, he'll…no…_all _of Gotham will pay!" he grabbed his freeze ray and donned his cryo-armour. "Nora…my love…you are still not cured…I still love you, I will never stop searching for the cure." He looked at the photograph of Him, Bill, Deathstroke, Ivy and Doctor Quinzel. "He _will _pay!"

"There _is _a different way how to get what you want Freeze." A woman's voice spoke

"Who's there? And you are…?" Victor asked in unease as he saw a slender woman with brown hair and gauze faced muscular man in a trench coat.

"I am Talia. And I believe I can give you what you want." Talia smiled

"And what is it that you think I want?" Victor asked knowing what he wanted, but Talia pointed to Nora still in her cryo-tube. "_You _can give me back my Nora? How?" he questioned her

"I have powerful allies Victor; _very _powerful allies." Talia smiled

"Who is the man?" Victor asked

"Call me: Hush." Hush answered with a malicious grin

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	26. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 25

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**A quarter of a hundred chapters…or is it half a hundred chapters of Batman…I've lost track! I cannot believe I have written this much. I'd like to thank: my reviewers, my followers and my audience. You've been absolutely wonderful for staying with me this long. Thank you.**

Chapter 25

(No-one's POV)

*Two weeks before the wedding, twelve thirty seven AM*

Gotham Zoo was dark and quiet with the small snores of over a hundred animals, the night guards had to stay until "the changing of the guard" which is what they called six in the morning.

"Are you sure the Doc said: the left at the elephants straight on at the lions?" a goon asked softly

"Look: I took my kid here a few times, a copy of the map from the Doc _and _we've got a map from the reference desk. So yeah, I'm sure the Doc said: Left at the elephants and straight on from the lions!" the leader goon stressed as they reached the hyena enclosure, while reading the map with a flashlight. "There they are. You got the tranqs?" he pointed out, the goons behind them nodded. "Okay aim for the males. Those are the ones the Doc said to get."

"Which are the males?" a goon asked "They're all huddled together." He added without sounding like an idiot.

"Good point." The leader looked at the back of his employers map. On the back read the words: "MALE HYENAS = BIG ONES" "The big ones…get the big ones." The leader said as he pointed at them.

As the muffled shots were fired the tranquilisers and the hyenas gave a small wince then were knocked out completely. "Got them."

"Good. Let's get to the door and load them into the van." The lead goon said praising his friends "the Doc is gonna be pleased." Forty five minutes later the goons had loaded Bud and Lou onto a van and drove off to Arkham Asylum. "Here you go Doc. The two hyenas you wanted."

The employer entered, it was Hugo Strange. "Excellent gentlemen; did you have any trouble?"

"No Sir. It went off like clockwork." The lead goon said fidgeting.

Strange noticed his behaviour; "You don't seem very sure of yourself."

"No sir. No one followed us. It's just I don't like _this _sort of place…hospitals, that sort of thing." The lead goon said swallowing his spit in worry.

"Ah, nosocomephobia; common anxiety. Don't worry; should we ever need your services again we'll make other arrangements. You are free to go." Strange understood and tented his fingers.

"Thank you sir…" the lead goon left immediately as the others followed suit.

"We're still getting paid right?" the third goon asked rubbing his head "I mean we lifted two African dogs, so where's the dough?"

"Hyenas are more related to cats rather than dogs. You'll get your reward soon." Strange corrected him as they left.

"So we have the hyenas…now what?" Nigma asked

"Now what? Now we include a bit of…fear into the creatures. Isn't that right Jonathan?" Strange smiled evilly.

Crane was looking out of the window contemplating on if he should carry on with this. Sure he wanted to find out if Harley Quinzel and the crazed clown woman was the same person. "Huh, yes of course." He answered. He returned to his thinking as Bill was his rival, even though they hated each other they had a mutual respect. And he remembered how he was friends with the former doctor of the Asylum. "I'm heading back to my cell before we're discovered." Crane handed over two vials of feat toxin to Strange and Nigma "Be careful, this batch is pretty potent."

"Excellent Jonathan; good evening." Strange bid his inmate friend goodnight.

"I'll head off to; much to do in the coming weeks." Nigma grinned rubbing his hands

"Yes…" Strange sneered "Much to do." He spoke while carefully rolling the vial between his thumb and finger.

(No-One's POV)

At an unknown location on the outskirts of Gotham; Victor Fries, Talia and Hush approached a freshly dug pit. "So we are here; now what?" Victor spoke then saw the large hole he grabbed Hush and slammed him into the van. "You said you had a cure! I will not bury my wife!" Victor roared

"Calm yourself Doctor Fries; no-one is burying anyone. Although I may bury you if you don't release my comrade." Talia threatened Victor "Did you bring the samples?" Talia asked her guard

"Yes mistress." An assassin spoke revealing several large tubes containing glowing chemicals.

Before Victor could ask what it was Talia interrupted "Chemicals from special pools my father uses. Within them a person can be reborn and healed. Due to its properties they are dubbed: Lazarus Pits."

Victor gazed at the samples as they were poured into the pit, the colours swirled into a luminescent green. "Interesting pitch; but I'm not here for theatrics. Does it work?" he demanded

"Why don't you try and see?" Hush spoke crossing his arms.

Carefully pulling Nora out from the second van with the help of the assassins; Victor ordered that he should be the one to get her out. He input the code to unlock the airtight door, the unlocking hiss was heard and the coldness came around the assassins, Hush and Talia. "I pray that you forgive me for this my love." He said carrying her into the chemical bath.

"Hold it, Freeze." Hush stopped him

"You dare…" Victor snarled at him; Hush pointed at a metal plate that was held by chains. "Oh." Victor understood, he lay his beloved Nora upon the plate and saw her lowered into the concoction.

Some minutes passed and Victor was getting restless "You said it would cure her…if you have just killed my wife I will…" Victor threatened them with his cryo-gun

"Take a chill pill, Talia knows what she's doing." Hush made an out of place joke

"The process is instantaneous for living people; your wife has been frozen so the procedure takes longer." Talia explained

Just then bubbles that were localised where Nora's head were appeared "N-Nora…?" Victor asked as he saw the bubbles.

And just as if she was summoned a beautiful blonde woman emerged from the chemical bath, gasping for air; she screamed for her life and clutched her mind. "Victor!" she called "Victor…Help me!" she was calling _for _him, not _after _him.

"Nora! Nora I'm here!" Victor called out running to her throwing his cryo-gun down. His armoured hand held out for her.

"Argh! Monster! What are you?! Victor!" Nora cried then fainted

"Nora! Nora it's alright!" Victor tried to comfort her as she was cradled in his arms. "What happened? I thought she would be alright?" Victor demanded an answer

"That was just a reflex action. Everyone goes through it when they've been submerged." Talia explained "She'll be fine in a while."

"Get her into the van already; you've had your little fun. So Freeze, are you in?" Hush demanded an answer

Victor looked at Nora and smiled seeing her alive. "I will only join your crusade _after _I check Nora's vitals. I do not like being cheated." Victor turned to them.

"Of course Mister Fries." An assassin bowed "A medical unit has been prepared especially for her."

"Thank you…" Victor added as Nora was placed on a gurney.

At a safe distance Hush, Talia and Mister Freeze were being spied upon by a snowy individual, Killer Frost. She had escaped from Waller and made it out on her own. 'My god…Freeze has switched sides…Bill!' she was in shock as she knew Freeze was Bill's friend. 'I've got to get out of here!' she raced to her motorcycle and drove off; since getting out of The Squad she was on the down low, but she still had contacts with the other members except Bill. She didn't want to _not _forget him, but he made clear how he felt about her and who he cared for.

She drove down to Central City, under the guise of a ski instructor; something low key that she could use her powers on so it wouldn't arouse suspicion. "I need to use the phone!" she grabbed the nearest phone: a local petrol station's. She punched in Bill's number that she got from him on a secured line. "Come on, come on, come on!" she was riddled with anxiety "Come on Bill pick up; pick up!"

(Bill's POV)

Bill, Ivy and Venus were with Bruce and Harley making the finishing touches on the "separate locations" part of the wedding. All part of the: "Groom can't see the Bride before their wedding day" tradition. And they wanted to do it right.

Bill's helmet rang, it almost never did that. "Hang on I've got to take this." Bill aid in an almost joking manner

"Really, you've got a phone in your helmet?" Ivy asked

"Save's me buying a multi-use phone where I won't use three quarters of it." Bill explained as he put on the helmet "I'm sorry there's no phone here." Bill laughed

"Bill, it's me." Frost's voice spoke down the phone

Lucky, Bill's entire face was covered by the face cover, because he was mortified hearing Louise's voice "I've got to take this outside." Bill said without giving too much away.

"Take your time. We've got this covered." Harley smiled.

"Thanks." Bill answered kindly, outside the manor "Louise, what are you doing? You _never _call this number. It better be important." Bill's voice sounded angry.

"Bill; it's about Victor Fries." Frost answered

"God damn it…with all that's been going on…" Bill cursed himself "tell me: everything!"Bill demanded to know.

Five minutes passed and Frost had explained what transpired. "And right after it ended, I took off. Bill what're we going to do?"

"_We?_ There is no _we _Louise, there never was. But…" Bill emphasised their relationship status, he was stern but he gradually got warmer "I appreciate what you've said. I'll get to work on it."

"Good…Bill, you need to know: there were ninjas at the pit." Frost continued

"Ninjas? Are you absolutely sure?" Bill asked

"Yeah and that Identity Thief guy, what's his name…he was there!" she added in worry.

"Hush? He's with them too?" Bill was enraged "Crap, if he's with them too…"

"I'm guessing he's going to be pissed when he sees your face, well mask. I know you two have a history." Frost guessed

'Not as much as him and Bruce.' Bill thought "Yeah; _that_ doctor's going to need a doctor when I'm through with him." Bill answered

"Bill…" Frost began to ask

"Yeah…?" he answered with a question

"If you weren't with Ivy…" Frost asked

Bill remained silent as he thought about his answer "I don't know…if things were different, maybe. But things are what they are. I'm sorry." He gave his answer

"Thank you." Frost answered

"For what? I've just broken your heart." Bill asked

"For giving me a _real _answer and not just a diversion." Frost hung up.

Bill sighed and removed his helmet 'damn…why is it: that I couldn't get a date when I was at the company picnics, but I get all the girls when I'm a mutated facially disfigured former psychopath?' Bill thought as he pinched his nose "Damn relationships are hard." He spoke.

"Dad?" Venus spoke which caused Bill to startle

"Venus. Oh; how long…how long were you there?" Bill spoke in surprise then asked his daughter

"Not long…just long enough to know about how you feel about Louise and her feelings for you." Venus answered honestly

"How do you know about my feelings for her?" Bill asked her.

"My powers; they seem to have mutated. I can enhance my pheromones and sort of _read _other peoples." Venus answered "I know you love mum and I know you love me. I won't say anything if that's what you want."

Bill shook his head "No baby girl; I don't want to burden you with that. I'll tell your mother, I've not hidden anything from her so far."

"What about that huge pornography cache you had when you were in the Suicide Squad?" Venus asked with a "really" look on her face

"Okay, first off: how do you know about that? And second: it was very lonely in the Squad; since the only women there were: a psychotic manipulative bitch, a poisonous bendy woman and a snow queen with the hots for me." Bill questioned then listed off.

"I-I…gotta go!" Venus began to run before being stopped in place by her father "okay…I wore your helmet a few times when you came home and I contacted some of the members during your work out sessions on different numbers. They're very chatty, especially Louise." Venus confessed.

"Venus Pamela Harleen Isley!" Bill groaned in disbelief using Venus's full name face-palming himself.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	27. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 26

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 26

(Talia's POV)

"Are you sure we can trust Victor Fries? He seems to be more loyal to his wife than to our cause." Hush spoke in suspicion

"Which is why we have her here, at: my family's medical centre. She'll be in good hands while he's working with us." Talia spoke as she examined Victor through a one way mirror. Victor was tending to his unconscious wife.

"Mistress, you're needed." An assassin spoke with great respect.

"My father?" Talia asked the assassin shook their head. "Oh; of course. Hush; keep an eye on our guests. I've business to attend."

"Sure…" Hush answered

Talia walked in the direction of a guarded room, she opened the door slowly and saw a young babe playing with an assassin garbed bunny rabbit. "Oh Damien…my little Damien." Talia smiled as she lifted up her son.

"Mama…" Damien spoke with a smile then hugged his mother.

"Have you been naughty? How has he been?" Talia asked

"A delight mistress; he just missed you that's all. His mind is as sharp as his father's." An assassin answered as they were dismissed.

Talia held Damien lovingly and rocked him "Mama, mama…" Damien smiled

With a sigh Talia looked at her son "Bruce…our son is perfect. I wish you could see him. When this is over, we'll be a _real _family."

(Hush's POV)

*just before Talia left*

'Business? What's she on about?' Hush thought to himself. 'What _is _she hiding?' as he kept his eye on Victor and Nora. "Where's the bathroom?" he made an excuse as they gave him directions he observed the guards being dismissed.

He heard a baby speak 'mama? There's a baby here? What the hell is going on?' he thought to himself as he snuck around the edge of the door.

"Bruce…our son is perfect. I wish you could see him. When this is over, we'll be a _real _family." Talia spoke softly

'Bruce? She has a son? _He _has a son?!' Hush mentally shouted as he walked away. '_This _is what she's been planning? All this time? No-one plays Thomas Elliot!' he gritted his teeth as he exited the building.

"Mister Hush? Where are you going?" an assassin inquired.

"Out of my way!" Hush shouted, but the assassin didn't.

The assassin asked again "No sir, I will not. Where are you going?" Hush silently shot the assassin from within his trench coat. "Mistress…traitor…" the assassin tried to call to his mistress as he fell to the floor.

"If you moved, you would've lived." Hush lied as he took to the van 'I've got my own plans involving Bruce.'

(Talia's POV)

Talia was reading: Helen and Gaenorr, to Damien. That is until one of Talia's guards intruded calling to her "Mistress, Mistress!"

"What is it?" Talia snapped back at the assassin, Damien was becoming uncomfortable around her mother, he'd not seen her angry yet. He'd never seen her angry before. "I'm sorry, Damien."

"Mistress it's Zale; he's been shot." The assassin explained

Forgetting that she was carrying Damien she went to see her guard. As she entered the medical room opposite side "Who did this?" she said as Victor Fries took out the bullet from the wound.

"Mistress…" the assassin spoke weakly "It was…" Zale tried to speak but flat lined

"He has gone Mistress." An assassin spoke solemnly.

Talia didn't speak but felt a small tug at her shirt, she had realised that she was still carrying Damien. "Find Hush." She instantly knew who it was, he was the only one there beside herself who used firearms "Find him and kill him."

As the assassin's dispersed Victor turned to see the babe in Talia's arms "Who's the Father?"

"A good man; who _will_ be mine." Talia answered leaving the room with Damien in her arms. 'First Selina, now Hush. I'm allying myself with traitors!' she mentally damned herself for choosing her allies.

(Selina's POV)

Inside Gotham's jewellery street, Catwoman was stealing jewels hoping to get her mind away from Talia and the attack they were planning around Bruce and Harley. Sure they stole the wedding documents involving Bruce's annulled wife. But to go as far as kidnapping women surgically transforming them _into _that person while altering their minds was too gruesome for her. She stole the paperwork and left the trio; Hush was too maniacal and Talia was more concerned for her small business meetings she always took, sometimes several a day. "At least they don't have copies of that Susan woman." Catwoman said to herself. Then a small fluttering sound came, this attracted her attention "Well, well, well. Come to stop me have you Batman? Or are you too busy planning _other _arrangements?" she asked the Shadow. She observed a person she hadn't met before, a young man with the dress of an assassin but the bearings of Batman. "You're too small for Batman. Who are you?" she asked. The figure pulled out a picture from his cloak. Catwoman examined it "What do _you _want with Princess's daddy?" The shadow didn't answer. "Well you're clawing the wrong tree. I'm not with Princess Ninja and Doctor Crazy anymore." Catwoman made clear she wasn't with Talia and Hush anymore. The Shadow kept his eyes on the villainess, "Like what you see? I guess Batman must've trained you to have similar tastes in women." Catwoman swayed seductively. The Shadow grabbed Catwoman's hand "So you _do _like his tastes…" she made a sly smile with her eyes gleaming. The Shadow tripped her then took the jewels Catwoman had stolen to put them down, Selina flipped back up and kicked the Shadow in the stomach. "Nice try, but: no-one tries to steal from me." Catwoman called out.

Out from the darkness Bat-Shard and Batman came through "Out for a little midnight stroll Selina?" Batman asked

"Is that against the law?" Catwoman quipped

"It is when: you're carrying stolen property." Bat-Shard pointed her finger at the feline. "Hey Rogue." She noticed the Rogue behind Catwoman.

The Rogue gave a polite nod and grabbed Catwoman "Hey!" she yelled "Is this how you handle women?" the Rogue said nothing but stared at her. "Fine, have it your way." As she flipped into the Rogue's back and was released from his grip. "Catch me if you can." She taunted them as she leapt through the window.

(Bruce's POV)

"Catwoman! Damn. Rogue: you return the merchandise. Shard you're with me." Batman ordered the Rogue, to which he bowed. Bat-Shard followed her future husband trying to catch what didn't want to be caught. As Batman and Bat-Shard leapt through where Catwoman had escaped the Rogue vanished to return the stolen property.

(Selina's POV)

'I've got to make sure we're far from prying ears.' Catwoman said to herself. She flipped her eye goggles down to invoke "Thief Vision" the red sightedness that the device gave off gave her ample opportunity to see that the coast was clear. "Okay…okay. This should be far enough." She landed on top of an abandoned building, no living soul was there.

"Catwoman, is there any reason for this game?" Batman shouted

"We can drop the formalities Bruce, we're alone here." Selina broke the rules of the game "Well as alone as we can be." She looked at Bat-Shard.

"Fine; say what you want to say. Then you're going to jail." Bruce spoke

"Bruce; you and you're fiancée are in danger. It's been going on for a while." Selina just dropped the bombshell

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean: "it's been going on for a while_"_?" Bat-Shard demanded an answer

"What's it to you Bat-Bitch?" Selina made a sly comment. Bat-Shard and Batman didn't say a thing but scowled, then like a tonne of bricks the penny dropped "_You're _Harley? Jeez, you really know how to pick them Bruce."

"He does." Harley smiled giving a direct answer.

"Look, Bruce. You need to know: Hush is out of Arkham and Talia has…plans." Selina began to shake her feelings away trying to help her former lover.

"What plans? What's going on?" Harley asked

"I don't know…I left before I got in too deep. Look I know I'm not your favourite person too meet, and I know you have _zero_ respect for me since that time in the office." Selina put her hands up in defeat.

"I know whathappened in the office. And I'm angry about that Cat-Girl" Harley spoke while clenching her fist.

"You tell her everything Bruce?" Selina asked "Besides who's that new sidekick you have; another Robin? How many makes that four?"

"He's not a Robin; and he's not my sidekick." Bruce answered "He's a Rogue. He comes and goes as he pleases."

"Sounds like my sort of man." Selina smiled "Look, just be careful. And as much as it pains me to say it…" She turned around ready to leap she began to confuse Harley and Bruce "You two look like a good couple."

(Bruce's POV)

As she leapt someone stopped Bruce and Harley from catching her. "What the; Rogue?" Harley wondered "Why…?"

The Rogue didn't say anything but just looked upon the two. "I've got a feeling that you know, that we know, Bill told us who you are." Bruce asked the Rogue; he did a "fifty-fifty" motion with his right hand as he released Bruce and Harley.

"Come here." Harley said giving the Rogue a hug "I never did say: "Thank you" for saving us all those times did I?" the Rogue didn't relent but shook his head "So…Thank you. Thank you for everything Rogue." Harley thanked the Rogue for all he's done.

The Rogue bowed his head and went to leave "You're always welcome in our home; no matter what." Bruce spoke the Rogue rubbed his eyes and then leapt from the rooftop.

"You think he's going to make it?" Harley said with a smile and a sniffled tear

"He just might." Bruce answered reciprocated.

(No-One's POV)

In Gotham's cemetery , two vans were outside of the front gate: one crashed the other spun-parked (if you don't know what I mean by that it's when a car makes a screeching halt and parked at an angled position…like a police car chase with those action sequences)

"Nora! Nora, wait! It'll be alright Nora!" Victor shouted to his now awoken wife.

"No! It won't be Victor! Everything's gone wrong! _Nothing _is supposed to come back from the dead!" she shouted back before tripping over a tombstone.

A glow emitted from her hands and she ran again as the ground seeped downwards exposing a coffin "Nora, please wait!" Victor ignored the glowing coffin and ran towards her "You're cured. You can…_we_ can have a normal life."

Nora placed her hand over another tombstone and watched as she glowed once again "A: normal life…_how_? How can we have a normal life Victor?" she began to glow brighter then began to burn "I am a walking fireball. You a locked in a frozen prison! _I_ can't touch you because I burn everything I touch. And _you_ can't leave your suit because you'll die! _What_ future do we have Victor?" she questioned everything that he had done for her "I-I-I HATE YOU!" before turning into a blinding light before vanishing.

"Argh!" Victor covered his sight as his wife vanished into thin air. "Nora! Nora I'm sorry." Victor apologised falling to the ground.

"We must return Mister Fries; you're still needed by The Mistress." An assassin spoke placing their hand on Victor's shoulder. As they left cemetery; the ground shook in those two places, "What on earth?" the assassin spoke in fear on observing the lights emerging from the ground then grew dim. "We must leave now!" the assassin egged on Victor away from the graves from seeing the names that donned the headstones.

The ground stood still after a few minutes then the coffins were punched through. An angered roar came from the first grave; the figure was dressed in a black memorial suit. Figure ran out from the graveyard pushing through Victor and the assassins using acrobatic skills. While in awe of the first; the second nearer where Nora stood, it didn't roar in pain it didn't cry in fear…it laughed…and that laughter echoed through the grave…

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	28. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 27

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 27

*Before and during Selina's talk*  
(No-one's POV)

'Finally after all this time; you are cured my love. Those chemicals…they did it.' Victor thought to himself as he softly held Nora's hand. "It'll be better this time my love. It _will _be better." He spoke with a warmed heart; he left to let her rest.

A soft groan came from Nora, she awoke to see herself in a hospital room; she groaned and observed the room. She saw the drip tube in her hand; she left it as it was because she knew sort of tube it was. "Where...am I?" she wondered. She slowly got up, she managed to move her feet to the floor, this was the first time she felt the cold floor with naked feet in a while. 'It's cold...Victor...where's Victor?' she thought to herself. Nora leaned herself on the drip stand and walked towards the door.

"Mrs Fries is awake. Call Mister Fries." A shadowed figure spoke to a colleague.

Nora gave out a fright, she had never seen this person before and this person was calling to Victor; she headed back into the room. "I-I must be dreaming...no. No if it was a dream, I wouldn't have felt the cold floor." Nora tried to analyse the situation to herself.

"Nora..." Victor's voice came from behind the door.

"Victor...Victor is it you?" Nora called to her husband

"Yes...Nora, it's good to hear from you again." Victor's voice was warm despite the cold sounding voice box.

"Victor…your voice; it sounds different." Nora answered and she went to open the door but it was stopped shut.

"No, Nora! Not yet; I do not wish you to see me yet." Victor prevented her from seeing him.

"Victor, please. I don't know where I am or what's going on…please let me see you." She pleaded

Unwillingly Victor opened the door slowly; he spoke with sadness "Just understand…what's happened to me…it happened because I tried to save you."

"Victor…I. I promise." Nora answered calmly. She gazed upon the opened door and beheld a blue skinned man in an unusual diver's suit. She gasped in horror as she saw her husband's face in the clear dome "V-Victor…?"

"Yes; it's me. Nora, please understand; a lot has happened while you were asleep." Victor tried to explain backing away from the door

"What _has _happened? Who or what has done this to you?" she asked "Who are these people?"

"These people are the ones who helped me cure you; they saved your life." Victor explained the last question first. "As for the "who" and "what" I can answer that with one name: Ferris Boyle." Victor answered coldly

"Ferris…the man: who owns GothCorp; the man who funded your research?" Nora asked and Victor nodded "Why?" she asked again.

"He wanted to make cryo-vapour weapons…I had the mind to make the solution but not the funds…he agreed to let me work on the cure for your condition as long as I kept to his projects." Victor answered

"Does GothCorp make weapons?" Nora asked "I thought I was going to be a humanitarian project."

"Simply a cover, for more heinous schemes; when he discovered I had spent more time on trying to cure you instead, he retaliated. He unknowingly broke one of the cooling tubes that had you in suspended animation…he escaped but the guards and I were exposed to the solution." Victor began to expose old plans of Gotham's "Elite". "One guard is still frozen in place at the old lab, long since dead; another was turned into what I am and escaped but didn't know what the solution did to his genetic makeup. One step out of the cold room and he died, I saw what happened to him…and made this…" Victor gestured his entire suit "A containment suit that keeps me alive in the outside world. I went to get Ferris back for what he had done…but Batman got to us first."

"Who is Batman?" Nora asked, she had been frozen for so long she had no idea on who some of these people were, yet she was unaware of what was happening to her.

"A vigilante dressed in the garb of a bat." Victor explained "I had another friend, who helped fund my research; but he has long since abandoned me. _That_ is how I came into the service of my new employers."

"Victor…" Nora reached out for Victor's hand not knowing that it was glowing.

"Nora…how long I have waited to hold your hands once more." Victor spoke with tears freezing in his suit. But then: "ARGH!" he yelled in pain

"Victor? AH!" Nora asked then realised she was now on fire she screamed in fear but not of pain. "Victor, what's happening?" she plumed little to larger flames from her hands and side

"What's going on?" a strange woman appeared from the doorway "My god…" she observed that Mrs Fries was now on fire.

"Mistress, move!" a black garbed person pushed her aside to stop the fire reaching her and hitting him.

"I-I…" Nora couldn't believe what was happening. First she awoke to see: unusual garbed people at her door; her husband was chemically altered and couldn't leave his special suit. _Now _she was producing fire from nowhere. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran out of the way, the fires gradually going away.

*Time skip*

(No-one's POV)

The black suited figure ran down the streets of Gotham, his black hair was matted and his suit was well fixed. He ran past down the refuse streets panting, his mind was screaming at him like a billion voices and daggers were attacking him from all angles. 'ARGH! Shut up, shut up.' the figure thought "SHUT UP!" he finally yelled "What's happened to me? Why is my brain on fire?" he asked himself he ran down to a condemned building out of instinct. "No…no…Why am I back here?" he saw where he had travelled: the second death place of Jason Todd.

"Because of the effects of Lazara." A girl's voice called behind him.

"Who's there?" he called out in anger "Who's Lazara?"

"Easy Jason; you've been asleep for a while." She tried to calm him "It's April, it's soon to be Bruce Wayne's and Harleen Quinzel's wedding. And I need you to help me stop a certain someone from ruining it."

Jason turned and saw the girl. She was wearing: a full body Kevlar suit that was styled to look part jester and part acrobat, she had six jugglers knives slotted across her chest but instead of knives there were kunai (those ninja daggers out of ninja media), she had a bat styled face mask under a red hood; her gloves were pointed and black like Batman's. "Why do you look like Batgirl? And what's in it for you?" Jason asked

"Well my name is Acro-Bat and it's not what's in it for _me_…it's what's in it for _you_…Red Hood." She spoke with an innocent but conniving smile.

(No-one's POV)

Inside Arkham: Doctor Strange, Riddler and Scarecrow were examining the effects of Crane's toxin on the hyenas, to an unusual effect the toxin makes them laugh even more. "Can you stop subjecting them to the toxin?" Crane stressed out "They're giving me _such _a headache!"

"It's not _my _fault that these hyenas have previous encounters with dangerous chemicals!" Riddler explained

"Enough! We've got enough problems without you two adding to it!" Strange rolled out in struggle.

"Well…it seems that _you _gentlemen are having problems concerning a little…Harlequin." A sinister voice echoed through the room.

"T-t-that voice…" Riddler shook in his place.

"It…can't…be…" Crane couldn't believe it

"You're supposed to…to…to…" Strange wheeled back

The figure emerged from the door. He was wearing blue overalls with black shoes; a label was on his left hand side it read: _Hello my name is: Joe_. "Dead?" he asked as his face was now revealed: chalk white with bright red lips going along a double Glasgow grinned mouth, adorned with a neatly trimmed toxic green hair. But what was most distinct about his appearance; were his eyes: piercing green, they looked just as toxic as his hair….if not deadlier. "Oh my dear Doctor Strange…" he spoke slowly as he leant forward on the table "You don't even know the _half _of it…" he smiled as his laughter reverberated through Arkham.

(Harley's POV) 

'A few days now; only a few days till I'm Mrs. Harley Wayne.' Bat-Shard thought to herself with both fear and hope. But right here and now she was Bat-Shard, investigating the abduction of Bud and Lou from the zoo. Still paying attention to the conversation she observed the tire tracks using her detective vision. 'Poor Bud and Lou…' she thought with sadness as she scanned the area.

"Why would someone take two hyena from here and leave the more rare and exotic animals behind?" Batman asked the keeper

"We don't know…maybe some crazed animal rights activists? But they would've taken the others as well." The keeper answered

"We'll find them. But this sort of thing reeks of Joker's Men." Batman answered giving his answer

*later that day*

'Mrs Harley Wayne…yeah, I can live with that.' Harley thought to herself as she and Ivy were trimming flowers in Flora Plush in the back room.

"You seem happy; day dreaming about the wedding?" Ivy asked her best friend

"Yeah, I am…I just wish me and Bruce were still together in the house." She sighed

"I never got that whole: "Grooms aren't supposed to see their Brides before their wedding day tradition" who came up with that anyway?" Ivy added to Harley's sigh

"I don't know…still, I've managed to get three of the "Big Four"." Harley added

"The "Big Four" _that's _what you're calling the rhyme?" Ivy asked

(Narrator POV)

"The "Big Four" they are referring to is: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed and Something Blue. Originally it had "and a sixpence in their shoe" but this was dropped after the sixpence became redundant in currency."

"Hey big man; who's: they? Oh and by the way…did ya' miss me?" Joker called out to the Narrator.

"Joker? But…weren't you killed off in The Harlequin and The Bat! But that means…oh crap!" The narrator spoke in shock and worry

"That's right Voice Over Man…I'm back! So get ready to see some FIREWORKS!" Joker spoke normally then ended with a crescendo of laughter.

The Narrator shook in fear "My God help them…" he begged for their safety

(Harley's POV)

"So what do you have?" Ivy asked her friend

"I got: The Old, The New and the Blue. I haven't gotten around to the Borrowed yet." Harley listed off.

"Okay…The New, I _know _Bill made you a new brooch that works as a two way radio." Ivy remembered

"The Old is…well it's silly." Harley blushed

"Harley, you're marrying Bruce Wayne. I think we can deal with a little silly." Ivy grinned

Harley nodded and smiled pulling out a small bracelet from her handbag and Ivy gasped "Yeah…it's our bracelet when we were living together doing all those "adventures"." Putting the bracelet back in its compartment.

"And the Blue? I'm guessing it's not anything too ridiculous." Ivy asked

"Well I thought and came to the conclusion: my eyes." Harley pointed at them. "No rule about it being it _can't_ my eyes." Giving a somewhat non-debatable argument.

"That…is very true." Ivy thought about it and agreed

"Now I need something borrowed." Harley sighed

"How about this?" Ivy said as she rummaged around in her secret drawer and pulled out an ivy leaf necklace

"Where did you…? It's beautiful." Harley gasped at the necklace

"Something borrowed." Ivy said nicely.

"you're really the best friend I've _ever _had Red!" Harley gave a teary smile hugging her friend.

"Gack! Harl: Choking not breathing!" Ivy choke spoke.

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	29. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 28

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

Chapter 28

(Bruce's POV)

*April Twenty Third Seven thirty AM*

Bruce got up from his bed and with a deep breath inhaling then exhaling; he smiled "Today's the day."

"Good morning Master Bruce. Ready for the duty of a lifetime?" Alfred bid his master good morning

"Actually Alfred; I'm a little nervous, but yes. Harley becoming my wife, my family and friends being around us…" Bruce smiled as he answered

"The paparazzi taking a multitude of photographs commemorating the occasion." Alfred assumed

"Well _that's _a given." Bruce shook his head with a half grin.

(No-One's POV)

"Well it seems that Brucey has been making his moves on _my_ Harley…no matter. Once they get my gifts…it'll be just like old times." Joker said inserting a flash-drive into the computer connected to the projector. "Yes old times…I cause trouble, he turns up, we have some laughs and the game starts all over again…well Batman…_this_ will keep the game going." Joker grinned and laughed to himself so no-one could hear.

(Bill's POV)

Bill was sitting outside the priest's office hoping to get a word with him. After someone came out after some spiritual enlightenment; Bill was welcomed in. "Come in my son." A young priest said kindly. His form was less formal but no less deviated from his chosen path; his hair was blonde, neatly trimmed to match the consistency of his attire. His eyes were a warming hazel colour that made people trust him.

"Grazie Padre." Bill spoke in Italian, not trying to make a joke.

"Ah-ha…I've heard about your sense of humour Mr Bill. so what can I do for you on this momentous occasion?" the priest smiled

"Well Father Matthew, it's regarding couple of things…one of them being a joke really." Bill spoke through his face mask.

"Well as long as this _joke_ doesn't insult our holy church _or_ interfere with the wedding of Mr Wayne and Miss Quinzel…" Father Matthew said

"Ah, no Father; I've no interest in insulting something that's inspired over two thousand years of belief or disrupt the wedding." Bill quickly defended as he reached for something in his pocket "I was just wondering if you could say _this _instead of the traditional." He handed a piece of paper neatly folded from his pocket.

Father Matthew took the paper and examined the contents, a small smile crept on his face and a small laugh came. He shook his head "I'm sorry, but as amusing as this is; I cannot say: _if anyone has any objection to this union: either shut up or get out, because this is happening!_" with that Bill let out a laugh along with the priest.

"Yeah, that was the joke." Bill explained "But on the serious note…I know this might be strange…but do you do confession?" Bill asked in seriousness

"Yes; you have something you wish to confess my son?" Father Matthew asked

"Yeah…you should know, I'm not well "completely convinced" but I've got faith in some things." Bill explained "But there are things I need to get off my chest. Can I ask for it tomorrow, you know _after _the festivities?"

"Of course; I'll see you tomorrow then." Father Matthew nodded offering his hand.

"Fino a domain." Bill answered in Italian again leaving for the door.

"I'm not actually Italian Bill." Father Matthew explained

"Dude…" Bill pointed his finger upwards "founded in Rome." As he carefully closed the door.

(No-one's POV)

Jason managed to get some new clothes that Acro-Bat got for him from a thrift store as to not arouse suspicion. "Where'd you get these? They look like they came from a second hand shop…" Jason tried to get comfortable but noticed a smell "Ugh…these _smell_ like they came from a second hand shop. Still it's better than that "Stiff's Suit" I was wearing."

Acro-Bat muttered something under her breath and Jason snapped back at her to say it again "I said: you're a real charmer Jason. Look I need to find that file." She said looking at the computer that was unguarded the second time.

"What's the point? Quinn is still going to marry Bruce, if you're trying to split them up you're doing a bad job at it. OW! You little…" Jason gave his cynical view on the wedding then received a punch to the back of his head before getting his throat near a kunai almost losing his temper.

Acro-Bat looked at him and glared darkly "I'm not splitting them up. I'm stopping a lynch mob happening. If you want that to happen then by all means go back to your drug trafficking and being a complete _tool_ the rest of your life; but if you care about him after all you've been through then act like the hero."

Jason looked into her eyes and saw a determination that was not unlike his own or Bruce's. He sighed "Sorry…it's just all that's happened. I still remember it you know…every detail." Jason reminisced on the day he first died. "You sure it's on there?" he asked

"Yes." Acro-Bat found the file and replaced it with one of her own "Now all we have to do is: wait." She spoke slowly "She wasn't there you know. After she found out…she hid from Batman and Robin."

"Did she? She hid; why?" Jason asked he didn't know the repercussions of what Joker brought upon himself.

Acro-Bat nodded "She was terrified, after what Joker told her what happened she hid from Batman and Robin in fear of what may have come to her." Acro-Bat got down from the podium and walked with Jason to the side entrance "She ended his miserable existence when her friend was forced to shoot himself at the cost of his own life to save her."

Jason listened to everything the vigilante had to say he never knew that Harley Quinn killed Joker after what he did to her and her loved ones "The guy…did he live?" he asked

"_That _man died when Joker got his hands on him…he died again from Amanda Waller." Acro-Bat explained cryptically

"Who told you all these things?" Jason asked

"My uncle; a bit rough around the edges but he keeps his nose clean…mostly." She answered "I didn't know Rogues snuck around wedding ceremonies?" she spoke aloud throwing a kunai in a random direction. The kunai was deflected by a Shard-Star and landed the Rogue.

"The Rogue…much more intimidating in person." Jason gave a snarky remark

The Rogue ignored the comment and went to the podium where Acro-Bat stopped his hand "I've already sorted it…you want revenge; right?" she asked him and his dark gazed face nodded "Well, you'll get your chance…Bat-Scar." She smiled

(Harley's POV)

*Time skip; five PM*

Harley was almost breathless with anticipation and fear; she looked upon the door that she would cross. Standing beside her was Alfred; he had agreed to be in place of her father. Ivy and Venus were dressed in their hand made dresses curtesy of Harley herself. "Nervous Harley?" Ivy asked

"Yeah…I mean…I say those words…no more Harley Quinn." Harley spoke with a shake in her voice

"Harley Quinn isn't here. Only Harleen Quinzel; and she's going to become Harleen Wayne. You've faced worse fears and won." Ivy explained

Harley smiled and pulled down her veil with a smile hidden underneath "I'm ready." She said clutching her white rose bouquet.

"Excellent, this way Miss Harleen." Alfred smiled leading her through the door.

First went Venus who lead with the flowers she had bloomed before her (Well she _was _the Flower Girl after all)

(Bruce's POV) 

As the door opened the crowd was in awe and wonder, none could believe that Bruce and Harley were having a Bat Themed wedding, such dark and gothic creatures that flew in the night striking fear into those who see them…but to them it worked. Bruce took several deep breaths as the pianist played the song that most women hoped to hear at least once in their lives: Here Comes The Bride. Bruce turned to see many faces he recognised, several Gothamites and some dear friends from the Justice League who came in disguise: Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen; to name a few. As the song ended Alfred stood side by side with Harley, the priest spoke first to break the silence of the music. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Bruce Wayne and Harleen Quinzel in holy matrimony. Who give's this Woman to be married to this Man?" Father Matthew spoke formally.

Alfred answered "I, Alfred Pennyworth, give Harleen Quinzel away to be married." Feeling an enormous amount of pride; as the Father Matthew nodded he indicated the pew so he could be seated. "Good luck my dear." He said before sitting down.

As the priest's speech went on Bruce's thoughts were on his vows which he rehearsed extensively just as Harley did. 'You've got this Wayne. It's finally here.' He thought to himself.

As the Father Matthew approaching the end of his speech he proclaimed "Earlier today, I was asked to say: if anyone knows of any reason these two should not be married, either shut up or get out because this is happening." The crowd lightly laughed at this as Father Matthew returned his composure "We will now hear the vows that the Bride and Groom have written for each other. Bruce."

Bruce cleared his throat and turned to face Harley "Harleen, since I met you I always thought: she's one amazing woman, staying through such trials and tribulations throughout her life. I have seen you take the pieces of your life and remade them into a new path; I'm honoured to walk down the path you've made. I love you Harley Quinzel, from now to the end of days."

(Harley's POV)

'Bruce…you wonderful man!' she cried with tears behind the veil she reached for the handkerchief Alfred gave to her moments before.

"Harleen?" Matthew asked for Harley to speak.

Harley sniffed "I'm sorry, I'll just." Harley tried to compose herself looking for her vows.

"It's okay." Bruce said holding her hand smiling.

Harley found the vows she had written and practiced and began to say them for real "Bruce; for years now I thought I would never find someone as special as you, now I see that all the waiting, all the heartbreak and hurt I found you. My: Paladin, my knight, my one real love. I've never been happier than I am with you, I may drive you crazy but I know it's that craziness that drove us together. I'll never stop loving the man I've come to know and the man I'll continue to love from this day to the end of days."

Father Matthew smiled and continued his speech. "Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Harleen Quinzel to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Bruce answered without a second thought or fear of contradiction "I will."

Father Matthew smiled and turned his sight to Harley. "Do you, Harleen Frances Quinzel, take Bruce Wayne, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Harley almost lost her voice but found it again "Yes, yes I will!" she smiled

"Very well; may we have the rings please?" Father Matthew asked nicely.

"Right here" Tim whispered as he gave the rings to the new couple.

As the vows to protect each other were spoken, Father Matthew uttered the age old words: "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

(Harley's POV)

Bruce gently lifted the veil obscuring Harley's face, as he lifted it he beheld his new wife. She was crying with joy thinking of how long she waited and how much it was worth the wait. Bruce wiped the tears from her eyes smiling; he cupped her face and leaned towards her making it official. There was a momentous applause from the entire church. As the two parted from their kiss they walked down the aisle together being applauded.

The two got into their limo which was being driven by a courteous limo driver first Harley, then Bruce. As they got in Bruce asked "Best day of your life?"

Harley shook her head and turned to him with a beautiful smile "Best day of _our _lives." She laughed embracing her husband.

(Bill's POV)

Everyone left for the reception across town; Bill, Sonia, Ivy, Venus, Alfred, Tim, Dick _and __not forgetting _Barbara were still behind to wait for the crowd to disperse. "So…_either shut up or get out _Bill?" Dick asked

Bill chuckled "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Best. Day. _Yet_." Venus smiled hugging Tim

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the reception." Barbara spoke pointing her finger towards the door. "Onward Wonder-Boy." She laughed

"Don't push your luck…" Dick smiled as he wheeled Barbara to the door "Bunny."

'Bunny? Still better than Boo-Boo.' Bill thought to himself "Speaking of which…wasn't that the necklace _I _gave you?" Bill inquired

"Maybe…" Ivy spoke seductively

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Thank you**


	30. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 29

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 29

(Harley's POV)

Harley and Bruce sat at the main table, both of them being congratulated and were hoped to have a long and fulfilling marriage. The music played, food was consumed and drinks were drunk (Non-alcoholic of course but it didn't stop most people chugging it back) 'So many people to meet and greet with us…mum, dad…you'd be proud' Harley thought to herself as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked

"Nothing, just…my parent's would be proud of me." Harley smiled as she turned to her new husband

Bruce wrapped his arm around her "I _know _they'd be proud of you." Snuggling her close.

Harley smiled and gazed upon their friends, one of them: Barry, she thought his name was, was waving to Bruce "Looks like some of your friends want your attention."

"Yeah, but…" Bruce said looking at Harley with worry.

"Go, I'll mingle." Harley smiled

"Okay no problem." Bruce smiled as he kissed her cheek going to his friends "I won't be long."

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce walked over to greet his friends: Clark, Oliver, Diana and Barry who were conversing with smiles on their faces. "Look who's here." Oliver said with a grin.

"Man of the hour." Diana maintained her composure holding a glass of faux champagne in her hand.

"It's good to see you as well. How've you all been?" Bruce grinned

"Can't complain; so…Harley Quinn huh?" Oliver asked

"You can't complain Oliver; you've had your share." Bruce quipped back

"Whoa…Bruce Wayne quipping? Now I _know _she's done something to you." Clark jested

"Well it didn't happen overnight. You have something to say Diana?" Bruce asked with a familiar tone

"Just this: be careful of her; the last thing we need is The Bat out of action." She spoke as she imbibed her drink.

Bruce smiled holding his head with his hand, looking back up he answered "Barbara didn't warm up to us either at first."

"She had the right idea." Diana walked off elsewhere

"I guess she's still sore after you dumped her Bruce." Barry wondered for his friend

"She dumped me." Bruce responded immediately

"Ouch…okay different subject: there's been temporal anomalies that've happened over the past year." Barry shifted the subject to something more "easy" than past relationships.

"What sort of anomalies?" Bruce inquired

"Nothing major, just two really: one a ninja; and two: a clown attired acrobat." Barry answered

"Oh…_what _clown attired acrobat?" Bruce shrugged it off then snapped back when this new figure was mentioned

"You _know _about the ninja?" Clark asked "Talk about keeping it on the down low!"

"The Rogue; he's saved both Harley's and I life and sided with us on the odd occasion." Bruce explained "But this acrobat is new to me."

(Harley's POV) 

'No more Harley Quinn, just Harleen Wayne. Best day _ever_.' Harley thought smiling as someone came towards her 'I better be polite.' "Hi, I hope you're enjoying the party." She extended her hand to the woman.

"Diana Prince; the wedding was wonderful and I am having a good time." Diana introduced herself returning the handshake.

"Thank you. I see you're one of Bruce's friends; it's wonderful to meet you." Harley smiled

Diana looked at her with a sly smile "Mind if we have some girl talk?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Harley asked as she got up and followed Bruce's friend

(Dick's POV)

Enjoying the time he was having with Barbara around the table. He was about to take a sip from his drink but stopped in his tracks "Oh dear god…" Dick gasped

"_Oh dear god_. What?" Barbara asked

"Diana Prince is talking to Harley." Dick answered straight

"Oh dear god." Barbara gasped

"What's wrong?" Tim asked as Venus was with him

"Diana Prince is talking to Harley." Barbara spoke

"Oh boy…" Tim groaned

"Who's Diana Prince?" Venus asked (seeing as she didn't know any of Bruce's guests)

(Harley's POV)

In a secluded room that Diana noticed earlier, she turned around and shut the door. "Erm…is everything okay?" Harley asked "What're you doing?"

"Proving something." Diana answered taking out a rope from her waist, then lassoing it around Harley so she couldn't move.

"Hey! What's the big idea? I didn't do anything to you!" Harley defended herself trying to struggle free "What _is _this thing anyway?" she asked

Diana didn't answer Harley's question "What is your name?" she asked her own.

"Harleen Frances Wayne." Harley answered "But you know that already!"

"Was that Poison Ivy at the wedding?" Diana asked another

"Yes, she's my best friend and my maid of honour." Harley answered again

"How did you seduce Bruce?" Diana questioned again

"I didn't seduce him, we dated and something just clicked." Harley answered "Now what's with this crazy rope? Who are you, Wonder Woman?" she was getting annoyed, she expected some funny stuff to happen to her _when_ she got married, but she didn't expect it on her wedding day. Suddenly it dawned on her "_You're _Wonder Woman…? Oh man…I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. I…" Harley tried to apologise

Diana knew that her secret, she _knew _that Harley couldn't lie while her lasso of truth was wrapped around her. "Who is that Bane sized man with Poison Ivy? Have you and Ivy gone straight? Are you just marring Bruce to kill him later?" she asked again with force

Forced to tell the truth again Harley answered; the first question didn't hurt her as much, but the second two wounded her to tears. "His name is Bill. He's a friend of mine; he made my armour so I could help Bruce when we're Batman and Bat-Shard." Harley tried to hold back her tears and not answer the other questions but to no avail. She cried as she confessed to Diana "Ivy and I have been straight since Arkham; we started Flora Plush, our _own_ business. I was derailed when a Fake Scarecrow shot me with a toxin that made me go insane; but Bruce saved me and got me back." She was crying even more now, Diana could feel the all-honesty this reformed criminal had within herself and now, The Princes of Themyscira was ashamed "I love Bruce, I'd _never _kill him. I have a family with him! Dick, Barbara, Alfred, Sonia, Ivy, Venus, Tim…_they_ are my new life…" Harley wept even more making her makeup run "We…we have a son…an amazing boy…he's saved me and Bruce…" she looked at Diana sobbing between sentences "The Rogue…_our_ _son_…Why would I lose the only family I have left? Why would I kill the man I love?"

Diana relinquished her forcefulness and looked down at her feet in shame and disgust of herself, she undid the lasso "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so far." Diana said trying to comfort the bride.

Harley turned away from Diana in fear "Please…just go…"

"Harley? Diana? What's going on?" Bruce called out as Clark opened the door

"Bruce! I…"Diana wanted to make an explanation but sighed "I was just leaving." She looked back to see Harley in tears and Bruce looking at her in utter distrust.

"I'll keep an eye on her Bruce." Clark left, while Bruce comforted his wife.

(Bill's POV)

Bill was trying to have a drink that didn't upset the nature of his mask "You think Harley is okay?" Bill asked Ivy

"To be honest…I don't know." Ivy answered and saw one of Bruce's guests leave with her head hanging low.

"Who's that?" Bill asked as they approached Dick and Barbara's table

"Diana Prince." Barbara answered in worry

"And who's that? Someone famous?" Ivy asked

"Bruce dated her…it ended well, but…" Dick answered running his hand through his hair.

"But what?" Bill asked and Venus pulled him down and whispered in his ear…needless to say Bill was stunned "Well…" Bill could only say that being in utter shock

"That big a girlfriend?" Ivy asked and saw Harley with tears running down her face. "Oh no, Harley."

"Go on, I don't blame you." Bill said letting Ivy go to her best friend. Turning his attention to Dick and Barbara he asked "You _sure_ she's the one with the lasso?" Bill asked they nodded "God no wonder Harley looks traumatised." Bill said in worry.

(Diana's POV)

Diana walked to the large garden and looked around her, she hated to admit it but: she _was _the bad guy there. She stopped knowing Clark was following her. "Clark, I know what you're going to say. And you're right, it was wrong of me to use my gift to interrogate Harley Quinn."

"I think it's Harley Wayne now." Clark corrected her.

"Yeah, I guess. I was jealous, selfish and wrong. And what makes it worse is that: I did this during their wedding. But when I saw them, I _was _happy, but I felt betrayed. That _we _were betrayed, Harley told me that: she dated Bruce, she's been straight since Arkham and that she has a real family. I even asked her about that giant friend of hers." Diana confessed

"Well I think that's good of you to admit it. But I'm not the one who you need to apologise to." Clark nodded with a smile "Giant friend? You mean Bill?" he asked

"Yeah, she told me that she was that new Batgirl called Bat-Shard. Funny how this world turns some villains into heroes." Diana answered

"Yeah." Clark said putting his arm around Diana's shoulders and leading her back to the party. "He's got an unusual sense of humour that guy and _very _unusual tastes in women."

"As strange as Bruce?" Diana asked

Clark laughed shaking his head "Stranger."

(Harley's POV)

As the festivities continued during the day, Harley managed to put a brave face on in front of the audience, but what happened involving her and Diana troubled her and wounded her deeply. But they saw the slide presentation announcer wearing his mask attire (he wanted to remain anonymous because of stage fright. He found it easier if no-one knew his identity, so he couldn't be embarrassed if he got it wrong) "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we're here to show the history of both Bruce and Harley's journey together." As he finished that sentence the audience clapped for him, Harley and Bruce. "From their beginnings of tragedy, to the…happiness; they have today and hope for, the rest of their lives." The way the announcer spoke sort of made some of the audience members worry.

"Bruce, he sounds like…" Harley noticed the certain tone in his voice. "But it can't be…can it?" she asked

Bruce looked darkly at the announcer and whispered back to his wife "We need to go. Now!" trying to sneak off with her.

"And ladies and gentlemen…he, he." The announcer began to laugh "I'm going to show you, _how much_ Mrs Harley Wayne has changed, over time." He started the slide show.

On the photo's it showed: Harley opening Flora Plush with Ivy followed by the photo of Harley at her first Wayne Gala. "How'd he get his hands on _that _one?" Harley asked

Bruce shrugged, seeing the photo of Harley wearing her silver and black dress "You _do _look good in that dress."

"What the hell? Where's the shock and horror?" the announcer shouted. As he turned he saw the picture of Bruce and Harley at the park "What the hell? Who'd take a picture of them at the park?!" he shouted

"That's what I'd want to know." Harley whispered as music began to play: Acrobat by U2.

(Bill's POV)

"Dude, U2? Epic, I love this song." Bill spoke as he ushered the guests out

"Who's U2?" Venus asked as she had not heard any of her father's taste in music before.

Stunned then shaking it off "Okay after we get out of here, we're gonna listen to my U2 records."

(No-one's POV)

_And I must be an Acrobat_

_To talk like this and act like that_

_And you can dream so dream out loud_

_And you can find your own way out_

"Who's playing that damn Music?!" the announcer shouted "Look the point I'm making here is: Bruce and Harley Wayne are: Batman and Bat-Shard!" the announcer shouted pushing a button, activating a bomb within a present "Gah! Who through that? What the Batman _and _Bat-Shard?"

_And I can love, and I can love_

_I know that the time is coming round…_

"So don't let the bastards…" Bat-Shard slammed into the announcer knocking him off stage as Batman grabbed the announcer "Grind you down…"

With the audience in a panic they escaped "Well _this is _a turn of events isn't it?" the announcer jested "Almost as funny as this!" he sprayed a gas from his flower

Bat-Shard and Batman released him as the toxin disoriented them. "Argh! No fair clown!" Bat-Shard shouted

"Well _I'm _not fair." The announcer spoke peeling off a fake face revealing: The Joker. He swung the microphone cord around Bat-Shard's neck and tried to strangle her.

She struggled to breathe but she uttered "G-g-get them *choke* outta here!" she ordered Batman as she slammed her head backwards to Joker's nose.

"Ow! You bitch!" Joker groaned and he whistled "Oh boys! If you're really Bat-Shard, then this'll hurt!" Joker sneered

**To be continued**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews and favourites for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**The next chapter coming up soon.**

**Additional: I do not own the song Acrobat, I give full credit to U2.**

**Thank you**


	31. The Scars Left Behind Chapter 30

**The Scars Left Behind**

**This is the Sequel to the Harlequin and the Bat and The Harley and The Ivy. **

**Important notes: I do not own Batman or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to DC Comics and respective owners. Except the characters I wrote in my profile.**

**Warning: Violent scenes to come. These stunts are done by highly trained professionals and should not be imitated by anyone. Except those proficient in martial arts training and weapons, even then it shouldn't be imitated.**

Chapter 30

(Harley's POV)

'_This'll hurt?_ What's he talking…?' Harley wondered and saw behind her "Oh my god…" she saw what Joker was on about.

"Bud, Lou: sick 'em!" Joker commanded the now rabid dogs.

"Harley, we have to go!" Bruce urged his wife on.

"Bruce…he's turned Bud and Lou…" Harley began to cry as she was pushed out the doors.

(No-Ones POV)

"Gah! You brats! Who raised you, the Bat?" Joker groaned as he was struck by Batman.

"Something like that." The Bat-Shard spoke "It's over Joker. Robin!" she proclaimed

Out from behind the door stood Robin, not the new Robin but one Joker knew previously "Funny seeing me again, hey Joker?" Robin spoke darkly

"You're alive again? You've got more lives than that blasted Cat! Sick 'em boys!" Joker shouted to the hyenas.

"Get down!" Bat-Shard said as the hyenas barely dodged them. "You okay?" she asked

Batman was holding back Bud as Robin kept Lou in charge "Don't. Call. Me. Robin!" He struggled to speak, throwing Lou away "It's Red Hood!"

"Red Hood, Robin. Who cares? Just DIE!" Joker shouted throwing sharp edged playing cards at the three.

(Bruce's POV)

"What's happened?" Clark asked seeing the fleeing crowd

"Joker." Bruce answered "Wh-where's Harley? Oh no." Bruce looked around for his wife.

(Harley's POV)

'One last time. One last time.' Harley repeated to herself as she saw her two loving hyenas that have turned rabid by the Joker. She slammed the door open to see Batman, Bat-Shard and Robin fight Joker.

"Ah, Harley…enjoying the festivities?" Joker saw her and spoke in jest. Grabbing the ceremonial knife, Harley wielded it to protect herself. "Oh Harley, haven't we learned?" Joker asked as he got Bud and Lou to attack her.

Crying because she couldn't bring herself to stop Bud or Lou…they had forgotten her and given into their monstrous instincts. "I love you babies…" she trailed off

"JOKER!" Bill's voice roared as he slammed his fist into Bud's head knocking him down and pinning Lou by the neck

"Who in the?" as he saw the monstrosity that stood before him pinning the hyenas down; looking upon Bill he realised "Billy-Boy? Ha, ha! That toxin did a number on you!" he said pulling out a gun aiming it at Harley "But so sad, you've failed. ARGH!" Joker screamed in pain before Batman threw his batarang into his hand then ploughing him into the ground and punching his person "Not the face!" Rogue did just that and punched his stomach "Okay then, the face!" the Joker changed his mind.

"Scar! Scar! It's okay, pull back!" Bat-Shard pulled Batman off Joker as he was now beaten to a groaning mess.

"He killed them! He deserves to die!" Scar shouted finally talking.

"You kill him, you cease to exist!" Bat-Shard explained

Robin shouted "What?" because he didn't know what was going on with Batman. But grabbing Joker he tied him up and awaited the police. "What do you mean: "cease to exist"?" he asked as Joker became unconscious

"Excuse me: rabid hyena's here!" Bill shouted still struggling to hold them down.

"Harley!" Bruce entered out of breath "thank goodness you're alright."

"Just get out of here." Bat-Shard explained to Bruce and Harley getting them out of the way "It's not going to be pretty."

"No…Bill no…" Harley began to cry

"It _has _to be done." Batman explained "What the? Who called the cavalry?" after seeing Flash and Superman appear

"Leave Joker to me." Flash explained

"I'll take the hyenas." Superman explained

(No-Ones POV)

Back at Wayne Manor, time had passed. What a wedding: rabid hyenas, The Joker, craziness and a frick-tonne of crap had ensued…still not as bad as the Red Wedding in Game of Thrones.

"So…" Harley asked

"So…" The Clown-Girl answered as she was now dressed in her regular attire.

"I guess you three, need to explain yourselves." Bruce sighed

"Yeah…sorry about that; it's…good seeing you again Bruce." Robin answered albeit uneasy.

"I can't say that I'm surprised Jason." Bruce answered "So… "Scar" huh? Unusual." Bruce commented

The Rogue, now dressed in his normal attire, didn't answer. He just looked at them then turned his head back to the window. "Tommy come on; stop being difficult." The Clown-Girl commented on his stubbornness

"_They_ are still out there. Still _breathing; _sorry if I'm not sociable." Scar answered

"Tommy?" Jason asked "As in Tommy Elliot?" as he spoke that name a Shard star embedded itself between the wall and only an inch away from Jason's ear.

"Say that person's name again and I'll put the next one through your eyes." He threatened "It's Bat-Scar."

"You little…" Jason growled threateningly

"Hey! Can I and Bruce have our _wedding day _without _more _bloodshed please?" Harley begged

Bat-Scar turned and saw Harley's face, feeling really down he spoke "Okay…I'm Sorry. Uncle Jason." Apologising to Jason using a family term to The Red Hood

Rubbing the back of her head the Clown-Girl whispered "I…I haven't actually _told _him that part yet."

"_Uncle_ Jason?" Jason asked dumbfounded

"We better go." The Clown-Girl spoke "See you around. Come on Tommy."

"Wait!" Harley stood up making the two stop in their tracks "Who're you and why are you called Tommy?"

Bat-Scar and the Clown-Girl looked at each other and then answered "I'm Acro-Bat…but you named me "Barbara Ivy" and…"

"I'm called "Thomas Alfred"…named after _our _family. Not Hush." Bat-Scar explained darkly spitting out Hush's name. He turned to see his sister and then back to Bruce and Harley. He went over and hugged the two of them "I _never_ wanted to ruin your day." He spoke solemnly and with emotion before leaving with Acro-Bat "Let's go...sister."

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that word." Acro-Bat smiled putting on her mask again then hugging her parents "See you when we're born."

(Bruce's POV)

As the two siblings left Bruce and Harley looked on as they left the room, seeing that they will _have _ children warmed his heart, but seeing Tommy so dark like Jason and what he said earlier made him worry about their future. "Bruce…I better go. Not much call for a dead man in a wedding." Jason spoke.

Bruce nodded, "Thank you for helping them Jason." As he offered his hand

Reciprocating it Jason smiled "No problem. Good luck being parents and being married."

"We appreciate it." Harley smiled as Jason left. Sighing Harley hugged her new husband "Looks like some things never change." with a growing frown

"But we have each other." Bruce reassured her.

"True." Harley looked up and kissed Bruce.

(Dick's POV)

*Outside of the room*

"So you two are going crime fighting are you?" Dick asked while standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"It doesn't concern you." Bat-Scar answered venomously aiming for the door.

"Tommy!" Acro-Bat exclaimed "Sorry…he's just had it rough." She immediately explained

"I understand…" Dick nodded "We'll see you two when you're born I guess."

"Most likely." Acro-Bat smiled "Scar wait up!" chasing after her brother

(Jim Gordon's POV)

"Ha-ha-ha! More Bat-Brats! Ha-ha!" Joker's laugh reverberated in the halls of Arkham as Commissioner Gordon rubbed his eyes.

"One hell of a day; huh Commish?" Bullock asked rubbing the back of his neck

"One I prayed I'd never see." Jim answered sighing "Put him in Arkham and: find Thomas Elliot!" making his order known.

"Yes sir!" the officers answered going to work.

'What a way to destroy a wedding...' Jim thought to himself. "I better call Barbara. She's probably worried...knowing with what's happened she's probably distraught. Ringing the number he tried to get through to his daughter. "Come on Barbara, pickup..." he asked himself as the phone rang.

(Talia's POV)

She saw the whole thing, every second of it. "He's married to her...he's gone..." Talia spoke solemnly while in Damien's playroom as her son played with his rabbit. She smiled as she saw her son be happy, the innocence of that child made her melt away...only to be replaced with a heart of stone. "He may be gone my son...but you _will _be your grandfather's grandchild."

"Mistress." An assassin asked knocking on the door.

"Enter." Talia answered holding her son lovingly in her arms.

"The preparations have been made." The assassin mentioned

"Good. We leave at once." Talia indicated as she left the room with Damien.

(Bill's POV)

"Yeah...sure...thanks...Talk to you soon Caitlin." Bill answered sighing heavily

"Who's Caitlin?" Ivy asked still in her bridesmaid outfit

"An old co-worker...she said that there's been trouble down her way and she wants me to look into it." Bill answered looking at the floor.

"Where?" Ivy inquired

"Central City." Bill answered looking at her

"Central...can't she get someone else? Isn't there anyone else that this: "Caitlin", can call?" Ivy almost shouted

"No...Caitlin said...hmm." Bill attempted to answer but bit his tongue

"What? "Caitlin said" what?" Ivy asked more forceful

"The Squad..." Bill continued to look at her "She wants me to head a new Squad there. It's not like I've got much choice here!" Bill began to raise his voice

"You _have _a choice Bill!" Ivy shouted "You can turn her down, you don't owe them anything!"

"Waller knew where you were!" Bill shouted causing a silence. His voice returned to a more lowered volume "she knew how to find you, how to get to Venus...chances were and still probably are she'd get at you both! Right now we're on the razor's edge; if I do this, chances are I _will _be killed and you'd be safe, because I'd have no idea where'd you be. If I don't...then you're a walking target with me, let's face it: Mr Inconspicuous I'm not!"

The silence lingered, Ivy looked at Bill then down at the floor "We'd manage." She spoke "We'll get away and leave the country."

"Waller's not dumb. She'd look for us until either one of us is dead..." Bill answered heading for the door.

"You walk out that door Bill you'll _never _see _any_ of us again!" Ivy shouted causing Bill to freeze in his steps, tears formed in both eyes though neither one would admit it.

Just then Bill made his decision: "I love you Pamela Lillian Isley. I always will." And left through the door; he didn't say it with malice, nor contempt, nor sarcasm. He spoke it with as much emotion he could muster to say what he wanted to say to the woman he loved.

As the door closed she screamed "Bastard! You god damned bastard!"

(Tim's POV)

Tim and Venus were well on the other side of the gardens when Bill and Ivy were arguing, but they caught what Ivy had shouted. "Dad...no..." Venus cried as she ran to the front door

"Venus, wait!" Tim called out running to catch up to her.

She cried as she saw Bill approach the car he once drove in back in the Squad "Dad! Dad wait!" she cried. With the engine running Bill almost left but caught his daughter in his arms to bid her farewell. "Please...please don't go..."

Bill was wearing his helmet; he'd already made up his mind "I'm sorry baby girl..." he put her down carefully not to hurt her "Look after your mother...Tim..." Bill spoke

"Yeah?" Tim stood to attention

"You look after my baby girl." Bill answered before getting in the car and driving off

Venus fell to her knees crying, as rose thorns encircled her. Tim went in to comfort her and try and tell her it would be alright...but naturally nothing in this world could be alright. "He's gone...he's gone...I-I..." Venus choked on her words

"I know...I know..." Tim said while the rose thorns surrounded him as well

"I hate him!" Venus cried "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him..." she repeated those words again and again until someone opened the cocoon open exposing light. Those persons were Ivy and Diana Prince.

("Caitlin's" POV)

*Much Later*

Over in Central City, Caitlin was waiting for a call her wish was granted "Caitlin Snow..." She answered

"Snow, it's me." Bill's voice called through

"Hyde? Good; listen I've got the team assembled and..." Caitlin began

"Formalities later Snow...right now I need to know a couple of things." Hyde asked

"Sure anything." Caitlin responded

"How much do you know about Talia Al Ghul?" Bill asked darkly

(Harley's POV)

'What a wedding...Joker, Bud and Lou have gone rabid...Wonder Woman tying me up...Bill leaving again...nothing out of the ordinary for us.' Harley thought to herself in sadness.

"Harley..." Bruce turned to her placing his hand on hers "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned. I know how much this meant to you."

Harley looked at her husband and lay down on his chest "Can we...just stay like this...just us?" Harley disregarded the last bit praying for some normality to happen to them

"As long as you want." Bruce comforted her.

**The End of: The Scars Left behind**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as I have writing it.**

**Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

**And thank you to all the people who have: read, reviewed and followed my story thus far.**

**Two new Batman and Harley Quinn stories: If Only, In Another Life and the Finale are in the works, so look out for them.**

**Thank you**


End file.
